Ordinary Girl
by EgyptGoddess
Summary: [COMPLETE] Modern Day Retelling. Christine is an ordinary girl, with a lonely life. Erik is a lonely genius who wants nothing more than the love of a woman. This is their story. EC! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! I'm back! This is my new story, I hope you all enjoy it. It's a modern day retelling of the original story, there are alot of modern day retellings out there and while this story refused to be ignored I wanted to try to make mine a bit different from the others out there. As I was thinking about what my characters would be like I decided to make my Christine very real, very ordinary. No extraordinary talents, no exceptional beauty, just very real and very lonely. As the story progresses Christine will discover her voice because thats what drew Erik to her first and I feel it's important to keep that element to the story, cause afterall thats the backbone behind the story of the Phantom of the Opera. But I wanted him to be drawn to her loneliness and solitude first, before he ever heard her sing. So I hope you all enjoy my retelling, please feel free to let me know what you think, as always I'm looking for suggestions to make this story better! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story or characters, but the characterizations and story line are mine. **

**

* * *

**  
She wasn't exceptionally beautiful or gifted. Nor was she extraordinarily smart, in fact she was a very ordinary girl, with a very ordinary job in a very lonely life.

He wasn't exceptionally beautiful, in fact many would say he had the face of a monster. But he was indeed very gifted in many different fields of study, he was incredibly intelligent but he was also very lonely.

This is their story…

* * *

Christine Daae sighed as she looked in the mirror; she had dark circles under her blue eyes that used to sparkle with happiness. She was pale and almost sickly thin. She pulled on a white button down shirt, rolled up the sleeves and tucked her mahogany curls back in a pony tail before grabbing the maroon colored apron and walking out of her bedroom, which connected to the main room of the tiny little studio apartment she could barely afford. 

She grabbed her purse, keys and worn old denim jacket before walking out the front door. She walked out to the parking lot, finding her old beaten up Nissan Stanza and unlocking the door and getting in.

She pulled into the parking lot at work, sighing as she pulled herself out of the car. She hurried into the little diner and hung her jacket up before pulling on her apron and walking out to the kitchen to see what needed done.

10 hours later she walked back out to her car, exhausted beyond reason got in and drove home. Once home she looked at the clock, 10:30. She knew she should eat something, with that in mind she went to the little joke of a kitchenette and looked in the fridge. A half-gallon of milk, and ketchup. She sighed, closing the door a bit harder than necessary before opening the pantry door. Rice, a can of peaches and a box of macaroni and cheese.

She shook her head sadly closing the pantry door and getting a glass of water she went to bed. She lay in bed, biting back tears wondering _When did my life become this? When did life turn into a nightmare?_ She rolled over and cried herself to sleep as she did many nights.

* * *

Erik Beauvais sat behind his desk, hands steepled, his eyes lost in thought. He gazed out the window looking over the grounds of his vast, secluded estate. His unique golden green eyes watching all that happened on his lands. He touched the cold leather of the mask that covered the right half of his face almost shuddering as if he could feel the scarred tissue and horror that lay beneath the cool leather. 

Having been born with the grotesque deformity and having 13 corrective surgeries before the age of 13 his parents horrified at their only child's marred visage turned from him. Leaving him to the care of a long line of nurses and tutors.

Madeleine and Charles Beauvais were shocked to discover the great musical talent that their son appeared to have. Upon the urging of a kindly older priest from the Cathedral they attended mass they hired a string of music teachers for young Erik. At the age of 17 he could successfully play any instrument and rival any concert pianist in the world. He was a musical prodigy, it was a sin no one aside from the staff that worked in his home would ever hear the magic that his fingers could create.

Erik sighed, there was so much his mind and talents could offer the world, but the world shunned him. He knew only the cold comfort that money could buy. He hoped beyond all hope that perhaps there was a woman out there who could love him. That was the only thing missing from his life.

* * *

Christine hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and rolled over. She was working a double shift today, from opening till close. Groaning as that thought rolled over in her head she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and tossed the covers away. 

After a long shower, she dressed for work and left. Nothing went right that day…

It began raining just as she got to her car, an icy cold rain that Pennsylvania was prone to in November. Pulling onto the street her apartment complex was on she listened to the radio as she was stopped at a stoplight. She screamed as her car lurched forward as the person behind her underestimated the condition of the roads and didn't give themselves enough time to stop and rear ended her. Thankful that there was no oncoming traffic to hit her in the intersection she pulled over and got out to inspect the damage.

She looked behind her in annoyance as the well-dressed man got out of his Mercedes SUV and stalked over to her. She gritted her teeth as he pulled out his cell phone and called the police, glaring at her as she did.

She arrived at work over an hour late, pulling off her soaked denim jacket she hung it up and hurried out of the back room. After receiving a stern lecture from the owner of the diner she went about the small mundane tasks to keep herself busy until more customers arrived.

As luck would have it, two separate customers ran into her causing her to spill an entire plate of spaghetti on her and a fresh cup of coffee.

The dinner rush was dying down, Christine sighed as she looked at the clock. Still 5 more hours to go. She approached the table with the only customer, attempting a smile.

"What can I get for you today?"

The young man flashed a brilliant smile up at her, noting the dried spaghetti sauce and coffee looked into her tired eyes.

"Long Day?" he asked cheerfully.

Biting back the retort on the tip of her tongue when she saw the sincerity in his eyes she nodded.

"You can only imagine" she replied wryly.

He grinned up at her, before remembering why he was there. "A cup of coffee please"

She nodded in response before walking away to get his coffee. Upon returning to the table she felt his green eyes on her. Trying to hide the blush she could feel creep to his cheeks she asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

"A smile?"

She took a moment to process what he said and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"Knew you could do it," he said grinning. "You look so beautiful when you smile" he said softly.

Again she could fee the blush moving it's way up her cheeks, she bit her lip as she poured his coffee and turned to walk back to the counter when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned back to him almost fearful.

"Would you like to have dinner?" he asked quietly, not wanting the people behind the counter to overhear their conversation.

She rubbed her forehead "Well, I'm not off until 12" she replied, grimacing slightly.

"Ah" he replied, disappointment flashing in his eyes. He looked back up at her "Well when's your next day off?"

She bit her lip; she wasn't off for another 3 days. She mercifully had Sunday and Monday off. "I have Sunday off"

He smiled "Well then, Sunday night you're having dinner with me"

In her brain a voice screamed _you don't have the money for dinner! And you know better than to get close to anyone!_

She cleared her throat uncomfortably "Well…I…"

As if reading her mind "On me of course" he said winking "Wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I invited you out and didn't pay. My mother would never forgive me," he said smiling.

She had to smile at that, she thought for a moment before nodding "Dinner sounds lovely"

He smiled brightly at her "Great, give me your number and I'll call you to set a time"

She wrote her number down on the check and left it on the table walking back to the counter with an odd grin on her face. She ignored the whispers and giggles from her coworkers.

When she finally left that evening at 12:25 she was ready to go home and sleep. Knowing she had to be up in 6 hours was discouraging, but she now had something to look forward to. Her first date since her parents had died. She stopped, key in the ignition. She didn't even know the young man's name. He had looked somewhat familiar, but that in itself wasn't unusual. Many times she saw a face that she thought she knew. She drove herself home in a quiet daze, forgetting how horrendously her day had started.

* * *

Erik stared at the clock, 1am. He rubbed his eyes; he had spent the last few hours playing the piano to ease the pain in his soul as he often did after his solitary dinner. His home was fully staffed but most of them were too afraid of him to speak to him unless it was necessary. The only people he had regular contact with were Richard, his trusted butler and Nadir Kahn. His only friend that he had met when he was much younger and had decided to tour the world, he had met Nadir in the Middle East. The two formed an odd friendship that had grown stronger when Nadir relocated to the East Coast of the United States and looked Erik up. 

Nadir and Richard were his links to the outside world. Nadir served not only as confidante but as his personal assistant as well. He kept Erik in touch with his many investors, bankers and lawyers. He also kept him sane and grounded in reality.

He pushed the piano bench out and rose, arching his aching back as he did. He looked around the exquisite music room he had made with regret. He had no one to share his music with, he had always been alone and he always will be alone. A knock at the door interrupted his melancholy thoughts.

"Still up sir?" Richard's familiar voice called out with a hint of amusement.

Erik smiled wryly "Naturally Richard, you know very well I am a creature of the night."

"Of course sir, do you need anything before I retire?"

"No, goodnight Richard"

"And you sir" the elderly butler replied before walking down the hall to the marble stairway.

Erik stared out the window once again "A creature of the night indeed" he muttered bitterly before striding out of the room to his suite on the second floor.

* * *

Christine hurried into work the next morning, again running late. Though not nearly as late as the morning before. She set about her daily routine, ignoring the pointed comments her fellow waitresses made and ignoring the glares of Andy, the owner of the diner. 

Nadir Khan sat in a booth near the back of the secluded little diner, the morning paper spread out before him. He looked up when he heard a voice ask, "What can I get you?"

He looked Christine in the eye, unable to ignore the dark circles under her eyes and the tired expression on her face. He smiled at her "Just two eggs and rye toast please"

She nodded writing his order down and smiling briefly before taking his order to the kitchen.

Nadir watched her for a moment as she walked away, she was much younger than most of the other people who worked there. He had seen her there many times when he would stop for a quick breakfast before going to Erik's. She always seemed to be there, she always looked tired and harassed. He shook his head, feeling pity for the young woman. She returned a few moments later with his order, putting on her fixed smile as he made eye contact with her.

He ate his breakfast quickly, perusing the paper as he did. She left his check on the table, filling his coffee cup when he wasn't looking. He left the money for his check on the table, leaving a sizeable tip for Christine. He set his wallet down on the table, as he folded the paper. His cell phone began ringing; he answered it as he walked out the door.

Christine saw the leather wallet on his table a few moments later. She looked around, hoping he had just gone to the bathroom. When he didn't appear she picked it up, wondering what to do. She felt guilty about opening someone's wallet and rifling through it. She found his business card with an address on it and a cell number. She sighed; she would call when she got off. She was fortunate she was only working an hour shift that day; she would be home by 4 at the latest. She put the wallet in her purse and continued with her day.

She collapsed on the tattered little sofa when she returned home. She groaned as she pulled the wallet out of her purse. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. She rolled her eyes when she got his voice mail. She quickly jotted the number he left, before ending the call. She called the phone number, tapping her nails against the old little coffee table.

"Beauvais Residence" an older voice said.

She paused for a moment, before looking down at the card. "Umm, Hi. I was looking for Nadir Khan?" she said hesitantly.

A few moments later she heard someone pick up the phone. "Nadir Khan"

"Oh, Hi Mr. Khan. This is Christine Daae, and I know you have no idea who I am" she said taking a breath trying to calm herself. "You left your wallet at Andy's Diner today?"

"Oh! Thank heavens! I had thought I had lost it on the streets" he exclaimed, relieved.

She smiled "I found it and I could return it to you this afternoon"

"Ah….well. I have a rather full schedule this afternoon" he said, thinking out loud.

"Well, I could bring it to you. That's not a problem"

"I wouldn't want to put you out"

"It's alright, I won't be going out of my way. I have errands to run anyway" she lied easily.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. I'm assuming that you've found my business card?"

"Yes, about that I'm sor-"

He interrupted her "Think nothing of it Ms.Daae. But you'll find my address on the card. I'll be here all day, just tell them you are here to see me at the gate and you won't have any problems"

"Alright, I'll be by in a bit"

"Thank you again Ms.Daae" he said sincerely.

"It's not a problem"

"Alright, goodbye" and he hung up.

She too hung up and lay back on the sofa again. She hurried to shower and change quickly. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her purse, pulling her jacket on and walking out.

She found the address easy enough; she was cowed by the security at the gated driveway and the grandeur of the house itself. It was obviously an older home, three stories, stone with ivy growing along the side. She could see a beautiful garden to the side, the grounds well kept. She smoothed her curls down self-consciously before knocking on the door.

A kind, elderly looking man answered the door bowing as she walked in.

"I'm here to see Mr. Khan"

"Yes Ms. we were told to expect you Ms.Daae. If you would be so kind to wait in the library, he will be with you shortly."

She nodded, following him into the massive room with more books than she could ever imagine.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

She shook her head "No thank you" she replied, hoping her voice didn't shake too much.

He retired from the room, shutting the doors behind him. She looked around at the many bookshelves that lined the room covered in books. She dropped her purse on the sofa and walked over, perusing the titles. She began walking around the room, looking at the many paintings on the walls. She had never imagined anything quite like this before. She failed to notice the doors opening and a dark figure walking in.

Erik stopped to watch the young lady, as she looked around the room, awestruck. Nadir was still caught up in a meeting and he didn't want to keep Christine waiting. Erik had begrudgingly agreed to meet her and get his wallet back. He watched her for a moment, taking her in.

She was short and very thin. Almost painfully thin, he wondered if she could really afford much food. Nadir had told him about her somewhat. She had long dark brown curls, and blue eyes that he could easily lose himself in. She wasn't a beauty in the traditional sense of the word, but to him she looked a goddess. He watched as she lovingly stroked the spine of a book before pulling it out and reading the first few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the next installment! I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, I kind of struggled while I was writing it. So any feedback you can give me would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! And thank you to those who had reviewed! You guys make my day:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story or characters, however the characterizations and story line in this story are mine. **

* * *

"You enjoy Jane Austen Ms.Daae?" he asked. 

Christine dropped the book in her hands when she heard a voice of pure silk speak. She picked the book up, an embarrassed flush creeping up her cheeks. She put the book away quickly before nodding "Yes, she's one of my favorite authors" she replied meekly. She looked around for a moment "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…It was rude of me" she stuttered nervously.

He watched in amusement "You are very welcome to enjoy the library Ms.Daae. Please forgive me I didn't mean to startle you. Nadir is still caught in meetings and will most likely be there all evening and he didn't want to keep you waiting."

She was jolted out of her nervousness a moment later, she walked to the couch and pulled out Nadir's wallet and handed it to Erik. Their fingers brushed momentarily, sending shocks through both Erik and Christine. He composed himself a moment later "Thank you for returning it. I fear he would lose his head were it not attached to his shoulders"

This prompted a laugh from Christine "It was really no trouble" she replied a moment later.

"Nevertheless, Nadir wanted me to compensate you for the trouble" he replied as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Christine.

Her eyes went wide; she shook her head "No, I don't need money. It was really no trouble" she said, her nervousness returning.

Erik smiled "Please, he wants you to have it" he pushed.

Christine's eyes flickered on the proffered bill and Erik could see the battle she was waging mentally. After a moment she accepted the money, with a look of guilt on her face.

"Thank you, you must tell him he is too generous" she said softly, biting back tears, though she didn't know why.

"You are more than welcome." Erik replied warmly.

Christine smiled up at him, his golden-green eyes smiling back at her. It wasn't until that moment she saw the white mask, and rather than being taken aback by it, she thought it contributed more to his mysterious aura. She looked down at the ground quickly, biting her lip. Looking back at his face once more she smiled weakly "Thank you, but I should…I" she stuttered motioning to the door.

"Of Course" he said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

She slung the purse over her shoulder and walked to the door. Erik opened the library doors for her and escorted her to the foyer. He took her hand and placed a feather light kiss on it "A pleasure meeting you Ms.Daae"

She blushed as she felt his lips touch her hand "And you Mr…I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name"

"Beauvais, Erik Beauvais"

"Thank you Mr.Beauvais," she said softly.

Richard opened the front door for her; she walked out and got in her car pausing for a moment before starting the car and leaving.

* * *

That night Erik sat in his music room, thinking about the evening. Thinking about Christine… 

For someone so young she had such sadness about her, like she had seen too much. She seemed so scared and alone, it made his own outcast's heart ache for her plight. He had to know more about her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Christine Daae; he wanted to mend her broken soul.

_Why you fool! Has years of solitude turned your mind? She's nothing! Just forget about her, you'll only set yourself up for heartbreak this way! She doesn't want your help! No one wants a monster's help!_ His mind raged at him.

He closed his eyes _monster_ that's all he was, and all he would ever be. He was a fool for thinking that such a perfect angel, as Christine Daae would want anything from him.

He opened his eyes, he had to try…

* * *

Christine lay in bed that night, trying to get to sleep. She had to be at work at 7am, it was past 1:30. Her mind was racing; thoughts of Mr.Beauvais invaded her thoughts. Though she didn't know why. Was it just her imagination that when she told him she had to leave there was a touch of disappointment in his voice? 

_Stop being stupid Christine! No one would be disappointed if you left! You are a nobody, a pitiful little nobody! _She rolled over, clutching a pillow willing the tears not to fall, she failed. That night she relived the night her parents died as she did every night, with painful clarity.

She passed the next day in a daze, she left devoid of all emotion and it showed. She hardly noticed the time pass, it wasn't until her boss walked up to her, a look of concern on his normally scowling features. He asked if she was well, she nodded not saying a word. He told her that her shift was up and to go home and rest.

She walked in the front door of her apartment and looked around at the shabby interior and sparse furniture. Sunk onto the sofa, curling into a ball staring at the wall.

_What happened to me? Why did this happen to me? Why can't I just be happy with what I have? Why is this existence so miserable? _She thought unhappily. She remembered a time when she wasn't so lonely and miserable.

Laughter rang out, a sweet high-pitched laugh. Christine stifled her own giggles, watching as her best friend Meg paraded around the room. They were in their dorm room at college, Meg was preparing for a date and being well…herself.

"_**Do you think he'll like it?" she asked hesitantly.**_

"_**I know he will. Stop worrying! Hurry get your shoes on, he'll be here any minute!" Christine exclaimed.**_

"_**What do you have planned for the evening?" Meg asked as she pulled on a pair of Christine's boots.**_

"_**Well, Daniel called and asked if I wanted to go have dinner and maybe catch the late night movie at the student center later."**_

"_**He's quite the cutie!" Meg teased. **_

_**Christine blushed before breaking out into a grin. "I know! Jen told me he's been bragging to all his friends that I finally agreed to go out with him."**_

_**Meg shook her head "I will never know how you do it! You're like social circle central! You know everybody!"**_

_**Christine rolled her eyes "I do not! You're miss Social butterfly. They tolerate me because I'm your best friend"**_

_**Meg sat herself next to Christine on her bed "That's not true and you know it!"**_

_**Christine picked a stray hair off Meg's shirt "Oh please, Meg you and I have been best friends since I was seven and I started Dance class at your mother's dance studio. I've never been good with people, you're ms.popular. They only let me in the club because you're like the president or something" **_

_**Meg stared into her friend's eyes sighing knowing she wouldn't win this argument. She was friends with a lot of people, but they all like Christine. But she was always the shy one, she finally started coming out of her shell once they went to college. A knock on the door startled them both; she jumped up spinning once more for Christine to give a final 'ok'. Receiving said 'ok' she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door…**_

Christine missed College, she missed having people to talk to and be with. But now, she rarely had the time. Who knew that one night could change someone's entire existence?

She wiped her tears away and drifted to sleep on her tattered little sofa.

* * *

Across town a specter sat in gazing out the window, deep in thought. Erik had Nadir gather all the information he could find on Christine Daae. While he had raised an eyebrow when he heard the request Nadir did as he was told. He placed the portfolio on the desk in front of Erik. 

"This is what I've found so far, but I'm sure I could dig up more"

"Thank you Nadir" he said with a dismissive gesture. Nadir let himself out, while Erik picked up the folder and began reading.

She had been a fairly good student, nothing spectacular. She had been a member of the school choir and appeared in some school plays. She went to college at Penn State University, majoring in Voice. That peaked his interest; he couldn't find a graduation date however. He frowned as he read more; she had withdrawn from the University a year and half before. _Why would she withdraw?_ He shook the thought aside for the moment. Inside he found a newspaper clipping, he frowned as he read it.

_**David and Marie Daae were killed in a car accident; their car had been traveling down Rt.322 when a trucker lost control on the icy road, flipping over. The Daae's weren't able to avoid the collision. Paramedics arrived and they were pronounced dead at the scene…**_

He set the article down, not wanting to read anymore. He forced himself to finish the article.

_**Mr.Daae popular in the music world as a Concert Violinist, his wife was a burgeoning singer. They are survived by a daughter.**_

He put the article back in the folder, his heart heavy for her pain. That explained why she withdrew from school, she was probably no longer able to afford the tuition. He wanted to hear her sing, he needed to. Unable to sit still he got up and began pacing, knowing this was becoming an obsession but unable to stop himself. His every thought centered on her, he had to do something.

* * *

Christine groaned as she pulled herself off the couch, her neck stiff from the odd angle she had slept in. She noted the time on the clock; she had to get ready for work. She groaned as she drug herself through the shower. The one light of her day was today was payday, which meant she could finally buy some food. 

She returned home that evening with an armload of groceries, she sat them on the counter seeing the light flashing on her answering machine. She hit the play button listening to her messages as she put away her groceries. One was from Meg, wondering how she was doing; she smiled slightly as she listened to her friend rattle on. The next message came on and she stopped.

"Hi Christine, this is Raoul. Um, I met you at your work? Yeah well I was wondering if you could give me a call so we can make plans for tomorrow. My number is…."

Her mind was blank, she quickly jotted down the number looking at it uncertainly. She had completely forgotten about her date! She put away the rest of her groceries and sat on the sofa looking at the piece of paper in her hands. Finally she got the nerve to pick up the phone. She dialed the number, holding her breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Raoul? This is Christine," she said uncertainly.

"Oh! Hey Christine, glad you got my message!"

She smiled "I did, um…what did you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well I thought I'd come by to pick you up around 7ish and we could go grab some dinner"

She took a breath, closing her eyes "Alright, 7 sounds good." She gave him her address and hung up forcing herself to remember to breath.

She had a date! It felt like forever since she had a date! She sat on the couch for a long time, her mind racing. She flopped back, a grin on her face. She called her friend Meg, to gossip and tell her about her date.

* * *

Erik was walking around the gardens behind his home to get some fresh air and to clear his mind. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. He would put his plan to work on Monday, as he found out that Christine had the day off. Nadir had warned him not to get attached but that was all he said, knowing Erik would do exactly as he pleased. 

He looked back at his house, sighing. It had been brightened by her mere presence however short it had been. He shook his head, for so long he had been alone in a dark void and Christine was the light in that void. Or so he hoped…

The next morning Christine woke up feeling almost giddy, which was a surprise to her because she couldn't remember the last time she ever felt that way. She occupied with cleaning her entire apartment, not that there was much to do. But she scrubbed down every surface, cleaned out her refrigerator and scrubbed that as well just to keep her mind occupied.

At 6 she got in the shower and let herself take her time to get ready. She decided on a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue v-neck sweater. She hurried to get her makeup on and as she was pulling on her shoes there was a knock on the door. She opened it, feeling her breath catch. He looked so good!

"Wow" he blinked, remembering himself "You look great" he said finally.

She blushed "Thanks, you too"

She grabbed her jacket and purse and accepted his arm as they walked outside to his car. They ended up at this fabulous little Italian bistro, she allowed him to seat her before he too sat down. They placed their orders and settled into a comfortable silence that he broke.

"So…I'm guessing that you didn't go to college to be a waitress," he said lightly.

She smiled "No, I was in the voice program at Penn State"

"Was? Did you graduate?"

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably "No, I had to withdraw…I couldn't afford it after…" she paused closing her eyes briefly "After my parents died"

"Oh sorry! Christ! I'm so stupid; I didn't mean…" he exclaimed.

"It's okay Raoul, you didn't know…it's not a problem" she reassured him. She reached across the table and put her hand on his.

He nodded, looking at their hand's before looking back at her. She smiled at him reassuringly before their dinner arrived.

"So what do you do?" she asked.

"Well, my dad owns a music production company and a few local theaters. So I'm usually there helping out with whatever I can. I don't really have a 'job' I just do what they tell me needs done."

She nodded taking a bite of food "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Philippe he helps my dad run the theaters. He doesn't really care for the music industry too much so he tries to stay away from that as much as possible." He took a sip of wine "What about you?"

"I'm an only child"

"Lucky" he said grinning.

"I guess, sometimes I think it would be nice to have someone like that. But then I think they could also be a real pain too"

Raoul nodded "Yeah, they do that sometimes"

She grinned, taking another bite of food. They passed the rest of the meal somewhat quietly. He drove her home, and walked her to her door.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening" she said, smiling.

"It was my pleasure"

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek before she stepped into her apartment. She closed the door, leaning against it feeling the blush on her cheeks. She grinned as she pushed herself away from the door collapsing onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before she got ready for bed, curling up she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Something that hadn't happened in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here's their first music lesson :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Some of you were concerned that Erik was too late, that Raoul got to her first...fear not, Erik will win her heart. But I couldn't do it in the first two chapters! It has to develop on it's own:) This is an EC fic all the way! Alright, thats it from me then! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys make my day, and make me want to update quickly! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story, or characters. Those belong to Mr.Leroux. I do own the characterizations and story line in this story :) **

* * *

Christine smiled as she folded her laundry, her mind still wandering to her date the previous night. She bobbed her head in time with the music coming from the radio on her dresser. She jumped when she heard the phone ring; she turned the music down and answered. 

"Hello?"

"Ms.Daae? This is Erik Beauvais"

She frowned as she tried to put the name to a face, when she did she grinned "Oh, yes. Hi"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, actually I had a proposition for you"

She sat down on her bed "okay" she said rather hesitantly.

"It's my understanding that you were in the Voice program at PSU?"

She frowned again "Yes that's correct. How did you know?"

"I have some colleagues in many fields Ms.Daae, music being one of them." He responded vaguely.

She remained silent, unsure of what to think of that. Finally she made a small noise, indicating he should continue.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to take up voice lessons"

Her heart fluttered, she had neglected music for so long. Music had been her one last link with her parents; it seemed almost a sin to return to it after they died. But she missed it, music was a fire that burned in her soul, she wasn't exceptionally gifted in music or voice, but she had a passion for it.

"Umm…well I don't really have the funds for a voice tutor" she said, a note of disappointment in her voice.

"I can assure you that payment is not necessary Ms.Daae"

She sighed "Are you offering to tutor me in voice without any form of payment?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes I am. I'm sure you will find me a suitable vocal coach."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I believe in your talent Ms. Daae, your talent and passion. Seeing you succeed will be my payment"

She bit her lip, still hesitant to accept this generous offer. It seemed almost too generous, he must be after something.

Shame on you Christine Daae! He has been nothing but a gentleman, and yet you suspect his every move!

She took a breath "I accept your very generous offer." She said after a pause.

The relief in Erik's voice was noticeable. "Very good, when would be a good evening?"

"Well, I know this is short notice but would tonight work?"

"Tonight 7pm. I assume you remember the way here?" he asked.

"I do, thank you. I will see you tonight at 7"

"Indeed" he said as he hung up.

Christine set her phone down, worrying her bottom lip. Casting all doubts aside she turned the music back up and continued what she had been doing before he called. She would overanalyze everything if she stopped to think about it. Much easier to just turn to a mania to forget the awkwardness of the whole afternoon.

She watched the clock tick away until she had to get dressed. She remembered the grandeur of the house and decided she would wear something nicer than jeans and a t-shirt. She chose a pair of chocolate colored cords and a cream colored turtleneck. She pulled her hair back away from her face. She sighed as she looked in the mirror, giving herself a last look over before she grabbed her coat and purse and left.

* * *

She took a breath as she waited for the front door to open and bid her entrance. She smiled when she saw Richard in the foyer. He took her coat and purse and gestured for her to follow. They walked past the library, around one corner and there were two oak doors. Richard knocked once, before giving Christine a little bow and walking away. 

Erik opened the doors, nodding his head to her. "Good evening Ms.Daae"

"Hello" she replied meekly. She looked around; she thought the library had been amazing. It didn't hold a candle to this room, it was beautiful. In the corner stood a magnificent grand piano, instruments of all kinds lined the walls of the room. There was a desk that was littered with lined staff paper and bound volumes. She managed a quick glance at one of the stacks and saw they were music scores.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, sitting down at the piano and launching into scales.

Christine felt a ripple of fear go through her, she hadn't sung in nearly 2 years and she knew her voice was not what it was when she was in school. She opened her mouth and began the scales.

Erik felt a jolt go through him when he heard her sing for the first time. True her voice was rusty from not using it in years. But he could hear the talent that lay beneath, just waiting for someone unlock the secret. She sung with passion, and that was key. As though the music was infused in her very soul, and she was only singing scales. He knew she could be one of the greatest singers in the world; she just needed to hone her talent and sing with more than passion. She needed confidence in her abilities as well.

They finished their warm up, she took a sip of water as he rifled through some scores on top of the piano, trying to find a piece that would help strengthen her voice. He found one of his own compositions. He handed her the music, letting her look over it to get a feel for it.

She frowned "I don't think I'm familiar with this piece"

He smiled wryly "It is my own work"

Her eyes widened "Oh! It's fantastic!" she said as she continued to scan the notes and lyrics. "I've never seen anything like this…" she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"Thank you" he said, watching her carefully.

She set the music down "Alright, Shall we?" she asked, taking the proper stance.

He began the opening and Christine came in on cue. He stopped once, part of the way through the piece and stood up. She frowned at him, not understanding what was wrong. She bit back a gasp of surprise when he stood behind her, putting his hand on her stomach and the other one on her back, putting her in the proper position. She felt his chest up against her back, the warmth of his hand through her shirt. She repressed a shiver when she felt his breath on her ear.

"This is how I want you to stand, you need to sing from here," he said pressing his hand into her abdomen lightly. "Otherwise you'll run out of air to finish the phrase and quite possibly pass out. And I wouldn't want that" he said in a soft voice.

She nodded, daring to look over her shoulder at him "Alright" she whispered.

She felt cold when he moved back to the piano. She took a breath to calm herself before beginning once more. They continued for an hour, but he noticed she was beginning to tire. He didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on her voice.

"For the first lesson I think that went well" he said as he arranged the scores back into their proper places.

She smiled "Really?" she blushed at his praise. "Thank you, it's mostly due to your teaching…you're very patient"

"I have an apt pupil, it makes things much easier. Don't you agree?"

She nodded smiling again. He rose, gesturing for her to take a seat on the leather sofa by the huge fireplace. She sat, watching as he sat himself in an armed wing chair taking great care to keep his unmasked profile to her. She fidgeted for a moment, feeling his gaze on her but not feeling brave enough to meet it. Sensing her discomfort Erik cleared his throat, shifting in his chair slightly. She looked at him expectantly.

"We will meet once a week to continue these lessons," he said finally.

She nodded "Okay, um…my schedule at work changes a lot so I don't know ahead of time when a good night would be"

He nodded "We can work around that, I'm sure" he said with a lopsided smile.

She smiled weakly before looking into the fire, staring at the glowing embers. The clock struck 8:30, she looked at it startled.

"I should be going home…I have work early tomorrow morning" she said with a slight grimace.

"Why do you continue working there Ms.Daae? Surely you could get a better paying job?"

She looked up at him sadly "Perhaps, but most respectable employers don't want a college dropout" she gave him a weak shrug. "It pays the bills…most of the time"

"Most of the time?" he echoed.

She made a dismissive gesture. "I should get home, thank you again for your generosity"

He nodded once, walking her to the foyer once more helping her into the jacket that Richard appeared seemingly out of nowhere with. She turned back to him "Have a good evening"

He smiled at her; taking her hand and pressing a light kiss on the back of it. Blushing Christine walked out of the house to her car with a grin on her face, her every nerve tingling.

* * *

Later that night Christine was curled in bed, staring at the ceiling replaying her evening. It had felt…well there weren't words to describe how she felt singing again. She could still feel her body humming from the excitement. It hadn't been nearly as terrifying as she thought it was going to be. Mr.Beauvais turned out to be a patient and understanding teacher, correcting her posture when he needed to though to her disappointment that wasn't very often. 

She closed her eyes as she remembered him standing behind her, his hand on her stomach the other on her back adjusting her position slightly. The feel of his hand on her stomach had caused a stampede of butterflies in her stomach. She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered instructions to her, as though it was a secret that only she was privy to. She opened her eyes again, rolling over pulling the pillow to her. As she gave in to the drooping of her eyelids she thought of a lonely man on the other side of town in a huge manor, she would forever be in his debt. He gave her back the one true love of her life, for that she would be eternally grateful.

* * *

In a manor on the other side of town a lonely man lay in a cold bed. His thoughts on a shy, scared, lonely young woman. Hearing her sing that evening had stirred a fire somewhere within his soul. Something which until that point he had doubted existed, he closed his eyes thinking of her blue eyes and the way they light up when she smiles, the way she blushed when he had kissed her hand. She was extraordinary, when he had stood behind her and felt her back against his chest he had wanted to bury his face in her hair. She had smelled like roses, so sweet and innocent yet with a hidden passion. 

He clenched his fists and forced his eyes open, angry with himself for thinking such things. He had to control himself; she must never know how he felt. He had steeled himself to rejection long ago, but he feared that her rejection could kill him. He felt a single tear roll down his sunken cheek, he loved her painfully. He loved her and he could give her everything she could ever want, but he knew that would never be enough. His cursed face would prevent him from that kind of happiness. Who could love a monster? Another tear followed the first, Erik tore the blankets aside and got out of bed and paced running his hands through his hair agitatedly. He paused by the window; his fists clenched his head hung in shame.

He shut his eyes forcing his emotions behind the wall he had erected to prevent this kind of pain. He forced his love for her under a wall that he would never allow to crumble. He opened his eyes, all emotion gone from their golden-green depths. All that remained was emptiness.

* * *

Christine bounced into work, a smile on her face humming the song she had sung the night before. Her boss was surprised at the change he saw in her, so surprised he was that he couldn't think of anything snide to say to her. 

She passed her day quietly; as she was walking out to her car she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around, looking into Raoul's green eyes.

"Whoa, Christine! It's only me. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said grinning.

She put a hand to her chest "It's okay…I didn't see you…Hi" she said breathlessly.

He smiled at her "I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight?"

She bit her lip before nodding "Sure, let me go home and change first though"

He nodded "Sure thing, I'll swing by to pick you up in an hour"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" she got into her car and hurried home.

As she was busying herself with that she kept humming the song from the previous night unable to get it out of her head. She was putting on makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to open it; she smiled at Raoul who gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he came in. She blushed "I'll just be a minute"

"Take your time" he replied.

She gestured to the couch "Go ahead and sit, make yourself at home"

She dashed into the bedroom, finished her makeup and pulled shoes on. She walked out to the living room and took a breath. "Alright, I'm ready. Shall we?"

He raised an eyebrow "You are certainly chipper today" he remarked.

She frowned "Am I? Hmm, I didn't really…well I guess…" she stuttered. She blushed, looking away "And I'm making a fool out of myself too"

She smiled at her "Ah, it's cute so don't worry about it"

She blushed even more causing him to laugh. "Come on, I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

She laughed softly pulling on her coat, taking his proffered hand and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew! I finally got this chapter done! I apologize for the huge delay in updating. Between a horrible bout of Writers block and work I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I'm hoping the next chapter will be done soon! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or story, however the characterizations and storyline in this story are mine :)

* * *

**  
Christine's sapphire blue eyes gazed out the window of her bedroom watching the cold rain pelting down. It was now the first week of November and she was not looking forward to the coming months. She always hated the holiday season; it was always a painful reminder of all that she had lost when her parents died. She sighed, as she was not looking forward to driving across town in this weather. Her car was beginning to worry her more and more, making noises that no vehicle should make. She knew it was begging for a mercy killing but she didn't have the funds for a new vehicle and not having one was completely out of the question. She pushed herself off the bench by the window and pulled on her shoes.

Making a quick inspection of herself she pulled on her jacket and hurried out into the pouring rain. She pulled off the parkway and was turning onto Erik's street when her car made a horrible groaning sound. She managed to goose it into Erik's driveway when it stopped dead, all the lights on the dashboard lighting up and smoke pouring out from under her hood. She groaned, letting her head rest on the steering wheel.

She popped the hood and got out of the car, inspecting the smoking remnants of her engine block swearing like a sailor. She was soaked to the bone when one of the many staff members and Richard came hurrying out of the house along with Nadir. She stood above her car, arms crossed over her chest her hair plastered to her face pissed off beyond all belief when they reached her.

"Is everything okay Ms.Daae?" Richard asked concerned?

"I'm sorry but my car um…died. Could I use your phone to call a tow truck to get it out of your way I know it's blocking pretty much everything in" she said gesturing to the many-bayed garage.

"I'll take care of it Christine" Nadir said gently, putting his arm around her nudging her towards the house.

She sighed, grabbing her purse from the front seat. She allowed the men to push her inside, Erik came down the marble staircase and stopped mid step when he saw the shivering, soaked mess that was his student.

"Ms.Daae? Is everything okay?" he asked, stepping down the last few stairs and walking over to her.

She gave him a blank look and nodded weakly "My car…my car died in your driveway" she managed to say quietly as it hit her. "Nadir is taking care of it, it'll be out of the way soon"

"Don't worry yourself with that now, are you alright?" he asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder as he saw all the blood drain from her face.

She managed a small nod, but her eyes were beginning to tear up. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the library and sat her down on the sofa. As soon as her back hit the leather of the couch she leapt up as though she had been burned.

"I'm soaked, I don't want to ruin your furniture! It probably cost more than my car!" she said quickly, looking back at the couch hoping she didn't damage it.

Erik watched as she still shivered in her wet clothes, looking at the couch with tears flowing down her cheeks. He turned her to face him "You did nothing of the kind, now relax."

She wiped her tears away angrily, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, they were devoid of any emotions at all. Erik wasn't sure which bothered him more. Seeing Christine completely breaking down or completely shut off.

"Do you have a powder room I could use to clean myself up a bit? Then we can continue with our music lesson?" she asked hollowly.

He wanted to pull her to him, keep her safe and wipe away her tears. Instead he told her how to get to the powder room. Nadir came in as she was walking out, her head held high a blank look on her face.

"How is she?" he asked as Erik sunk onto the sofa.

"She's turned herself off. I think I preferred it when she was nearly hysterical. She wanted to freshen up before continuing with the music lesson. But I am not sure if that's the best idea."

"Why? It would take her mind off of things for at least an hour"

Erik sighed, letting his head fall back to rest on the sofa. "Perhaps you are right," he said as she walked back in the room. He stood up "Shall we begin?" he asked walking over to her. She nodded; he took her arm and led her out of the library to the music room.

Their music lesson that evening was strained; Erik could hear the tension in her voice as she attempted to force herself to sing. Finally after a grueling hour he closed the lid on the piano and sat back.

"We'll continue this next week" he said looking up at her.

She nodded, looking down at her hands embarrassed at her performance that evening. She knew that he was taking great care to not upset her. She sat down in what she had dubbed 'her chair' and leaned back, closing her eyes. Trying to force herself not think of what had happened that evening, she was failing miserably. She knew she would have to ask for a ride home, seeing as how her car was a smoking heap in their driveway at the moment.

"I hate to be a bother, but could I perhaps get a ride home?" she asked softly, not looking him in the eye.

"Of course my dear, you are not a bother," he said rising. "Come, I'll take you home you look exhausted"

She nodded, standing up and following Erik out of the room. Her clothes were still damp; they clung to her uncomfortably as she walked behind Erik. She was surprised when he took his coat from Richard and got into the driver's side of the Mercedes waiting in front of the house. She climbed in, glancing at Erik briefly before turning her attention to the road in front of them. They drove in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Please give Mr. Khan my thanks for taking care of having my car towed. I'll pay him back the expense."

"You need not worry about that Ms.Daae"

"No, I will pay him back." She said firmly.

Erik looked over at her for a moment, sighing in resignation but remaining silent. She was looking out the window as the rain continued. He frowned as he watched her; she was so beautiful in a tragic way. Her eyes had a constant look of sorrow in their depths that made him want to pull her to him and make all her troubles go away, to watch over her and keep her safe, be the guardian angel she so desperately needed.

"Is there anything I can do Ms.Daae?" he asked softly.

She shook her head absently "No, I'll be okay" she murmured unconvincingly.

"What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly.

"8am" she replied tiredly still looking out the window.

He nodded, making a mental note. He followed her directions to her apartment, and then insisted on walking her to her door to make sure she got in okay.

She turned back to him, leaning on the door for support. "Thank you for everything tonight Mr.Beauvais, I really appreciate it"

He smiled at her lopsidedly "It wasn't a problem Ms.Daae, please promise you'll call if you need anything?"

She nodded tiredly "I promise, and I'll see you later?"

"Of course, Goodnight Ms.Daae" he said before turning and walking down the hallway to the door out of the building.

Christine sunk onto her bed, and finally allowed herself to cry. After sobbing on her bed for at least half an hour she pulled herself off the bed, peeled her clothes off and put on her pajamas before climbing into bed for the night.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning, so she would have time to try to catch the bus. She was hurriedly pulling her coat on when there was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly before flinging the door open. It took her brain a moment to catch up with her as she stared up into Erik's golden green eyes. 

She frowned "Mr.Beauvais? Um, what?" she stuttered out.

"I am going to give you a ride to work," he said firmly.

Her mouth still hanging open slightly a dazed expression on her face "Huh?" _Brilliant Christine! Absolutely brilliant! _Her mind raged at her. She looked down at the floor briefly taking a deep breath before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry, my brain isn't exactly functioning on the higher levels yet," she said with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Erik smirked, but said nothing. She moved and gestured for him to come inside. "But I don't have to be at work for another hour, why?"

"I figured you would wake early to catch a bus" he frowned "I wanted to make sure I arrived early enough to catch you before you left"

"Oh" she ran her hand through her curls "Well, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head "Thank you, no"

She sunk into the chair across from the couch, looking around somewhat embarrassed. Her shabby little apartment was a far cry from the manor Erik lived in. Erik looked around him in anger. She had so much to offer, but she would never get anywhere living in a hovel like that. It was clean, but the furniture was old and tattered. He saw the look of mortification in her eyes as he took in her home. They sat like that for half an hour, before Christine saw the time.

"Oh, I need…" she started.

Erik rose "Of course, shall we?" he asked gesturing to the door.

She pulled her jacket on, grabbed her purse and followed him out the door. As they pulled up in front of the diner she paused before getting out. "Thank you so much for this, you really didn't have to though"

"I didn't do it because I felt I needed to. I did it because I wanted to" he answered softly looking into her eyes briefly.

She smiled weakly "Well thank you, I appreciate it, it was very kind of you"

He smiled, pausing before he continued "Would you like a ride home?"

She paused for a moment, not wanting to be a burden. But when she saw the determined look on his face she nodded "That would be wonderful, I'm off at 5. But if something comes up, don't worry about me I'll make my own way home"

"5 it is, have a good day," he said as she got out of the car.

Christine shook her head; it had been a weird morning. She hurried into the diner and began her morning routine. She found herself looking at the clock often, waiting for the end of her shift to come. She tried to tell herself it was just because at the end of her shift she could go home, and that it had nothing to do with the fact that Mr.Beauvais would be picking her up from work. Finally after an eternity 5 O'clock rolled around, she yanked off her apron and pulled her jacket on and hurried out to the parking lot, her heart beating faster when she saw the familiar black Mercedes waiting for her. She got in, smiling at Erik.

"Thank you for this" she said as she buckled her seat belt.

"I told you this morning, it isn't a problem Ms.Daae"

Christine frowned "Christine"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Call me Christine, Ms.Daae makes me feel old," she said with a small grin.

He loved to see her smile; she didn't do nearly often enough.

"As you wish…Christine," he said softly.

Her heart started to beat faster when she heard him say her name. Never before had she heard her name sound so utterly beautiful as it did when Erik said it. She brushed a stray curl away from her face, glancing over at him. He was a very handsome man with strong, defined features. His eyes were the oddest color; she had never seen eyes with that color before. The white mask that covered the right side of his face added to his looks. She wondered what was hidden beyond it, but was afraid to broach the subject, knowing that it was a forbidden topic.

Erik could feel her eyes on him, staring at the mask. Fighting back the anger that was building in him he gripped the steering wheel harder but remained silent. Christine saw his white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. She turned her eyes to the road in front of them, feeling horrible for staring so rudely. When they reached her apartment building she took a breath. "Thank you" she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"You're Welcome Christine. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call" he really wanted to ask her to dinner, but he wasn't brave enough for so bold a move just yet. He saw her nod, before getting out of the car. He watched her carefully as she walked into the apartment building and disappeared from sight. He sighed in despair as he drove off, oh how he loved her! She was so unhappy, and he knew if she just gave him a chance he could make her smile again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey All! Here's the next chappie, chock full of some E/C! Let me know what you think of it! Thank you to those who have taken the time to review this story already! Without you guys I may never update:)   
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or storyline, but the characterizations and storyline of this story are mine!  
**

* * *

Christine walked into her apartment and leaned against the door once she had closed it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt a bit faint though she had no idea why. Her maestro was a mystery to her, he could be charming and sincere and intimidating and frightening. But whenever she was around him she felt her pulse quicken, though she couldn't put her finger on why. She moved into the tiny apartment, dropping her purse on the table as she walked by it.

She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and pulled a book out of the little bookcase and plopped down on the couch to read. She had no sooner opened the book when the phone started ringing. She frowned as she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Chris? It's Raoul"

Her frown deepened as he called her Chris "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat or something"

She closed her eyes pausing to think for a moment "Sure, how about in an hour" she answered halfheartedly. She could almost hear the grin as he replied. She couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face as she hung up. She set her book down and went to shower and ready herself.

Raoul appeared at her door an hour later, she smiled as she stepped outside the door pulling her jacket on. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"You look great" he said quietly.

She blushed, lowering her eyes "You too" she managed to whisper to him.

He grinned as he took her hand and led her out to his car.

He took her to a small Mexican cantina that was small and secluded. They spent a good part of dinner just gossiping. It wasn't until dessert that he took her by surprise.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with my family next Saturday. My brother Philippe and sister Elizabeth will be there"

Her face paled and she dropped her fork to her plate. Recovering herself she looked at him. "A family dinner? With your entire family?"

He laughed, "They don't bite, they'll love you!"

She bit her lip, but nodded "It sounds lovely."

He smiled widely "Great! I'll pick you up around 4 this Saturday"

She attempted a weak smile "Great"

She wasn't looking forward to that dinner, she and Raoul didn't run in the same circles and she knew his family wouldn't approve of her, but she didn't have the heart to say anything to him, he seemed so excited about it. She ate the rest of her dessert in silence. Raoul dropped her off, giving her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. She blushed, turning around quickly to unlock her door, smiling at him as she shut the door.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and set her purse down on the table. She slumped down into one of the chairs. Meeting the parents…that was a big step, she didn't think things had gotten that serious. They had gone out on 3 dates! She held her head in her hands _what was I thinking agreeing to that! They'll eat me alive!_ She thought to herself miserably. This is why she didn't date! She had no clue what she was doing. She forced herself out of the chair and wandered into her bedroom and got ready for bed with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

The next 4 days went too quickly for Christine; she was absolutely dreading the dinner with Raoul's family. Erik had been kind enough to take her to and from work the rest of the week and he had noticed the change in her demeanor almost immediately, but she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.

Friday evening rolled around and Christine was in a near panic when Erik picked her up from work. She had a look of terror in her eyes as she slid into the comforting black leather interior.

"Christine, please tell me what is bothering you," he pleaded.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath "Well this guy I'm sort of seeing but not really asked me to go to his parents house for dinner tomorrow and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I mean that's a huge step and I didn't know it was that serious! And I don't know what I'm doing" she ended miserably.

Erik felt his heart stop, then his blood boil when he heard her tell him she had been seeing a boy. He gripped the steering wheel harder and remained silent.

"I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend" he managed to choke out through clenched teeth.

Christine in her near hysteria didn't notice his anger "He's not!" she nearly wailed, "We've gone on 3 dates! 3! I don't want to be serious with him! I…" she stopped and leaned her head against the window looking out at the landscape as it passed by.

Erik forced himself to calm down; she was oblivious to his emotions. He couldn't lose his cool with her now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my cool like that," she said meekly.

He managed a small smile "Think nothing of it, you're under a lot of pressure"

She turned to him suddenly "What should I do?"

He was taken aback by that, he glanced over at her and saw the look of desperation on her face. He was even more clueless about this kind of stuff than she! He sighed, "I'm not really the person to ask about relationships my dear"

He saw the look of disappointment cross her face. "Perhaps you should tell him how you feel? Tell him that you don't want anything serious," he offered, changing a glance at her face.

She seemed almost relieved when he spoke, like his advice would make all things better. They arrived at her apartment building; she remained in the car for a few moments.

"Would you like to come in?" she said without thinking "I have" she paused, thinking about what she could offer him and blushed when she realized she had nothing! Someone deflated she looked down at her hands "I have tap water" she said softly.

Erik nearly laughed at the expression on her face! She looked so forlorn! He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her and tell her it was okay. But he knew if he laughed at her, she would never recover from it. Instead he offered her something he had wanted to ask for sometime but was never brave enough.

"Would you like to have dinner?" he asked softly, his golden-green eyes dancing.

She managed a small smile "Dinner would be lovely, just let me change"

He nodded "Of course, I'll wait here. Take your time"

* * *

She hurried out of the car and ran into the apartment building, her heart pounding like it would burst from her chest. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, but she didn't care. She hurried to change her clothes, before stopping to put on some light makeup. She paused as she was putting mascara on, what was she doing? She didn't primp like this for Raoul! She never felt this giddy when she went anywhere with Raoul. She shook her head, hurrying to finish determined to push all doubts aside. She grabbed her jacket and bolted out the door.

She stopped to catch her breath before she walked outside. She got in the car, smiling when she heard a Mozart Piano concerto playing softly in the background. He smiled at her, trying to slow the thudding of his heart when he saw her. She looked beautiful! And she was smiling! A real genuine smile, a rare gift as he was finding out. She buckled her seatbelt, before letting herself relax back against this seat.

He started driving, not speaking for a few minutes. He knew the perfect restaurant to take her to; it was one of the only places he would go, when he would leave the manor. "I hope you like French cuisine" he said finally.

She smiled "Sounds wonderful" she stopped smiling when she realized she was flirting. What was she doing!

He saw her blush again; he thought she looked absolutely charming when she blushed. He returned his gaze to the road ahead of him, thrilled beyond belief that she was here, with him going out in public with him. Forcing himself to look at the road in front of him instead of at Christine, he instead tried to engage her in conversation.

"How long have you been seeing your young man?"

He felt a small amount of pleasure at the look of irritation pass over her face when he mentioned it.

"We've been on three dates" she paused "I mean we've gone out to dinner 3 times, but…is that really a date?" she asked looking at him seriously.

"Honestly I am not the person to be asking that. I have very little experience with dating or women," he added absently.

She looked at him for a moment "Is this a date?" she asked softly, her voice wavering slightly in anticipation. _Do I want it to be a date?_ She asked herself. She looked over at him, smiling at his nervousness _yes, I do_. She watched him for a moment as he debated her question.

Finally as he had a death grip on the steering wheel managed to answer her quietly "Only if you wish it to be"

She had to strain to hear it, she was sure if she could see his unmasked cheek he was blushing. She too blushed, looking down at her lap trying to hide her grin but not succeeding.

"I…I think I'd like that" she said almost as quietly.

He turned to look at her sharply, fearing he had heard her incorrectly. Seeing the redness of her cheeks and impish smile he knew he hadn't misheard her, and felt his heart begin to beat fast, the blood rushing to his ears.

He managed a weak nod "Alright then" he choked out as he returned his full attention to the road.

Once they arrived at the secluded little restaurant, Erik hurried to open her door for her and timidly offered her his arm. Trying to hide the shock on his face when she took it without hesitation, smiling up at him as she did he lead her into the candlelit dining room. Once they were seated and had put their orders in they finally began to relax.

Sitting back in her chair and taking a sip of wine Christine broke the silence. "What is it you do Erik?"

He shifted in his seat slightly "I have my hand in many fields. Music and Architecture being the main ones."

"Music?" she echoed.

"Indeed, I have many of my own pieces published as well as an Opera"

"Oh? What's the name of it?" she asked, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Don Juan Triumphant" he responded before taking a drink of wine.

She set her wine glass down on the table in surprise "What? You wrote Don Juan Triumphant! I…" she stopped, sitting forward "I sang a song from that opera for one of my music recitals!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Which song?"

"Past the Point of No Return. I did it with another student in my class."

He nodded "I'm sure it sounded spectacular."

She looked down at her lap, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Why did she have to do that so damn much around him! "Well that was a long time ago, I know that I could never sing it again, my voice is too out of practice"

"Perhaps not. Have more faith in yourself Christine. You have a great talent, of that I have no doubt."

She smiled at him "Thank you"

They were saved from the awkward silence by the arrival of their meals. They spent the rest of the meal in silence for the most part, concentrating on their food. Once Erik paid the bill, they left. Erik walked her up to her door once more.

"Thank you for dinner Erik, I really enjoyed myself." She said as she unlocked her door.

He gave a small bow and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "As did I. Perhaps we can do this again some time?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled at him "I would love it. Have a good evening" she said as she stepped inside and shut the door.

Erik walked out to his car, unable to suppress the grin on his face. While inside, Christine slumped back against the door, smiling widely still able to feel his lips on the back of her hand. Her heart pounding so hard she knew it would break from her chest. She went to bed that night with the same smile plastered on her face. As did Erik, he couldn't remember a more enjoyable evening. And for once he wasn't haunted by his dreams, but instead he dreamed of his Christine…his angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated. I finally got my schedual under control...see my profile for details. Anyway, I'm happy to announce that this story is no longer on hiatus! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter to my little drama here, let me know what you think. I always appreciate any feedback! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the characterizations and storyline are mine.**

Saturday came much too quickly for Christine, as the hours ticked away she became increasingly nervous. Finally, at 3 she resigned herself to her fate and made her way to the bathroom to shower and change before Raoul showed up to pick her up. After turning her closet inside out she decided on a pair of gray slacks and a sweater set of a pale yellow. Looking herself in the mirror for what felt like the billionth time she felt a bit more confident.

At promptly 4, Raoul knocked on her door. Grinning when he saw her, he offered his arm to her. Accepting it and attempting a grin at him she followed him out to the car and spent the entire 20 minute ride in uncomfortable silence. No longer was he the joking, charming man she had met in the diner. This Raoul was…different, like he was preparing himself for a business meeting. Not a family dinner.

All too soon they arrived at the front gates of his parent's estate, after being buzzed in Raoul pulled up in front of the house. He rushed to the other side of the car, gallantly opening the door for Christine and offering her his arm as they walked in he flashed her a somewhat comforting smile…somewhat. As soon as his mother set eyes on Christine she didn't like her. Common…that's what she saw in Christine. Elaine Charleston set her lips in a grim line and led the way to the dining room, where Philippe and Elizabeth were already seated, talking to their father.

Lawrence Charleston eyed the young lady on Raoul's arm, she looked nervous. Like a sheep walking into the lions den…poor girl, she had no idea what she was in for. Not that he cared, as far as he was concerned Raoul was an adult and could make his own decsions without anyone having to step in. The person who 'did' care about that kind of stuff was his wife, and he could see her preparing to attack the poor dear as soon as she sat down. And attack she did…

"Raoul tells us you sing" Elaine stated with barely concealed bitterness.

"Um…yes, well I mean, I used to…in school" Christine answered nervously, setting her fork down very carefully.

"And which school would that be dear?"

"Penn State University" Christine hadn't picked her fork back up, having completely lost her appetite.

"My my, such an expensive school isn't it? How was it you were able to attend?"

Her fists clenched on her knees, refusing to let them see how the comments and insinuations hurt her Christine held her head up high as she responded "I received scholarships and grants"

"How nice" Elaine crooned with false happiness.

"And what is it you do now? Raoul says you left school, too hard dear?"

Biting back a bitter retort Christine ground her teeth "I had to withdraw after my parents were killed in a car accident. I work full time now"

"Very tragic! Such a pity"

Christine glanced at Raoul, hoping he would shift the subject of conversation away from her but found him deep in conversation with his brother, sister and father. Leaving her to fend for herself against his mother. This was how dinner continued, Elaine grilling Christine, making snide comments with a smile on her face, making Christine feel worse and worse about herself until the final blow came during after dinner sherries.

"You mentioned voice lessons? How is it you are able to pay for such a luxury?"

Christine frowned, setting her glass on the coffee table lest she feel the urge to dump in on Elaine's very expensive silk pant suit. Having had enough of Elaine's contempt and rudeness Christine stood up suddenly.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. In fact, I don't think 'anything' about my past or present is any of your damn business!"

Hurrying to collect her coat and purse from the Butler, ignoring the look of shock on everyone's face. Raoul jumped up as his mother opened her mouth to respond, but at the look Raoul gave her she merely closed her mouth again, sitting back. Satisfied that she'd done her best to make sure Christine 'never' came back.

Christine stormed out of the house, slamming the door and stalking down the sidewalk. She hadn't figured out 'how' she was going to get home but she didn't care. She had known that going to dinner was going to be a mistake. _Stupid Christine!!! Thinking you could fit in, have you learned your lesson now? _Her mind raged at her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Raoul running after her, shouting her name until he grabbed her elbow.

"Christine! What the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling your name for the last minute! Why didn't you answer me?"

"I don't know Raoul, maybe if because your mother treated me like I was worse than dirt! Like I wasn't good enough for you!" she turned from him so he couldn't see her tears. Damnit! She didn't want them to see her cry.

"She's like that with everyone, you shouldn't take it personally"

"Not take it personally? Were you even listening to her? Do you even know what she said to me?" she paused, taking a shuddering breath as the tears started flowing fast down her cheeks. "Do you know how horrible she made me feel? Like I wasn't good enough to wipe the dirt off her shoes!" she angrily wiped her tears away "Who was I fooling anyway? I should have known better"

Raoul looked dumbfounded, grasping her shoulders and turning her towards him "What are you talking about? Should have known better?"

"Think about it Raoul! You and I…we run in totally different social circles. I shouldn't have tried to fit into yours. I'm sorry" she turned away and started to walk down the driveway. She was to the road when she heard Raoul's car pull up next to her.

"Get in the car Christine, let me take you home"

"No thank you, I'd prefer to walk" her stubbornness taking over. She looked down the road and began walking in the direction she thought her apartment was in.

"Please? I feel terrible about today. At least let me do this"

She stopped, glaring at him before getting into the car…reluctantly. Wisely Raoul kept quiet on the ride to her apartment, he felt bad that he hadn't stood up for her more but there wasn't much he could have done anyway. He hadn't expected his mother to react the way she had.

Without saying a word to him Christine got out of the car, slammed the door and stalked up to her apartment. She ripped her coat off and threw it on the couch viciously. She was more angry at herself than anyone; she had been stupid enough to agree to that ridiculous dinner. Throwing herself on her bed she hugged her pillow to her, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She hated what her life had turned into; the only time she managed to forget was when she was at Erik's.

_Erik…_

She picked up her phone, was she brave enough? She began to dial the number only to slam the phone it the receiver before it started ringing. No, she wasn't.

Erik was in a foul mood all weekend, knowing Christine was out with _that boy_. He remained in his music room, sulking all weekend. Nadir had foolishly suggested that he call Christine. That was met with anger and a door slammed in his face. After that, Nadir gave up knowing how stubborn Erik was.

The old adage 'When it rains, it pours' was so true, though it wasn't until Tuesday morning that Christine realized just 'how' true. At 7am George, her mechanic called to tell her there was no hope for her old car, the engine had seized and would need to be replace and he had been having a hell of a time finding a useable engine. Apologizing profusely George hung up quickly, not wanting to drag it out.

Closing her eyes, rubbing her temples Christine sunk back into her bed not wanting to deal with the outside world. She felt so tired, a kind of tired that sunk into her bones making her feel much older than her 24 years. Her alarm started shrieking 30 minutes later and she grudgingly drug herself out of bed. As she was pulling her hair into a ponytail she heard her doorbell.

When she saw his handsome face on the other side Christine couldn't help but smile. Erik smiled back at her, following her into her apartment. He noticed she looked exhausted and thin…thinner than he remembered.

"Are you well my dear?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…long weekend" she didn't want to go into the excruciating details. She looked around the living room blankly, unable to remember what she was doing. After a few minutes of staring at the coffee table she came out of the trance she had been in and collected her things.

Erik watched with a concerned expression, she wasn't herself that morning. He would have to keep a close eye on his angel…

The ride to her work was in silence with Erik focusing on the road ahead and Christine leaning her head against the window watching the trees pass by. She didn't have the energy for conversation of any kind. Smiling weakly at Erik when he pulled into the parking lot she undid her seatbelt.

"Christine are you sure you're alright?" Erik asked one last time.

"I'm fine Erik, trust me" she answered tiredly.

Leaving it at that Erik nodded, his lips in a grim line. He didn't like that she was lying to him. _Why would she do anything less you fool? You're not involved with her…you're her music teacher! _His mind raged at him. It broke his heart as she forced herself out of his car and seemingly drug herself into the diner. Something wasn't right, and he was determined to find out what it was. Instead of pulling away he parked along the side of the diner, where she couldn't see his car but he could see anyone who came and went.

As Christine was hanging up her coat her boss approached her. He almost looked afraid to talk to her.

"Christine, I'm glad you're here…there's something I need to talk to you about."

Christine felt the blood drain from her face.

"I know with the holidays almost here this isn't the best time…but" he paused, taking a breath "But we have to let you go."

If he had hit her, she wouldn't have been more surprised. "But, I've worked here for 3 years. Everyday, never missing my shifts. Never late, I stay after my shift is over to help."

"I know, but we're making some cuts and…" he hated doing this. She was one of the best employees he had but…he just couldn't afford it anymore.

Christine dropped her apron to the floor, grabbed her coat and left. Robert was calling to her, but she couldn't face him. She refused to let him see her cry. Pulling her coat on she stopped in the parking lot for a moment to catch her breath. This was turning into the day from hell, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse…it started to rain.

"That's just bloody perfect" she muttered under her breath as she crossed the parking lot and began the long walk home.

Erik frowned when he saw Christine burst through the front door of the diner and stop in the parking lot to pull her coat on. She looked distressed as she just stood there for a few moments. Erik started to wonder what she was doing. When she started walking away he started his car and pulled it up beside her, just as the rain turned into a torrential downpour.

Not paying much attention to what was going on around her; Christine yelped when a car pulled up next to her and the driver honked their horn at her. She nearly cried in relief when she saw Erik's familiar Mercedes. Throwing herself in the passenger seat and shutting the door quickly taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She failed miserably, first one tear. Then another, and another. Everything started catching up with her. Absolutely everything, her parent's death, withdrawing from school, the loneliness, the misery, the isolation. She was 24 but she felt much much older than that. Seeing Christine that upset distressed Erik to the point where he pulled the car over and sat, watching her helplessly.

He dared not touch her, that would only make the poor thing weep harder. He couldn't stand to see her cry; he'd always had a weak spot for a woman's tears…

"Christine?" he broke the crushing silence.

She looked at him, her misery written on every beautiful feature. "Why Erik? Why does all this stuff happen to me?" she sobbed.

Anger coursed through him, what had happened to this young girl? How could so much misery happen to someone so young? She reminded him of….well she reminded him of himself. So alone and miserable and unwilling to accept defeat. She was so strong; she didn't even realize the strength she had in herself. She had kept herself going for so long after her parents died, never once asking anyone for help. But getting a full time job that was killing her, just so she could rent a tiny little hovel and only eat once a month. This madness had to end!

"I..I don't know my dear." He answered quietly, daring to reach out and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I've done everything they've asked me to! I haven't done anything wrong!" she cried.

He offered her a drink of water, she took it. Sipping the water, hiccuping as her sobbing subsided. She angrily wiped away the tears and took a few deep breaths. Finally after what seemed like hours she regained control of herself.

"I'm sorry Erik, I don't usually…"

"There is nothing to forgive my dear; you've been strong enough for quite a long time. It's eventually going to catch up with you"

She sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears. "My boss fired me. He said they couldn't afford to keep me on staff any more." She shrugged "I knew he was having a rough few years, I guess it was only a matter of time" so wise and forgiving for someone so young.

"And George called about my car" she hiccupped again "He can't fix it. Stupid car" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

Erik started the car up again, driving her back to her apartment. Once they were in the parking lot, Christine made one last sweep of her face and inspected herself in the mirror.

"Thank you so much Erik. You seem to always be there when I need you" she said quietly, reaching over to put her small hand on his. She squeezed it gently, giving him a warm smile that melted his heart. If he wasn't careful he would fall head over heels in love with Christine Daae.

"It's been my pleasure Christine. I'll always be there to help you"

She could feel the blush working it's way up her cheeks, averting her gaze to their entwined hands.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure. Get another job, hopefully before my rent is due again" she gave a rueful chuckle. Easier said than done. "And so close to Thanksgiving too" she said, more to herself.

Erik had completely forgotten about the holidays only a mere 2 weeks away. Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth.

"Would you like to…have Thanksgiving dinner with me?" _Where the hell had that come from?_ He waited with baited breath for her answer.

"I would love to, thank you Erik" she responded eagerly, smiling sweetly at him.

Her masked hero had saved her once again…


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks, 14 days seemed to pass in a mere second. Before Christine could blink an eye it was Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. Christine was in her kitchenette, baking pies. She had promised to bring dessert, despite Erik's protests that she bring nothing. She had two beautiful looking pumpkin pies sitting, cooling. She could hardly wait to see Erik again; he had been by almost every day so she could have dinner at his house. He hated the thought of her sitting by herself, in her tiny little apartment. He was definitely falling in love with her. She was gracious and sweet natured, feeling as though she was taking advantage of Erik, even though he assured her on a daily basis she was doing no such thing.

Thursday morning came and for once, Christine leapt out of bed excited for the day. She hurried through the shower and began the painstaking task of choosing an outfit. She wanted to look her best for Erik today. She finally decided on a pair of black dress pants and a pale blue cashmere sweater with a scoop neck. Taking the time to style her hair so her curls weren't all crazy but sleek and elegant looking, a light application of makeup…mostly to bring out her eyes. She hardly recognized the young woman staring back at her from the mirror. This young lady was…pretty! Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She hurried to shove her feet in heels so she could answer the door.

What she wasn't prepared for was Raoul, leaning against the doorjamb with a handsome smile on his face.

"Raoul! What are you doing here?"

"Came to spend Thanksgiving with you" he produced a bouquet of roses "And to apologize for my parents"

"That's very sweet of you but…" someone behind Raoul in the hallway cleared his throat and Christine smiled when she saw Erik glaring at Raoul's back. Raoul noticed the change in her demeanor instantly and turned around to see what had caused the change.

"Erik…"

"Erik! Who is Erik?" Raoul inquired, irritated.

"I am Erik Beauvais. And you are?"

"Raoul Charleston" he held his hand out, Erik raised an eyebrow looking past him to Christine, who looked stunning.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Yes, let me just grab my coat and the pies" she turned back into her apartment, ignoring the looks the men were giving each other.

"Wait? You're going with him?" Raoul asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"Yes, I'm having Thanksgiving dinner with Erik"

"How do you know this guy?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice low.

"He's my music tutor; he was kind enough to extend an invitation to me for dinner"

"But I thought we…"

"We could what? You never called to ask me Raoul and I already made plans"

"But…" he was cut off by the look Christine was giving him. He hadn't expected her to still be angry at him. That dinner had been 2 weeks before!

"I'm sorry, but I'm running late. We can catch up later?" she asked, trying to resolve everything diplomatically. She didn't however; fail to miss the way Erik stiffened when she offered to meet with him at a later date. _Odd…_

Raoul seemed to be at a loss for words before he turned and stormed away. Erik looked from his retreating form to Christine who appeared to be relieved he left. She shook her head, walking over to Erik and wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Erik" she said, smiling as she pulled back.

To say Erik was shocked would be an understatement. She had willingly touched him! Hugged him, kissed him!! He was definitely falling in love with her.

She pulled her coat on and grabbed her purse and attempted to balance both pies in her arms before Erik came out of his reverie and took one from her. Offering her his free arm, they walked out to the car where Erik opened her door for her and placed the pies on the backseat.

The ride to Erik's house was in companionable silence, both just happy to be with the other. As soon as they walked into the house Christine could smell their dinner, and it smelled heavenly.

"Christine, so glad you could join us" Nadir said as he descended down the stairs, pausing to give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for having me"

"I hope you don't mind Nadir joining us" Erik piped in as he turned away from his butler who had come to take coats and the pies.

"Not at all, the more the merrier" Christine said, smiling. This was the first time since her parents died that she wouldn't spend Thanksgiving by herself.

"Excellent" Nadir exclaimed, offering her his arm and escorting her to the library where a fire was burning in the fireplace and some appetizers had been laid out. Erik followed behind them, watching Christine and how she interacted with everyone so easily. One of the many things he adored about her. _Careful old man, you're getting too attached._

The morning passed quickly, with Erik, Nadir and Christine chatting away eating all the appetizers that had been left and drinking an unusual amount of coffee. When dinner was announced Erik made sure he beat Nadir to escort Christine to the dining room. Nadir chuckled softly as he watched Erik nearly pounce on her; he decided at that point it would be best if he stayed out of his way when it came to Christine.

Erik pulled out her chair for her before seating himself next to her at the table. As predicted, dinner was extraordinary. And everyone raved about Christine's pies; they were a hit with everyone. As soon as dinner was over, Christine stood up and began to collect dishes, fully intending on cleaning up. Erik took her hand, chuckling.

"I employ a full staff Christine. You don't have to lift a finger"

"I know, but its Thanksgiving and I want to help. You were kind enough to share your dinner with me. The least I can do is help clear the table and clean the dishes."

Erik took the dish out of her hand and gently pulled her into the music room "You don't have to worry about anything while you are here. It was my pleasure to have you come for dinner; you needn't do a thing to repay me."

"Erik, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've…" she paused, blushing as she turned her gaze to the floor "You've become quite special to me" she nearly whispered.

Erik felt his heart leap into his chest; no words were ever sweeter than those Christine just said. "Just as you've become very dear to me as well"

Christine reached out and put her hand on his; smiling at him as though he was the most precious thing to her. "Play something for me?"

Unable to deny her anything he sat down at the piano and began to play, one of his own compositions. Christine sat next to him, closed her eyes and let the music take her away. She had never heard anything quite as beautiful as the music Erik created. All too soon it was over; she opened her eyes and found Erik watching her intensely.

"That was beautiful Erik" she said softly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere that his music had created.

Staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes Erik lost himself, Christine leaned in closer to him their shoulders and knees touching. Her hand snaking it's way to his, still resting on the ivory keys of the piano. Their heads were close, she could smell his aftershave. It was so distinctly Erik, it made her feel like she was home. She tipped her head up to meet his, his lips just inches from her own…so close…

"Thank you" Erik said, jerking back slightly. Damnit, what had he been thinking!

A look of shocked hurt crossed Christine's face and Erik wanted to die because he was the cause of it. How could he explain himself to her! How could he make her understand it wasn't her?! He took her hand and placed the tenderest of kisses on the back. Taking what she could get, Christine smiled at Erik forgiving him for his abrupt reaction to their 'almost' kiss.

They sat there for a few moments, unsure of what to do but both just enjoying each others presence. Neither of them wanted the day to end, both were happy enough to just be with each other. It took Christine a few moments before she realized that Erik hadn't released her hand. She squeezed it, smiling at him sweetly when he searched her eyes for any kind of reaction as she held his hand.

Christine couldn't understand how someone so handsome, kind and wonderful couldn't see how great he was. He had taken her under his wing and given her the most precious gift anyone could ever give, hope. She had given up on finding anyone that she could just sit with, no words needed to be spoken. Someone who understood her loneliness and isolation, she knew that she had found that perfect match with Erik. Though he never showed it, she knew he had his own problems and 'baggage' mostly due to his mask.

His mask…

Odd, since the day she had met him she rarely noticed the mask. It was just a part of him; it's what made him 'Erik' it added to his mystery and allure. She had known him for a little over a month, in that month she had grown quite attached, something she resisted as much as she could. She didn't want to leave herself open and vulnerable. Opening up to people left her open to any kind of attack and she couldn't lose anyone again. She'd suffered enough loss, she was done with it.

Unsure of her thoughts, Erik felt it best to drop her hand. He had to distance himself from her, lest he pull her into his arms and kiss him as he so longed to. They sat in silence for a while, how long Christine couldn't really say. She was content to never leave; Erik's presence was comforting and made her feel safe. When the antique clock chimed 7pm Christine knew she should be heading to her apartment, she was loath to inconvience Erik any longer.

"It's getting late; I don't want to burden you with me any longer. I appreciate you sharing your holiday meal with me Erik, it was very kind." Her eyes were downcast, to her hands which rested in her lap. Erik placed a gentle finger under her chin and tipped it up so he could look her in the eye.

"Christine, you could never be a burden to me. You are a joy to have around, never feel you are intruding or unwanted. You are welcome here whenever you wish, you needn't ask"

Christine was at a loss for words, instead she placed her hand over his and squeezed. "Thank you Erik, you are too good to me"

"Nonsense my dear" he responded softly, his expression softened as he watched Christine. Clearing his throat he sat up straighter, trying to release her had but finding that she wouldn't let go. She gave him an impish grin when he looked at her questioningly.

"I had a wonderful time today Erik, probably the best Thanksgiving since before my parents died"

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed myself immensely as well. Must have been the company"

"I agree" she looked him in the eye, challenging him almost. She hated his notion that he was unenjoyable to be around. She loved being with him, looked forward to it actually.

"Come my dear, I'll take you home. You must be tired"

"I am a bit tired" she didn't want the day to end. She didn't want the fairytale to end. But all good things must end at some point.

Erik helped her into her coat and handed her her purse and offered his arm smiling when she easily slipped her arm around his. He was even more surprised when she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked out to his car.

Erik dropped her off in front of her building with a promise to return the next day to take her out to lunch. Christine leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. Leaving Erik stunned as he watched her walk into the building before pulling away.

This was the most enjoyable Thanksgiving either of them had had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**First I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review my story! Without you guys I wouldn't want to keep writing! Second I want to address some things about this story. This is a retelling, but more importantly it is Erik and Christine's story. So in this chapter I have resolved the drama with Raoul. I feel that Erik and Christine will run into plenty of challenges in their relationship without someone else in the storyline. On a more personal note, I've been asked why it took me so long to update. Well as sometimes happens, real life interfered in a big way. I joined the Army National Guard, which has kept me busy for about 6 months. Now that I'm back in school, my muse has been a bit more cooperative. Enjoy my story and as always, drop me a line to let me know what you think!!**

For the next few days Christine avoided Raoul's calls, she had no desire to see him or speak to him. She was too caught up in Erik.

With only 3 short weeks till Christmas Christine began making Erik's present. She had decided to paint him a picture. In a passing conversation Erik had mentioned that he always loved the Penn State Main Campus, thinking it absolutely beautiful. He also said he especially loved Old Main, where PSU President Graham Spaniers office was located. So as her gift to him she spent many chilly, cold days on Old Main Lawn sketching and memorizing everything about Old Main, just so she could paint a respectable representation of it. She got many odd looks, during the colder winter months many Penn State Students sought the warmth of the HUB or Pattee Library. Not many people were seen studying Old Main in December.

As she mixed colors on her palette she paused, thinking of the past few days. Never before had she felt so special than when she was with Erik. The way he looked at her, like she was the most wonderful thing on the earth. She still hadn't found a job and was living off unemployment, or trying to live off unemployment. She had been looking for a decently paying job but sadly she hadn't come up with much.

Every time Erik saw her he asked how her job search was going and if she needed any help. She was too stubborn to accept anything from him, which he was finding out even if it infuriated him to no end. She thought she saw the wheels turning in his head every time he saw her apartment. Who knew what he had up his sleeve.

She reached over and turned on her CD player and started painting. She didn't come out of her creative 'place' until the phone rang. Glancing at the clock she saw it was three O'clock, if anything Erik was predictable. She knew he would be over in exactly 30 minutes to collect her and take her back to his house for a voice lesson and dinner. Setting her brush down she answered the phone, grinning from ear to ear when she heard Erik's soothing voice on the other end.

Like clockwork, she had precisely 30 minutes to shower and change. She hid the painting in her room and jumped through the shower. As she was dressing she mused how quickly her life had changed for the better. Little more than a month ago she was an orphan, victim of tragic fate having both parents die and having no one to turn to save for Meg. Having Erik in her life made her life worth living it seemed. He gave her a reason to get up in the morning. Pausing as she was sliding her feet into boots she realized something…something that had been so gradual and slow in coming. She was falling in love with Erik…

She was pulled out of her reverie by her doorbell; she hurried out to answer it unable to help the grin that spread across her face when she saw Erik. She gave him the customary hug and kiss before letting him in.

"Are you ready to go my dear?"

"Yes, let me just grab my coat and purse" she ran back to her room to grab the aforementioned items, returning as she was shoving her arms into the sleeves of her coat. Erik offered her his arm and the two left.

As always their music lesson was a source of enjoyment for both of them. They spoke their own language during that hour; no one ever interrupted them with anything while they were locked away in the music room. And as always a fabulous dinner was waiting for them in the dining room, sometimes Nadir would join them. Today was not one of those days.

Erik pulled Christine's chair out for her, seating her before sitting down himself. It had been nearly 3 weeks since Christine had lost her job, though it seemed like forever ago to her. Erik had been kicking an idea around ever since he saw the tiny apartment she lived in, but had been unsure how to precede without scaring the poor girl. He knew she would never take anything from him; she hated charity and liked to earn her keep. She was so like him.

"How has your job search been going?" he asked innocently.

Christine frowned; she had been less than successful so far. "Not so well to be honest with you. But I'm sure something will open up."

"How would you feel working for me?" he asked, watching her expression carefully.

"Erik, I'm a college drop out who was majoring in voice. The most experience I have is in waitressing, I highly doubt I have the qualifications to work for you. It's very sweet of you, but I'll manage on my own" she smiled sweetly at him, hoping her refusal hadn't made him angry.

"First of all, you underestimate yourself my dear. I would be hard pressed to find someone as resourceful and intelligent as you. I was more meaning along the lines of being a PA to Nadir"

"But isn't Nadir your assistant?" she asked, confused.

"Not exactly, he's my financial advisor but he does much more than that. He has his hand in just about everything, without him I think both of my business would fail to run. Because of that I feel that he needs additional hands to help with the day to day irritants. I'm not an…easy man to work for" he admitted with a grin.

Christine opened her mouth to object, but for the life of her couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing she could do was smile appreciatively at Erik.

"Very good, I'm glad we got that settled. We will move your things into your townhome immediately, and we'll have to do something about transportation for you" Erik said, more to himself than Christine.

"Townhome? What townhouse?"

Erik seemed jerked out of his planning by the tone of her voice, the slight panic in it. "Forgive me my dear. I own some townhouses about 5 minutes down the road, Nadir has his own place there as do some of my other employees. It's easier having them so close by, you may go tomorrow and chose one to your liking. Nadir will arrange to have it furnished and we will of course provide you with a vehicle. Something a bit more reliable than your previous car"

"Erik, this is too much. I can't accept all this! I can keep my apartment and I can just take a bus"

"Let me do this for you Christine" he asked softly, imploringly. He could see the battle being raged in her eyes, he hoped her stubborn pride wouldn't get in the way.

Christine could deny him nothing. He looked so relieved when she nodded she wanted to hug him. He really was her savior. They passed the rest of the meal in silence, with Christine glancing over at him every now and then. After dessert Erik drove her home, with a promise to return for her the next morning so they could get everything underway.

After changing into her pajamas and curling up with a novel Christine was more than surprised to hear someone knock on her door. Grinning at the possibility it might be Erik she rushed to the living room to open the door. Her grin disappeared when she saw Raoul standing in front on her.

"Christine, I…you haven't called" he ended lamely.

Guilt surged through Christine, he really deserved much better than that. "I'm sorry Raoul, I've been busy"

"I went by the diner, they said you had been fired, I was so worried about you"

"That was over 2 weeks ago" Christine countered.

Raoul frowned "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Not at all" she sighed, running a hand through her hair, gesturing for him to follow her into the living room. "I'm sorry Raoul; I haven't been fair to you. I think you're very nice but…we just don't work. You and I, we are from very different worlds" she gave him a small smile "I enjoy spending time with you, but as friends"

Raoul sighed defeated, he knew this was coming. Ever since he had seen Christine with her music tutor, he could see then that Christine was smitten with her mysterious tutor. "Yeah" he stood up and offered her a weak smile "See you around Christine" and with that he was gone.

The next morning when Erik came by to pick Christine up he couldn't help but notice how she carried herself. No longer was she timid or frail looking. She looked confident and ready to take on the world, much different then when he first met her. She was even more beautiful now; her self esteem gave her so much!

Christine balked when he handed her the keys to a brand new BMW and a cell phone. "Erik! I can't-"

He put up a hand to stop her "Christine, Nadir and I will need to be able to get in contact with you anytime. "

"I understand that, but Erik I can't accept this from you" she said gesturing to the car that was next to her. "You can and will, I'll not have you driving around in a car that looks as though it is ready to fall apart at any moment. You're my employee now, I take care of my employees" he said, ending the conversation.

She took the keys and cell phone and stuck them in her purse before following him into the house and up to his office. Surprisingly a room she had never been in before. She sat down, smiling at Nadir when he walked in.

"How is my new assistant?" he asked cheerfully.

"Very well, thank you"

For the next hour Erik went over all the details of her employment with him. Erik gave her the figure for her salary and she balked. "Erik! That's-" she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "More than generous, thank you" she ended lamely. Erik nodded satisfied he had touched on everything he needed to. "Welcome on board my dear" he said as he took her signed contract and handed her a check. At her questioning look he answered "A pay advance"

After her meeting with Erik, Nadir took her to her new townhouse which she was surprised to find fully furnished and with all her things already moved over. She shook her head in disbelief, Nadir laughed "Just accept it; things will go much smoother if you do. He doesn't mean any harm; he's just used to being in charge"

"I understand that, but he really shouldn't spend so much money on me."

"He takes great pleasure in providing for you, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. He…he cares for you very much"

"I know, and I care for him too" she responded softly, looking around at all Erik had given her. Would she ever be able to repay him for his kindness? Nadir patted her shoulder and started showing her around her new home.

The rest of the day was spent with Nadir, showing her around his office in Erik's mansion, showing her what she would be responsible for and the like. It was a lot to take in, but Christine was a fast learner. That night at dinner Christine kept thanking Erik for everything. After dinner she went home, it had been a long day and she was tired. Erik walked her out to her car as he always did.

"Thank you for everything"

He dared to caress her cheek lightly "It was my pleasure Christine"

She loved how her name sounded when he said it, with his light French accent. She stepped closer to him, inhaling his cologne. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful amber/golden eyes "Someday I'll be able to repay you for all you've done"

"You already have my dear" he responded, his voice thick with unspoken emotion. She smelled wonderful, like a bouquet of flowers. He wanted to kiss her so badly; she wanted him to kiss her. She tipped her head up slightly, begging him to kiss her. The shock that went through his body when he saw her asking for his kiss was noticeable only in his eyes.

Christine saw that she would have to take the initiative in this, Erik was too much of a gentleman and too unsure of himself to see that she 'wanted' him to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and pulling him down to her before giving him the lightest of kisses on his lips. Erik pulled her to him, crushing her body against his as he pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her lips before she parted them, allowing him to taste her sweetness. Christine never knew so much emotion could be poured into one kiss; she felt every heartbreak, every triumph in that kiss. It was astonishing. Too soon, this kiss was broken leaving both of them breathless and more than a little amazed at the turn of events.

Christine didn't want to leave, Erik didn't want her to leave either but both of them knew it was for the best if she returned home. Giving him one last kiss she got in her car and left before either of them could change their minds. Things had gotten so much more complicated; with that one action they had changed everything. But surprisingly neither of them cared. They both returned to their respective homes, thinking of nothing but the other person.


	9. Chapter 9

Christine couldn't sleep that night; every time she closed her eyes she felt Erik's lips on her own. It was driving her crazy. She got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, grabbed her purse and left. She couldn't stay inside any more; she'd go crazy if she did. Instead she droved downtown and decided to cruise alone Beaver Avenue and College Avenue, watching people leaving the bars, stumbling home…ah the good old days of college. She drove around campus, Beaver Stadium and the Bryce Jordan Center down past the ROTC building and the creamery. She parked her car in the lot behind the creamery, it was reserved for staff only but this late she doubted anyone would care. She walked down the familiar paths, by buildings she had class in. It filled her with a profound feeling of sadness; she missed the opportunities she had missed because of her parent's death.

She missed being a college student, not having to worry about anything…well; at least that's what her friends told her. She was never lucky enough to get a 'free ride' she was always having to work on the side to supplement her income so she could afford the luxuries of food and heat and electricity. A smile crept along her lips as she thought of the masked man who had taken her under his wing and given her so much. So much had changed in the past 2 months, and yet it seemed like nothing had changed.

It was just like her parents were alive again, she had someone who obviously cared about her, helped her when she needed it. Her heart ached for just a moment, she had always loved spending the holidays with her parents, they were her favorite time of year. In the years since her parent's death she had taken to working on the holidays so her co-workers could enjoy the holidays with their families. They were the loneliest months for her. Maybe she could make Christmas Dinner for Erik and Nadir this year.

She finally felt the cold, seeping into her bones. She hoped she wouldn't get sick, shrugging the thought away she hurried back to her car.

Finally she turned back into the parking lot of her new home, she sat in her car listening to Carrie Underwood, resting her head on the soft cool leather. Turning the car off and getting out she rushed into the house, it was horribly cold out and she wasn't wearing a coat. Once she was inside she threw her keys on the table and dropped her purse next to them.

What she really wanted was to crawl in bed with a certain masked French-man who was sleeping just up the road. Instead she turned to go into her own bedroom, crawled into the lonely bed and finally fell asleep.

A few miles up the road Erik was in his room pacing furiously, the memory of his kiss with Christine running through his mind over and over again. He was so weak, allowing himself to give into his deepest desires and allowing himself to kiss her. What had he been thinking? She's so young and innocent yet, what the hell was he thinking kissing her like that?

He drug a hand through his hair in frustration, god he loved her so much!! He wanted her to come to him when she was happy or sad or scared. He wanted to hold her while they fell asleep at night in each others embrace. He cast a glance to his cold, lonely bed. How he wished to see her mahogany curls peeking above the dark green silk linens. Turning his gaze back out the window.

She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize it, she didn't realize how magnificent she really was! Once smile from her could make his heart leap into his throat. He tried to bury his feelings for her deep; nothing good could come of his love for her. She would run, call him names, and despise him just like everyone else in his life had. Just like his own mother…

No, she could never know of his weakness…of his love for her.

Christine woke early the next morning, her head was pounding and she thought there was an elephant on her chest. This was not good! She forced herself out of bed and into the shower, taking more time than she had wanted to but she couldn't quite wake herself up.

Walking downstairs to make herself a cup of tea she almost hoped to see Erik sitting there at her table waiting for her. She sipped her tea, letting it coat her throat and sooth the ache and scratchiness that had set in. Erik wasn't going to be happy that she was sick on her first day of work. Maybe he wouldn't notice, maybe she wouldn't see him…yeah, right. She thought to herself.

Erik's butler, she thought his name was Andrew…took her coat and informed her that Nadir was in his office and wished for her to join him there once she arrived. Thanking him she headed on up, rubbing her tired eyes and throbbing temples as she climbed the many stairs to the third floor. She crept into the office and saw Erik and Nadir conversing. So much for not seeing Erik…

"Ah, good morning my dear. How are you feeling?" Nadir inquired as he offered her a cup of tea. She took it eagerly.

"Fine, and yourself?" she rasped. She cringed when she heard how horrible she sounded. Erik and Nadir immediately were at her side.

"You're not well my dear" Erik put a hand to her forehead before he could stop himself.

"It's nothing, probably just a cold or something. I'm fine, really" she responded. Erik frowned when she responded.

"You should rest"

"I really don't want to, I'd rather just get to work" she protested.

Erik opened his mouth to protest louder but she put a hand on his arm "Please Erik, I don't want to go home…it's too lonely. I'd much rather stay here and work" her sapphire eyes implored him not to be angry and to let her continue.

Without a thought he caressed her cheek "Of course my dear, whatever you wish. But if you feel poorly please let Nadir know, I couldn't stand for you to be ill"

She smiled up at him "I will, I promise"

With the issue seemingly settled business went on as usual. Erik departed for his own office, leaving Nadir and Christine to get to their own agendas. First order of business for the day was a new wardrobe for Christine who had given up trying to argue when Erik had his mind set. That took nearly the entire morning and past lunch. Once they returned to the estate they went up to Nadir's office where they had a teleconference and he ran down the itinerary for the week, fairly busy since they were trying to wrap up most business before the holidays. Nadir kept a close eye on Christine who, despite valiant efforts to not show how miserable she really was feeling was starting to run out of energy. By 3 o'clock she thought she might very well faint.

"I'm so sorry Nadir, but if you're done with me for the day perhaps I'll return home now"

"Of course, forgive me Christine. I hadn't thought" he looked very worried.

She attempted a reassuring smile "I'm fine, I just want to lie down. "

"Go, get better."

She nodded, picking up her purse and walking out of the room and running right into Erik. "Oh, I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"I do hope you're heading home to bed. You sound terrible my dear"

"I am, I'm very tired"

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"That's very sweet of you Erik, but you're needed here. You have a teleconference in 10 minutes. It's right down the road, I'm sure I can manage"

Erik nodded tersely, causing Christine to look up at him puzzled. His demeanor changed almost immediately. She put a hand on his arm but he shrugged it away, she bit her lip hoping to ward off the tears that stung her eyes. "Well, I guess…" she mumbled unable to finish she just turned and walked down the stairs, the tears falling.

Erik sighed; he had to get control of his emotions. "Christine wait!" But he was too late, she was gone.

Christine dropped her purse and keys on the table and slumped onto the couch. She was too tired to make it up the stairs to her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes she made herself comfortable, breathing in the leather of the sofa happy for its coolness. She had only been there for a few minutes before she was asleep.

This was how Erik found her, after hours of inner turmoil he decided to go apologize for his odd behavior. He couldn't get her face out of his mind; the utter hurt that crossed her face when he pulled his arm away…it was too much for him to bear. He hated causing her any kind of pain or unhappiness. He used a master key to get into her apartment, his heart jumping to his throat when he saw her slumped on the sofa. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized she was just sleeping. Brushing a curl out of her face before picking her up and carrying her to her own room.

Christine was aware that someone was carrying her; she nuzzled her face to their chest inhaling their cologne. Even in her sickness induced sleep she smiled when she recognized Erik's cologne.

Erik looked down when she nuzzled his chest, a serene smile on her beautiful face. Laying her on her bed and pulling a blanket over her he sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment. Her cheeks were pink, most likely from the fever she had. He went to her bathroom and found Aspirin sitting out on the counter. Opening the bottle of water on her nightstand he sat her up and gently shook her.

"Christine, open your eyes my dear" he whispered softly into her ear.

Groaning she struggled to open her eyes "Erik? Am I late for work? Oh god!"She exclaimed trying to get off the bed.

Erik chuckled, even when she was nearly delusional from sickness she didn't want to let him down. "Ssh, ssh. You're not late for anything my dear. I want you to open your mouth and take this medicine for me"

As if she were a child obeying a parent she opened her mouth, let Erik place the Aspirin on her tongue and took a sip of water to wash them down.

"Good Girl, now go change into something more comfortable"

"I feel terrible Erik" she croaked as she moved about the room sluggishly, taking out a pair of pajamas and going into the bathroom to change.

"I know my dear, I know" he said more to himself seeing as how Christine was in the bathroom.

When she emerged she was in shorts and a long sleeved shirt, her hair down and cascading over her shoulder. She looked magnificent to Erik. He helped her back in bed, passed a hand over her forehead for a moment before standing up.

"If you need anything my dear, please don't hesitate to call me"

She nodded, her eyes becoming heavy once more. "Erik…please, please stay" she rasped, almost asleep.

Erik fought with himself for a few moments, before he sat himself on the edge of her bed uneasily. A smile crept onto her lips, she reached out and took his hand "I don't like being alone when I'm sick" she said when she saw how uncomfortable he was. "My father used to sit with me and sing to me when I was sick"

Erik pushed himself back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard more than amazed when she maneuvered herself against him, resting her head in his lap before falling asleep once more. Erik allowed himself to stroke her hair and watch her every move. Even when she was sick she was beautiful! It wasn't long before Erik fell asleep as well.

It wasn't until Erik's cell phone started ringing a few hours later when Erik and Christine woke up. Erik cursed the device, hitting the end button and turning his phone on silent. "Forgive me my dear, I didn't mean to wake you up"

She made no effort to move, just nodding. "It's quite alright, I've slept long enough. I'll get up and make us some dinner?" she struggled to sit up. "Oh god, Erik I'm so sorry. You must have had a million things to do this afternoon! You shouldn't have wasted your time here with me"

"Christine" he tipped her head to look him in the eye "There is nothing in the world that is more important to me, than your safety and wellbeing." He tucked an errant curl behind her ear "Never forget that"

She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it "Thank You Erik" there were tears in her eyes as she looked into his.

"Now, about dinner. I'll call up to the house and have Nadir bring something down for us. You will remain in bed and rest! I won't have you getting any sicker, work will still be there when you recover. Until then, you'll remain here until I deem you healthy enough to return to work"

"Yes Erik"

The smile of absolute devotion that was on her face as she looked at him shook Erik to his core. Even though Erik had tried to banish his feelings for her to the reaches of his heart he couldn't ignore them when he saw that smile. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the hall to make his phone call.

_Lord I love that man…I wonder when he'll leave me. Everyone leaves…_


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was fantastic, well at least that's what Christine assumed. She couldn't actually 'taste' the food she ate but she had yet to have a meal prepared by Erik's chef that wasn't spectacular. The homemade Chicken Noodle soup felt like heaven on her raw, scratchy throat. Erik made sure she ate every bite, while he only picked at his. When Christine frowned at his half-empty bowl Erik merely reminded her of his business luncheon that he'd had not too long before he came to her apartment. Satisfied he wasn't going to waste away to nothing Christine attempted to gather up the dishes from her room but was glared at by Erik as he took the dishes from her.

The clock next to her bed read 8:34, she wasn't the least bit tired however having spent most of the afternoon sleeping. Erik returned to her room, sitting himself on the chair that he had brought up from the dining room.

"Thank you for taking care of me Erik, it's very sweet"

"It's nothing, someone should! You've been taking care of yourself for long enough"

Biting back a yawn she threw the covers back, she was tired of being in bed already. "Christine-"

"Erik, I'm bored and these four walls are going to make me go insane. I promise I'll lie down on the sofa, but please just let me out of this room?"

She stuck her lower lip out, pleading with him. He was powerless, he could deny her nothing. "Very well" he rose and picked her up, carrying her downstairs. Giggling Christine rested her head on his shoulder; she should have known he would have done something like that. He set her on the sofa ever s gently before cautiously sitting down next to her. She smiled as she curled up next to him, as she began to channel surf. Finally she found an old movie and stopped, dropping the remote next to her before she rested her head on Erik's shoulder.

Erik loved that she felt comfortable enough to cuddle with him like that; he put an arm around her shoulders watching her for any sign of displeasure. When he saw nothing but felt her nuzzle closer to him he finally allowed himself to relax. He would have never imagined that Christine would so willingly touch him in such a way.

As they sat there neither one was really watching the movie, they were both wrapped up in their own thoughts…

Feeling Erik's strong body next to hers Christine felt herself relax, not just settling in to watch the movie but a deep down full body relaxation. In that moment she knew everything was going to be okay. As much as she had tried to distance herself from everyone she felt so drawn to Erik. She saw the same loneliness in him that she had in herself. A kindred spirit, someone so utterly resigned to being alone in the world, unnoticed and uncared for. Normally her natural instinct in this situation was to pull back, run and hide in her own misery afraid to let anyone in, let anyone get too close. So far she'd been fairly successful at that isolationist approach…until Erik blew into her life.

Christine closed her eyes so she could imprint that moment in her mind so she would never forget it. The smell of his cologne, the smell that was so uniquely Erik. The sound of his breathing mixed with the movie in the background. The feeling of his arm around her shoulder, holding her to him safely. She never wanted to forget that moment…ever.

So many times had she wanted to disappear, never go back to his fabulous mansion. Hear him sing, making the angels weep as he did. But there was something about him…so…horribly lonely that she couldn't bear to leave him. Not when she knew all too well the pain of loneliness. She loved him so much that if she had to leave him now she would never recover. She had fallen, hard.

Erik never imagined any woman would willingly kiss him, or allow him to hold her as he was holding Christine. This precious angel beside him had given him so much; he doubted she would ever know just 'how' much she had brought to his miserable, lonely life. He never wanted to fall in love, with love came pain and he had certainly had enough of that to last him 3 lifetimes. But something about Christine…something about her had captured him and refused to leave him in peace. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, smiling at him. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. The simple joy that she brought into his life was enough to make him want to be a better man, to live his life instead of merely existing.

He wanted to show her everything that life had to offer! He wanted to show her and give her the world even if he had to move the heavens and earth to do that. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. Did she know that? Could he tell her? Or would she laugh, and point mockingly? He closed his eyes, fighting back so many bad memories of his childhood and teen years. If he could banish those memories to the darkest depths of his mind he would. How could he tell her of his own mother pushing him away, refusing him a kiss, her love? No..He could never tell her, he could never soil her with such misery.

Only time would tell…

Christine could feel Erik tensing up next to her, lost in thought he didn't even realize his body was reacting that way. She lifted her head off his shoulder for a moment to look up at him; he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She knew when she was feeling better they would have to have a conversation about the change in their relationship, even though she was unsure what that change was…

Feeling him tense up again, Christine pulled away from him. "Erik is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Yes, quite. Forgive me my dear, I'm just tired"

She didn't believe it, he didn't believe it but neither would say anything. Nodding she put her head back on his shoulder and turned her attention back to the movie even though she didn't have a clue what was going on.

When she woke up the next morning she was back in bed, the covers tucked around her and Erik was no where to be found. Frowning as she pushed the covers back and herself out of bed she retreated to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. As she was pulling the shower curtain shut she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She poked her head out of the bathroom and was more than shocked when she saw Erik standing at the top of the stairs, tray in hand and a scowl on his face.

"I hope you are not preparing to go to work today" he huffed.

"Apparently not" Christine replied with a giggle. She followed him back into the bedroom, where she sat down in the middle of her bed. Erik placed the tray in front of her, seating himself back in his throne of honor next to her bed.

Not the least bit hungry Christine picked at her fruit and toast under Erik's watchful eye. When she'd had her fill she pushed the tray back from her and rested back against her pillows. "Thank you Erik, but you don't have to stay and play nursemaid"

"I know I don't have to, I'm doing it because I want to" he said in a tone that told her that was the end of that conversation. Erik took her tray downstairs and returned with a bottle of water which he handed to her. They sat in a rather uncomfortable silence before Christine broke it.

"I have to know, where does the accent come from?" she asked suddenly.

Erik smirked as she sat back, crossing his arms over his chest before answering "My parents were French, English is in fact my second language."

"Wow, do you go back to France often?"

"I usually try to go back once or twice a year. I have some properties outside Nice and Paris that I own that are quite nice." He paused, for a moment allowing his arms to fall and his hands rest in his lap "Perhaps you would care to accompany me next time I go?"

"Oh my god, I would love to! I've always wanted to see Europe! What better place to start than France?" the glee so obvious on her sickly features. The smile faded slightly, as though she was remembering something unpleasant. "My parents were going to take me on a European tour as a graduation gift" she said at last.

The atmosphere between them very serious suddenly Erik leaned forward "I am very sorry for your parents Christine, no one should ever have to endure that"

"Thank you. It was 3 years ago, time heals all wounds. Or, at least that's what everyone keeps telling me" she mumbled.

"Ah, yes. People who've never had a hard time with anything are usually the first ones to say something ridiculous like that"

Christine smiled dryly, nodding in agreement. "What about your parents? Are they still alive?"

Christine saw his posture stiffen immediately, his eyes turn cold and distant "No, they both died a few years ago"

"Erik, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not. My parents and I did not…get on well, as I'm sure you can imagine"

"Why? I would think any parent would be proud to have a son as accomplished as you."

Her calm reply rankled Erik for reasons he didn't know, he felt his temper rising. "Yes, but having such an accomplished monster makes for quite a different story" he spat.

Christine furrowed her brow; she hated how he used the term 'monster' in relation to himself. "I never thought you were a monster Erik. I'd be proud to have a son who is half as wonderful and successful as you!"

Erik shot out of his chair, not willing to have this conversation with her at that time but seeing no way around it. Her blind acceptance of his mask bothered him, though he had no idea why. Christine pushed herself off the bed, standing beside it. At first she thought Erik was going to bolt for the door and leave her for good. At the thought of never seeing him again she felt the prick of tears behind her eyes. She took a step towards him, which he countered by a step away from her.

"Erik…your parents were foolish to treat you like that merely because of-"

Erik cut her off with a murderous glare "Merely because of my face? Because of the abomination that I had become? You know nothing of this! You couldn't possibly understand and know the loneliness and misery that has accompanied this face!"

"How would you know Erik? Just because I wasn't born with a deformity doesn't mean I don't know loneliness! Don't you dare think for one second that you are the only one who has suffered!" if she hadn't been sick she wouldn't have sounded so pathetic. But instead it came out as a croak and she immediately started hacking. She took a long drink of water, turning her back from Erik so she could regain some composure.

When she turned back around she could see how angry Erik was, his body language screamed his displeasure. When Erik heard her start to cough he wanted to run to her, but his anger stayed him.

"I've never once treated you as those horrible things you keep calling yourself. I've treated you as a human, as a man and as a friend. I won't let you abuse yourself like that!" she took a few steps toward him when she saw his posture relax a bit. "I don't care what your parents thought, said or for them one bit. I think it's criminal what they did to make you think such horrible things about yourself." Finally when she was in front of him she reached out and took his hand.

"No matter what you think of yourself to me you're a friend and savior. You saved me from myself Erik, pulled me out of my misery and gave me a purpose" she stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. "You're so special to me Erik, I owe you everything" she looked up at him, stepping closer yet so their bodies were touching.

Erik cautiously put an arm around her, still holding her hand. Christine laid her head on his chest, disengaging her hand from his and bringing her arms around his neck holding him to her. Erik pulled her into his embrace, resting his unmasked cheek against her hair.

No words were needed to express acceptance, love or devotion. It was simply 'there'. Erik picked his head up to look her in the eye. She met his gaze before he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss that promised everything.


	11. Chapter 11

3 days later Christine was feeling much better and back to work. Erik had stayed by her side the entire time she had been bed ridden, after their rather explosive conversation neither had wanted to upset the other so they stuck to neutral conversation topics.

Up in his office Erik, Nadir and Christine were involved in a teleconference with one of the board of executives from Erik's music Production Company pretty much giving him an update on their success. It was an incredibly boring hour for all involved, however such was the price you paid when you were a highly successful billionaire. Mercifully the conference was over, ending their business day until January 3rd. Neither Erik nor Christine had mentioned the holidays just yet and Christine knew she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come have Christmas Dinner at my house"

Nadir smiled, while Erik just looked shocked. Nadir answered first "That's very sweet of you my dear, but I am flying home to spend the holidays with my family" Christine grinned "Well I hope you have a very Merry Christmas then" she looked to Erik with hope and longing in her eyes.

"I would be honored my dear"

Christine smiled from ear to ear "Great!" secretly she had hoped it would just be her and Erik. She wanted to spend some time with him, alone when she wasn't sick. She glanced outside, daylight was fading fast and she wanted to make one more trip to Old Main to get some final details for Erik's gift. She stood up, smoothed her skirt and smiled at Nadir and Erik. "Well, have a nice evening. See you tomorrow" she hurried out of the room, rushing to her car and taking off for campus.

Erik couldn't help the hurt that crossed his expression as she ran out, he tried to tell himself to be reasonable and that he was being perfectly paranoid. Nadir saw the internal struggle in Erik "It means nothing, don't blow it out of proportion" Erik sent him a silencing glare, Nadir tactfully left the room leaving Erik to mope.

4 hours later Christine was chilled to the bone but very satisfied that her painting would be beautiful. She hurried into her townhouse and practically sprinted for the shower. After a long soak in the refreshing hot shower she dressed in sweats before going downstairs to find some dinner for herself. It was odd, Erik not being there…

So immersed in cooking her dinner Christine didn't hear the front door open or the person making their way to the kitchen until she turned around and saw Erik's tall form looking back at her. She screamed, dropping her spatula in her shock. She giggled embarrassed when she realized it was Erik.

"God! I didn't realize it was you. Make some noise or something" she teased with a grin. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You hurried off this afternoon…" yeah, it sounded stupid to him too.

"I'm sorry Erik; I just had to get some errands done before it was too late"

He relaxed considerably, setting his coat on one of the chairs at her table. "Are you hungry? I'm just making a stir fry, nothing fancy"

"No thank you my dear, I ate already" he responded.

She pulled the pan off the burner and hurried about grabbing a bottle of water before making her a plate, offering some to Erik once more. They both sat at the table, a bit uncomfortable.

"Forgive me for just barging in here" Erik said after a few moments.

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad you came by. It gets…lonely here" she took another bite of food, before pushing her plate away. Her appetite still hadn't returned. This was the opportunity she had wanted; she needed to talk to Erik about…them.

She boldly reached out and took his hand, leading him to the sofa. He got the distinct impression that he should be nervous.

"Erik…I, I had hoped to discuss something with you. It's about…us" she closed her eyes; damn she was no good at the kind of stuff! "Things are different now, I mean…it's obvious we have feelings for each other and…" she stopped again, and what? Did he want to be involved with her? Did he want to just be friends? She hadn't really planned this out well at all. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it"

Erik could see she was thinking about something, she was frowning and looked quite upset. "I understand, I was foolish for believing that you would want this" he said softly, damnit! Why did he have to sound like a wounded bird! He stood up quickly, planning on making a hasty exit.

Christine realized too late that he had mistaken her hesitation for disgust! She leapt up and grabbed his arm, she couldn't let him leave! "Erik! Don't leave, that's not what I meant!" she stepped in front of him trying to block his way out. He wasn't listening to her; he pulled his arm out of her grasp and grabbed his coat. She ran in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders "Erik, please wait!" she pleaded.

He looked down into her blue eyes and saw the desperation in them, kicking himself he stopped. "I-" her courage failed her again, was she strong enough for his rejection? "I do want you" she said softly.

For a moment Erik thought he had been hearing things. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I do want you. And I know how absolutely foolish you must think I am. You're so wonderful, what could you possibly see in a nobody" she dropped her gaze from his eyes to the ground. He tipped her chin up to look at him "Everything" he responded.

"You are magnificent Christine. You are hope, joy, beauty…and so many more things. You make me want to live" he ended softly.

"And you've given me a reason to live, please don't leave" she said softly.

Christine could feel the tears building behind her eyes; he stepped closer to her and bent down to kiss her. A tender, loving kiss that he poured all his feelings for her into. After a long few moments Christine realized what he had said and smiled up at him "Really?"

"I've never wanted anything more" he responded, looking down at her precious face.

A few stray tears managed to escape; Erik brushed them away with his thumb before kissing her again this time with more passion then any previous kiss. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, tasting her sweetness. Christine pulled her against him and met his tongue in the most erotic, delicious battle that left them breathless after they pulled away. They watched each other for a moment, both a bit unsure what they should do. After a moment of awkwardness Christine took Erik's hand and led him back to the sofa.

She curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So…" she said after many minutes of sitting there.

Erik chuckled, kissing the top of her head and tightening his grip on her slightly. "Interesting night" she said. "Indeed" he agreed.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" she exclaimed "What are we so uncomfortable about?"

Erik couldn't help but laugh, she was so enchantingly lovely. She looked up at him "Why are you laughing at me?"

He bent down to kiss her "You are hardly the quiet, shy young woman I met 2 months ago. You're amazing, do you know that my dear?"

Christine blushed at his praise, but actually thought about what he had said. She 'had' changed in the short time she had known Erik. His confidence must be rubbing off on her, no longer was she afraid to experience life. Right now, at that moment she had everything she could possibly want in life, at that most perfect moment she was content and happy.

"You're a very good influence on me I suppose" she said after a minute.

"Hardly my dear"

Christine pulled back and sat up so she could look him in the eye "But you are. Erik, before I met you I didn't want to experience anything. I was content just going to work, coming home and sleeping only to wake up again to go back to work. I didn't want or need friends, I never went anywhere with anyone. But then I met you and…" she paused, running a hand through her curls "I met you and I came alive" she took his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Your confidence just kinda rubbed off on me, I'm not trying to sink into the background anymore"

Erik listened, loving her even more as she spoke. She was so extraordinary and she didn't even realize it. She was giving him credit for her new life and newfound confidence but really it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with her. She just needed someone to have a little faith in her. He pulled her in for a kiss.

When they broke the clock chimed 10pm, when had it gotten so late? Erik looked at the clock as though he wanted to smash it, he did not want to leave. Christine stood up and stretched, holding her hand out to him. He too stood up and slipped his hand around hers, she pulled him towards the stairs. He paused, unsure at the bottom. Was it too soon? Were they ready for this?

"Erik, I'm not asking for anything."

Nodding he followed her up the stairs; she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to allow him some privacy as he readied himself for bed. She did her nightly routine and returned to find Erik already in bed, looking rather nervous. She wanted to laugh but didn't dare; he looked so sweet and unsure. She set her clothes in a neat pile on the chair next to her bed and climbed in and turned off the light. Erik seemed to be frozen in place, so Christine took matters into her own hands having realized a while ago that when it came to anything physical she would have to be the one to initiate it. She scooted next to him, resting her head on his chest, slinging an arm across his waist and pressing herself next to him.

She could feel his muscles were tense and his breathing was a bit labored, she kissed his bare chest "Erik, I'm not going to bite. Just relax, I'm not ready for anything more than this yet" she wanted to giggle when she heard and felt him exhale in relief. He relaxed much more, wrapping an arm around her holding her to him. Biting her lip in amusement Christine felt it was probably best if she wait to tell him that she…well she wasn't exactly a virgin. She thought if she told him now he'd most likely have a heard attack.

And so they slept, wrapped in each others arms. It was the best feeling both of them had experienced in quite a long time, one neither of them was willing to give up anytime soon. Morning came too quickly for both of them; Christine's alarm began shrilling at 6am. She hit the snooze button and rolled over hitting a form next to her. She opened her eyes to see Erik already awake and watching her. "Good morning" she mumbled, snuggling up to him as he kissed her forehead "Good Morning ma belle"

"Have you been awake long?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"Mmm, I require very little sleep." He replied non-committal.

"Must be nice" she muttered as she pushed herself up, running a hand through her hair. She looked over at him, and frowned when she saw his mask, firmly in place. "You don't have to wear it"

"Yes, I do" he said in a tone that told Christine that conversation was over.

She bit her lip, looking down at her lap for a few moments before looking back up at him "You look good in the mornings" she paused "I take that back, you look amazing all the time but…you look good in the mornings"

He pulled her to him and kissed her "You look stunning every time I see you" he said between kisses.

An hour later Erik had returned to his house to wash and dress for the day, leaving Christine to do the same. She grabbed her jacket and purse and hurried out the door, anxious to see Erik again. Richard, one of Erik's many Butlers was waiting for her with a cup of coffee. They traded coffee for coat and she hurried upstairs to Nadir's office. As always Erik and Nadir were already there, both looked up when she walked in. Nadir grinned at her and asked her how she was feeling, just like he always did. Erik however just watched her for a moment as she situated herself before gracing her with one of his rare smiles.

They quickly got down to business, though surprisingly they wouldn't be there all day. They just had some last minute things to wrap up and they were done until after the New Year. Nadir was leaving at 4 that afternoon to fly to California to visit his family.

After lunch Nadir excused himself to tend to last minute travel details, Christine gave him a hug and wished him a merry Christmas. After he left she grinned "And then there was 2" she said to Erik. "Dinner at my place tonight?"

"Actually…" Erik paused, to look at her "I wanted to discuss something with you and…I realize I should have brought this up sooner but…" Christine stiffened, what was he so nervous about? Did he rethink their discussion from the previous night and he didn't want to be with her? "Normally I spend the holidays in France"

Oh…there it was, he was leaving for the holidays.

"And I was wondering if you would care to accompany me. I would very much enjoy your company"

Did she hear him right? Did he just ask her to go _with_ him to France? "Oh, I…I would love to!" she exclaimed.

He watched her with interest "Did you think I was going to leave you here alone over the holidays?"

She frowned, not answering. Erik to her surprise chuckled "My dear, how little you think of me" he rose from his desk and took her hand, pulling her up and into his embrace. "How could you think I would go anywhere and leave you behind?"

Christine buried her face in his chest before he tipped her chin up to look him in the eye "You'll never be alone again Christine, I promise you that" he bent down and gave her the tenderest of kisses. "Neither will you Erik"

They stood there for a while, just enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I felt that a little angst would be good! Don't worry, this story is far from over and I won't leave our dear Erik and Christine hanging for too long. As I've said over and over this is a total EC fic, so fear not! Thank you all for your support and reviews, I'm becoming addicted to them! I need your encouragement! Enjoy this next chapter, the next update will be following later tonight or tomorrow!**

In 2 days Erik and Christine would be flying to Paris for the Holidays and Christine had no idea what to pack. Standing in front of her closet, arms crossed and a scowl on her face Christine debated…she was never any good at this. Her cell phone rang, she pick it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding a bit harassed.

"You sound upset, what's wrong my dear?" Erik's soothing voice asked.

She relaxed slightly "Oh, it's nothing…just stupid little girl problems."

There was a pause; he was obviously expecting her to elaborate. "I don't know what to pack" she said finally. The sweet sound of his laughter came over the line. "Don't worry ma belle, I'll send someone over to take care of it. You needn't worry about anything."

"I'll try not to. Did you get your work done?" she asked as she pinned the phone to her shoulder as she started rifling through the clothes.

"I did, and that's why I was calling. Would you care to have dinner with me?"

"As if you need to ask, I'll be over in a few."

"I sent a car over to get you. Andrew will close down your apartment and bring everything you'll need. He should be there any moment; you'll stay here until we leave for Paris."

Christine laughed; anyone else would find Erik horribly over-whelming and bossy. She however, wasn't one of those people. She loved it. True to his word she heard the doorbell, she ran down the stairs taking them 2 at a time. She threw the door open, grinning at Andrew as he gave her a knowing smile.

"He's waiting for you my dear; I'll take care of everything here. Georges is waiting in the car"

She smiled at Andrew gratefully, pulling her coat on and grabbing her purse as she ran out the door. As usual there was someone waiting for her as she exited the car. Richard took her coat and directed her to the library where Erik was sitting in one of the many chairs in front of the fire, immersed in a novel. He looked up when he heard her footsteps on the hardwood floors. He set his book down and rose, opening his arms to her as she stepped into his embrace.

The two stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace for a few moments enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's company. A voice at the door informed them that dinner was ready and waiting. Christine looked up at Erik, who bent down and gave her a light kiss.

"Hungry my darling?" he asked as they walked out of the library.

"Yes, very"

As always their meal was absolutely delicious, Christine could get used to eating gourmet meals every evening. After dinner Erik led her to the music room, it didn't seem like a complete day without singing. To Erik's delight she was flourishing under his tutelage as he knew she would. She had raw talent; she just had to mold it. Afterwards they were curled up on the sofa together, Erik running his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Neither of them saying anything, just sitting and being with each other.

"Tell me about your parents Christine" he said after a moment.

She looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "I find that I know very little about you. I know your parents were killed in a car accident, I know you went to Penn State but I know very little about 'you'"

She returned her head to his chest before answering. "My parents were wonderful, Dad was a violinist and Mom was a singer. When my mom met my dad he was a member of the Pittsburgh Symphony, she was a voice major at Pitt. After they married they moved to State College, Dad got a job teaching at the University. Mom was a stay at home mom, always keeping the family together."

She paused; it had been so long since she'd talked about her parents…

"I went to State College High naturally" she grinned "I played Field Hockey and was on the Swim team"

Erik looked down at her, the surprise on his face "I would have never guessed."

She grinned up at him "Not many people could, it was an odd mix I know. When I wasn't swimming, or on the field I was singing in the Choir. I was in all the extracurricular choir groups…Chamber Singers, Master Singers, Tapestry…I loved it, I wasn't very good but"

"Well you must have been good enough, from what I hear it is quite difficult to get into Master Singers. State College has always had a very good music program"

"I guess" she shrugged "I graduated with high honors, and went to Penn State. Like everyone else in school did" she sighed "My best friend and I were dorm mates and I had the time of my life in College. I wasn't a homebody like I am now. I went out to parties, dated, and had friends. Though Meg was always the social butterfly I had my group." She felt a lump form in her throat "After 2 years at PSU my parents died and I had to withdraw. So I got a job at the diner and the rest…is history" she felt the familiar tingle of tears behind her eyes.

Erik held her close, kissing her temple. "I'm so sorry ma belle; no one should ever go through what you have"

Christine sat up, taking a breath and closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them again, smiling at Erik "It all worked out well. I mean, I have you now how much better could life get?"

She would never cease to astound him, the devotion she had for him. "What about your parents?" he heard her ask. He stiffened immediately.

"They are dead and much better off" the conversation was over. Christine bit her lip; she hadn't meant to make him angry. She wondered how long he would shut her out, there was so much she still didn't know about him and she was loath to press the matter, seeing how volatile he was about it. It hurt her heart that he had been so abused and unloved; she wanted him to trust her enough to tell her about it. She stood up, suddenly feeling very tired. "If you don't mind I think I'll go to bed now"

Erik had noticed her change in demeanor almost instantly and knew what had caused it. He couldn't tell her yet, he wanted to enjoy her a bit longer before she would abandon him as so many had done before her. He too stood, and reached up to take her hand and was hurt when she let it lie in his limply. There would be no solace for him that night. "If you wish my dear, you may choose any of the rooms on the second floor." He secretly hoped she would choose to sleep with him but was going to leave it entirely up to her.

She nodded, gave him a kiss and went upstairs. She chose the room across from the master suite; she saw that Andrew had thoughtfully put her luggage in that room. She changed into pajamas and crawled into the gigantic bed, she missed Erik next to her. She wished she could erase all the hurt from his past, she wished he trusted her enough with his secrets.

Erik stayed awake for a few more hours, brooding in the library. He was a fool; he would drive her away if he didn't let her in. She obviously wanted the entire package, not just part of it. But could he give it to her? Downing the last of his brandy he slammed the snifter down and stalked upstairs to his rooms, which he knew, would be empty. He saw the door across from his cracked open, he couldn't help himself. He looked in; he saw a mess of mahogany curls peeking from the cream colored linens. God how he loved her!

He stormed into his rooms and slammed the door not thinking it might wake Christine. He tore off his clothes angrily and pulled on pajama bottoms and got into his bed. He missed her! Oh how he missed her, what he wouldn't give for her to curl up next to him and let him hold her as he slept. At least when he was with her he didn't have the nightmares that had plagued him for so long. He finally managed to drift off to sleep, sleeping fitfully.

Christine had heard the door slam and jerked awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting in the monstrous bed for a moment before she put two and two together. Erik had come up to his room and was upset about something. She crawled out of bed and tiptoed to his door, knocking lightly but not hearing a response. She opened the door and looked in; Erik was indeed asleep but tossing and turning. It was with a shock that Christine realized he had taken his mask off to sleep. She looked at his marred cheek and felt pity for his plight. It wasn't nearly as bad as she expected with the way Erik treated himself. The skin was uneven and rough, there were deep scars everywhere. His socket was a bit sunken in. Christine felt her love for him nearly triple; she loved her scarred, broken mystery man.

Without hesitation Christine crawled into bed with him, kissing his rough cheek. He rewarded her by pulling her to him. She settled herself against him and was almost asleep when she felt Erik tense next to her. The next moment he had pushed her away from him, leapt out of bed and turned on her. His eyes blazing with anger. She was shocked and a little out of it, having been almost asleep. Christine rubbed her eyes and yawned "Erik?" she asked sleepily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, anger permeating his beautiful voice. His tone set Christine on edge immediately. She woke up fully and got out of bed, it was with a twinge of hurt that she saw he had put his mask back on.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

"How dare you!"

Now Christine was completely confused "Dare I what? What did I do?"

"You thought you could unlock my secrets while I slept? Is this what you've been wanting from the start? Get a look at Erik's face and what a story you'd have?!"

Realization was dawning on her what he was angry about. "Erik? I heard you slam your door, so I came to check on you. I missed you so I got in bed with you" she was fighting tears.

"You expect me to believe that?" he turned the light on and she saw just how angry he was.

"I'm not lying to you Erik. It's the truth" she pleaded with him.

"Leave me" he said, panting trying to get control of his temper.

"Erik!" she cried.

"Leave me!" he roared.

She dashed out of the room, it wasn't until he heard her door slam that he picked up the water glass on his nightstand and threw it against the opposite wall where it shattered in a shower of water and glass. "Damnit!!" he exclaimed angrily.

He had thought she was different, that it wouldn't matter. That she didn't need to see what was beyond the mask, how wrong he was…


	13. Chapter 13

Christine buried her face in her pillow and cried, she cried like she never had before. She had never seen Erik that angry before, so angry that he couldn't see reason. As soon as she'd slammed her door she heard shattering glass and a curse from Erik. Her sobs were racking her tiny body, and breaking her fragile heart. Did this mean he didn't want her anymore? Would he ever be able to hear reason? Would he ever forgive her? Would she be able to forgive him? Those questions and many more refused to let her sleep.

It was very early in the morning when she heard the front door slam, rattling the foundation of the house. She buried her face even further into her pillow, praying she would just disappear. After a few more hours she could remain in his home no longer, she had to leave! She had to escape. She dressed slowly, unable to motivate herself to do anything. She descended the stairs as if in a daze, Andrew showed her into a small room off the kitchen where he sat her down with a croissant and some tea and a look of sympathy. Early that morning Erik had stormed off somewhere, returning a few moments ago with orders to not be disturbed by anyone.

After seeing Christine's bloodshot and tired eyes he knew something had happened between them, his heart cried for them. He's taken an instant liking to the young girl, he hadn't a clue what had occurred between them but he hoped with all his heart that they'd resolve it. She picked at her breakfast for a while before giving up.

"Andrew, if it's not too inconvient I'd like to return to my house today" she said, sniffing.

"But you depart for France this evening; he would be most displeased if you didn't accompany him"

Christine assumed by 'him' he meant Erik, which only served to upset her even more. "I don't think he'd be quite as heartbroken about it as you might believe." She muttered.

"Give him time, he's not the most…sociable person in the world. He'll come around" he assured her.

She gave him a weak smile "Perhaps…did you get the object out of my closet?" she asked, remembering Erik's Christmas gift.

"I did, it's exquisite and he'll love it. I overnighted it to his estate in Paris; it should be there when we arrive"

"Thank you Andrew"

He patted her shoulder, cleared the table and went to take a tray up to Erik along with a piece of his mind.

Andrew sat the tray on Erik's desk, pouring the inky liquid into the cup and adding the right amount of sugar and milk before handing it to his brooding employer. He had been in Erik's employ for nearly 30 years, he had watched the young man grow up and often it was he that Erik turned to for advice. He could see that Erik was being as stoic and bullheaded as ever.

"Miss Daae has requested to return home" he said idlely, he noticed when Erik tensed at her name "But I reminded her of our departure this evening, unless your plans have changed"

"Of course not" Erik responded gruffly, waving his free hand in a dismissive gesture, though he wasn't really paying attention to the older man.

"Very good sir, I'll be downstairs should you need anything"

There was no response as he knew there would be, he exited the room discreetly. He knew Christine had the good sense of character to be a good match for Erik, he just wondered if she would be able to deal with his awesome temper. He found the poor girl in the music room, running her fingers along the ivory keys with a heartbreaking look in her eyes.

"May I suggest a hot bath my dear? It would help you relax, and you'll feel better I promise. I'll send a maid up to draw it for you if you like"

Christine smiled at him "Thank you Andrew, that would be very nice"

"And I'd like to remind you we leave for Pittsburgh at 4pm."

"Of course, thank you"

He turned and disappeared. Christine wandered upstairs into her room where a sensuous bubble bath was waiting for her. She discarded her clothes and sunk into the tub, it felt heavenly. Christine remained in the tub until her skin was pink and wrinkled before stepping out and wrapping the luxurious robe around her and going into the main chamber. On the bed someone had laid an outfit out for her, most likely for the trip to Pittsburgh, they would stay at the Airport Hyatt, then leave by private charter the next morning.

It was a charcoal pant suit with a lavender silk shirt to go under it. It looked very stylish and would no doubt look great on her. She looked at her beside clock and was shocked to see how late it was. She must have tarried in the music room and her bath much longer than she thought. She only had a little over an hour before they were to leave!

Christine looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the sickly thinness that she'd had a few months ago, her skin had a healthy glow as did her eyes. Though now there were dark circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy. Hopefully a little eye cream and cover up and she'd look presentable. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and a maid peeked in.

"Excuse me Miss Daae, Mr.Beauvais wanted me to tell you, you had 10 minutes before you're due to depart" actually he hadn't put it quite that nicely but…

Christine nodded, added some lip-gloss and perfume. She was ready and she looked to die for. She followed the maid out of the room and down the stairs. Erik was in the foyer shouting orders at anyone who would listen while Andrew stood by with her coat and purse. All eyes were on her as she descended the last few stairs; even Erik had stopped shouting to look at her before casting her a murderous glare. Refusing to let him get to her, Christine approached Andrew with her head held high. Andrew helped her into her coat and handed her purse to her.

"I will follow in a few hours; I still have some business to take care of here. Take care and don't worry, everything will work itself out" he assured her and patted her cheek.

She offered him a weak smile before walking out the door which Erik had thrown open and stormed out of. She situated herself in the limo that had parked itself outside, across from Erik. This was going to be a very long car ride.

She could feel his anger glare on her as she looked out the tinted windows. Christine refused to let him intimidate her, so she ignored him. He had pulled his laptop out and was working, the steady hum of the car put Christine to sleep.

Christine awakened when the car lurched to a stop in front of their hotel. Erik got out of the car, pausing waiting impatiently for Christine. He offered her his arm, determined to keep up good public appearances apparently. She slipped her arm through his, wanting desperately for it to be genuine. Not just to keep people from staring. Once they reached their suite Erik went into one of the smaller rooms off the main one and slammed the door.

It was then Christine reached her breaking point, she wasn't going to subject herself to an international plane ride if Erik didn't want her around. She marched over to the door, and flung it open. Erik was clearly surprised by her show of temper that he looked up from his computer.

"Okay Erik, if you can't tolerate my presence that much then I think I'd rather not go to Paris! If you can't be civil to me for one minute then I don't think I should go!"

Erik stood up "I promised you a trip to Paris, I may be a monster but I do keep my word" he seethed.

"I never said you were a monster! That's a term 'you' use, not me! Damnit Erik I've never cared about your face!"

Her remark clearly hit a sore spot because Erik shot daggers at her with his eyes. "I find that 'very' hard to believe!"

"Why?" she challenged "I came into your room last night because I heard you slam your door and I was worried. When I saw you were okay I climbed into bed with you because I missed you! You must have taken off your mask before you fell asleep because when I came in the room you'd had it off! I never removed it!!"

Erik paled for a moment; he'd been assuming that she'd taken his mask off. He couldn't remember…

"You thought I took it off without your permission?" she asked unbelieving. "You thought I could strip you of your dignity like that?"

Erik didn't respond, what could he possibly say?

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me? Any reason to not trust me?"

Erik looked at the floor, shame filling him. Christine reigned in her temper daring to take a step towards him. "Erik, I could never do that to you. I'm not like everyone else, I don't know what's happened to you in the past but I'm not like those people that hurt you. I would never hurt you"

He dared to look up and saw her eyes shining with tears. She cautiously took another step, reaching out for his hand. "Erik, don't you realize that I love you too much to hurt you like that?"

Erik felt his breath catch in his throat when he heard her confession of love. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. Christine stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest "I don't care about your mask, I've never cared. I love the man behind the mask" she choked out before the tears that had been threatening started falling.

Erik clutched her to him, burying his face in her hair, just holding her as his own tears started falling. That was the sweetest thing anyone could have ever said to him. "Oh god Christine, I'm…I'm so sorry. I" he stopped, trying to get control of himself "I love you too"

Christine started giggling "Then why are you crying?" she asked as she wiped her own tears away before wiping Erik's away.

"Because I never thought in a million years that anyone half as wonderful as you would tell me they loved me. Or that anyone could look on my face and not be disgusted and horrified."

She caressed his cheek "It's only a face Erik, it's not who you are."

"If only people were able to think as you do my dearest"

Christine stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently "I love everything about you Erik, everything"

Erik pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his, letting his tongue invade her mouth. Christine returned his kiss with as much passion. She pressed herself to his body while he continued kissing her like a dying man. She could taste the salt from their tears on his lips, it was intoxicating. After what seemed like hours they separated, more because they both needed air then anything else. They stood in front of each other for a few moments, watching the other breath heavily.

Erik's cell phone broke the silence, with a muttered curse he turned and answered it turning away from Christine so he could compose himself while he talked. Christine straightened her suit and patted her hair, hoping her heart would slow down. Erik disappeared out onto the balcony, Christine decided to look around and see if she could find something to drink. She watched Erik while he was on the phone, lord how she loved him! He was magnificent, it was a shame he couldn't see it for himself.

A few moments later he returned apologizing. She silenced him with a soft kiss.

"You can make it up to me by buying me dinner"

"Of course, I wasn't thinking. I'll call to the front desk and order room service?"

"That sounds perfect, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable" she disappeared into the bedroom. When she reappeared she was in cotton pajama bottoms and a Penn State hooded sweatshirt with her hair in a ponytail. She felt much better now that she was in more comfortable clothes. She walked over to Erik and took his hand looking up at him expectantly.

"Dinner should be here in an hour" he answered her unasked question.

"Sounds good" an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

Both of them were exhausted from the past few days, Christine knew it would take a while for them both to heal from the experience. She only hoped they would be able to make it past this…


	14. Chapter 14

Andrew was pleased when he arrived at the hotel and found Erik and Christine cuddled on the couch watching a movie on cable. The were a very sweet looking couple and he felt that with all they had been through they deserved the happiness that comes with companionship. He set their bags in the master room and made a discrete exit to his own room. Erik and Christine were wrapped up in their own thoughts as they half-heartedly watched the movie.

_He still doesn't trust me, what was done to him to make him so distrustful?_ Christine bit her lip as she thought; as good as it was to hear Erik's confession of love that love still felt a bit empty because he didn't trust her. You can't have one and not the other, if they were going to have a successful relationship they had to be open and honest with each other or they would combust. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder; she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. When she was with him everything felt perfect, like nothing could happen to her when she was with Erik. She wondered if he felt the same way.

Erik had very little experience with socializing with other people, particularly women. In fact aside from a few flings he'd had in his college years Erik had very little experience with women. And he had a feeling Christine was in it for more than the physical gratification. If that had been the case she most likely would still be with that Raoul boy. Erik smiled when he felt her nuzzle her head against him; he tightened his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. God he loved her! He would do anything for her, move heaven and earth to make her smile.

He couldn't get the image of her face when he shouted at her out of his mind. It was seared into his memory for all time, he'd shouted at his most precious angel and she'd done nothing to deserve such horrible treatment. He'd die before admitting this to Christine, but he'd stood outside her door that night and listened to her cry and with every tear that fell his heart broke just a little more. He knew now that he would do anything to make her happy and to keep her with him.

Erik looked down at his lady love and smiled, she was so lovely and she didn't even realize it. He looked at his watch, it was getting late and they had an early flight to catch. He shook her a bit "Come my dear, we should go to bed. We're up early tomorrow morning"

Christine nodded and allowed him to lead her to the bedroom. She pulled off her sweatshirt and climbed into bed, scooting over to Erik when he slipped between the sheets. Resting her head on his shoulder with her arm across his waist she relaxed. Erik could feel her muscles relax and her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before letting sleep claim him as well.

The next morning was quite hectic, which of course made Erik quite grumpy which amused Christine to no end. Still smiling at his shouting as they boarded the jet, Christine settled herself in while Erik spoke to his pilot before coming back and seating himself next to her.

"Damned people don't listen to a bloody word I say" he muttered.

Christine giggled "That's the Christmas spirit"

Erik smiled down at her, giving her a light kiss before opening his laptop and immersing himself in his work, as he always did. Christine couldn't help but smile at him as he lost himself in his world of numbers and business. She chose to read, but quickly fell asleep. Erik glanced over at her a few hours later and smiled when he saw her resting against him as she slept. He brushed a curl away from her face "I do love you so" he whispered.

Fortunately for Erik, Christine brought many things to occupy herself with for the long plane ride. She was more than surprised when they landed in Paris; she'd been so immersed in her novel that she hadn't noticed the passage of time. As soon as they climbed into the car that was waiting for them she was asleep once more, not wanting to wake her Erik carried her into his home on the outskirts of the city and settled her in his bed. He would let her sleep for a little while longer; he didn't have the heart to wake her up just yet.

Christine woke up about an hour later, unsure where she was at first. She sat up, pushing the blanket that had been tucked around her. This was Erik's bedroom, if she had thought the suit in his home back in the states was something, this room was amazing! The walls were all dark wood paneling, his furniture was a deep mahogany and his linens were the darkest blue, almost black. It was stunning! Christine moved off the bed, straightened her hair and clothes before venturing out of the room to the hallway, where she immediately ran into Andrew, who smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" he inquired as they went down the stairs.

"I did, where's Erik?" she asked, looking around at the artwork on the walls, it was like a museum in there!

"Coming up to check on my sleeping beauty" his voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

Christine smiled and flew down the stairs to Erik's arms; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep well ma belle?"

"Mmm, yes but I was lonely"

Erik bent down and gave her a light kiss "I will remedy that tonight I promise" he saw her looking around "Would you like a tour?"

She nodded enthusiastically and looped her arm around his as he began his tour. He showed her the entire house, it was beautiful, he'd had it built about 10 years prior and of course everything had been updated when it needed to be. It was on a good bit of land, he'd said he liked his space. There was even a small stable in the back, though it was empty much to Christine's disappointment.

The last room he showed her was one of the salons on the first floor; this room had been decorated specifically for her. She'd mentioned how she always loved Christmas, so he'd instructed the staff to decorate for the occasion. The house looked better than it had it quite a while, but this room was special. When he opened the door her breath caught. Inside was the most beautiful looking Christmas tree she had ever seen, with piles of presents under it. A roaring fire and a blanket with champagne chilling in a bucket. It was breathtaking! She turned to Erik, her eyes watering "You did all this, for me?"

He pulled her back against him, resting his head on her shoulder "Yes"

A single tear escaped, Erik saw it and turned her wiping it away with his thumb "Why are you crying my dearest?"

"Erik, it's just…" she closed her eyes for a moment trying to compose herself before looking back into his. She saw the concern in his face and laughed "Happy tears, I promise!"

She wiped them away before hugging Erik "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a very long time. Thank you Erik, this means so much to me"

Erik pressed his face into her neck; he would have done anything just to see her smile. "You are more than welcome my dear"

Christine giggled, since returning to his native France his accent was much thicker. She found it very sexy, he looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Erik, it's just" she bit her lip wondering if she should say anything at all "But your accent has gotten thicker, it's very sexy"

Erik felt himself blush as he pulled Christine to their spot next to the fireplace. He sat down, pulling her against him before he poured her a glass of Champagne. "Merry Christmas my love" he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head to look at him, pulling his head down for a kiss "Merry Christmas Erik" she could hardly wait for tomorrow to come, she wanted to see the look on his face when he opened up her gifts.

Christine didn't know how long they stayed by the fire, they didn't say much but just enjoyed being with each other. After a while Erik stood up and helped Christine to her feet, as she looked into his eyes she couldn't imagine her world without him in it. She ran her fingers down his good cheek, studying his features committing them to memory. Erik closed his eyes, her fingers on his skin felt like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He felt her run her fingers down his jaw line, over his chin, up to his lips and nose up to his brow. Every line she traced tingled and drove him wild. Never before had such passion been sparked to his very being from such a simple touch. He captured her fingers, kissing each one individually. Christine felt her stomach flip flop and tingle. Her body started aching when he kissed her lips ever so gently, before pulling her to him and letting his tongue invade her mouth. She wanted to die; her body was on fire from need as was his. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, crushing herself against him trying to get closer.

When they separated Erik stepped back, he had to get control of himself! He had to get control of his body. Then he looked at her; cheeks flushed, lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes glowing. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, but she knew it was too fast. She wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. She closed her eyes, as he turned from her attempting to regain control of himself. After a few moments of heavy breathing and muttered curses from both parties they were able to face each other again. Erik held his hand out to her which she took without hesitation, he led them upstairs to his suite where he went to the bathroom to change and calm down. He splashed some water on his face, while Christine sat on the end of the bed looking at the floor as though it held all the answers. Lord how she wanted him! She put her head in her hands, she had to tread carefully she knew. It was obvious Erik had been hurt on more than one occasion and she wasn't willing to mess this up.

When Erik came out of the bathroom he looked considerably relaxed in his pajama bottoms. She smiled at him as she collected her things to get ready for bed. As she went through her nightly ritual she realized just how happy she was with Erik. She loved him more than anything on this planet and knew she would protect him from anything, even if that anything was himself.

As she slid into bed with Erik and felt him pull her to him she vowed to herself to do everything in her power to protect this angel that held her so lovingly, she kissed him tenderly "I love you Erik"

"I love you too ma belle" he replied, kissing her temple.

Christine fell asleep wrapped in his safe embrace, knowing there was nothing on earth that could make her this happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas morning was upon them and much to her surprise Christine was up long before the sun came up. She was excited, she wanted to go downstairs and see Erik open his gifts. She lay in bed for quite some time, feeling she was being quite patient. Finally after 10 minutes she couldn't stay in that room any longer, she poked the form sleeping peacefully curled against her. "Are you awake?"

"No, and you shouldn't be either. Go back to sleep" the form mumbled irritably.

She dropped her hand, but couldn't let it rest. "Erik?" she turned over to look at him "Are you awake now?"

He cracked one eye before opening both so he could glare at Christine. Knowing he wouldn't get any rest until he gave in and woke up he rolled out of bed. Excited, she rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe and shoved her feet into slippers. Moving quite a bit slower Erik put his robe on and followed Christine out of their suite, down to the salon. Christine disappeared to find the kitchen and procure some caffeine for them both. She returned with two cups of coffee, handing one to a mussed looking Erik. She kissed his unmasked cheek "Thank you for indulging me"

He nodded, taking a sip of coffee letting the caffeine work its way through his system before speaking. After 10 excruciating minutes Christine saw that he had perked up some so she took this as her signal to begin the present-opening.

Unable to wait a second longer Christine brought him the wrapped painting, sitting next to him wringing her hands nervously. Erik looked at the present in his hand; it was the first Christmas gift any woman had given to him. In fact, it was the first Christmas gift he had received in a very long time. With shaking hands he tore the paper away, his breath catching as he saw the picture before him.

"You remembered" he whispered.

"Of course I did"

Erik looked over the painting; no one had ever done anything like that for him before. Christine continued to amaze him with her kindness and generosity. He leaned over and kissed her "Thank you my love, it's wonderful. I'll have it hung in my office when we return to the states"

Breathing a sigh of relief Christine nodded happily. Erik got up and walked to the tree; picking through the gifts he returned with box shaped one. She tore the paper from it excitedly, grinning when she saw the complete works of Jane Austen boxed set sitting before her. He remembered! She kissed him "Thank You Erik" she knew better than to say he didn't have to.

Christine frowned when she saw the little pile of presents that was obviously for her. She had only gotten Erik one more thing. When he opened the collection of Classical CD's he grinned, he'd been eyeing it on the internet one day. He kissed her "Thank you my darling"

Christine felt completely overwhelmed to discover that most of her gifts were from Erik's staff from the United States and France. Most of them small little knickknacks for her desk or home but it was the thought that mattered. Erik had watched her open her gifts, tension building in his stomach as she unwrapped the last one. He had one more gift to give her, he hoped she liked it.

"I have one more gift for you my dear" he said nonchalantly as he handed her the box. Christine blushed "You are all too kind" she mumbled as she unwrapped her gift. She recognized the music box her father had made for her years and years ago, he never had the chance to finish it and stain it. It was now stained a beautiful cherry stain with the most intricate rose design carved into the wood. When she opened the lid her father's music began to play clear as day, just like she remembered. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Sitting on the velvet interior was a set of pink diamond studs.

"Erik" she choked out before the tears overcame her. She stroked the wooden box for a moment letting the music take her away. After a moment she picked up the earrings and put them in with shaking hands. She set the box on the sofa next to her and threw her arms around Erik's neck. "Thank you so much. You've given me a part of my father back"

Erik returned her embrace, kissing her head feeling himself relax substantially. "I wanted to give you something special, you deserve it"

Christine laughed, wiping her tears away "I can honestly say this has been the best Christmas I've ever had"

"Mine as well ma belle" he touched her earrings, they looked exquisite on her. "They look as wonderful as I thought they would"

She let her fingers brush over the studs "They are beautiful, thank you Erik. For everything, for bringing me here, for my wonderful gifts."

Erik nodded, giving her a slow kiss before pulling her to him. She felt so right against him, like she belonged there with him. He'd been tempted to give her the piece of jewelry that rested in his safe back in the States, but after thinking about it he felt that he may be rushing it too much. He'd only known her for almost 2 months. Perhaps for her birthday in May…

After sitting together for a few moments Erik suggested they return to bed seeing as how it was only 6:00am and brunch wasn't being served until 11:00. They returned to their suite where both of them fell back to sleep almost immediately. The rest of their Christmas Day was spent enjoying each other's company and eating the wonderful food Erik's chef had prepared.

Christine was sad to return to the States, she'd fallen in love with the house nestled outside Paris. Erik had been kind enough to take her into the city for 2 days and show her all the sights, and in total cliché fashion he had kissed her on top of the Eiffel tower. She'd had a wonderful Christmas vacation and wasn't looking forward to returning to work. She'd enjoyed having Erik all to herself for so long.

Both Erik and Christine were in a state of limbo about their relationship, neither was ready to take it to the next step. Christine was slowly morphing into calm, collected; head-strong, confident young woman under Erik's loving eyes. Long gone were the anxious looks over her shoulder, the haunted and heartbreaking look in her eyes or the unhealthy thinness that had plagued her when they had first met. Christine was in a word…exquisite and she didn't even realize it! While they had been in Paris Erik had encouraged her to buy some clothes, telling her that she was a professional business woman now and shouldn't be afraid to look the part. Christine had never owned anything that could be considered 'Couture' until then, to her surprise Erik helped her pick out some beautiful clothes. For a man he had shockingly good taste in Women's clothes. But Erik himself never looked anything other than impeccable, in his business suits with his hair brushed back and clean-shaven face. He always looked so put together and calm; he amazed Christine at every turn.

It hadn't escaped her notice that his gruff, disproving disposition was changing. Instead of scowling as he did so much before she entered his life he had a much more relaxed, easygoing aura about him now. He was intimidating when needed but he was…softer somehow. Something Nadir took great pleasure in teasing him about, of course when he mentioned it Erik waved it off irritably but almost every time Nadir could've sworn he saw the 'slightest' smile grace his friend's lips. Christine was most definatly a good influence on him and his grouchy disposition.

After the New Year the three of them settled into a comfortable routine, Erik and Christine routinely spent the night with each other, but a few nights a week would have a night off. Nadir and Christine settled into a good working and personal relationship. Often times teasing and poking fun at the other. Nadir was surprised to find out that Christine was a fast learner and was very good at dealing with people, when you worked for someone as powerful and often times ornery as Erik Beauvais you had to know how to soothe ruffled feathers and Christine was wonderful at it. She presented a younger, refreshing look to Beauvais Architecture and Phantom Music Production.

Finally comfortable in her own skin Christine cautiously reached out to some old friends from College, particularly Meg Giry, with whom she'd been friends with since they were in Middle School. She was even startled to make some new friends. At first, concerned that Erik would become jealous she didn't go out with her friends all 'that' often, but when Nadir saw what was going on and mentioned it to Erik he assured his love that she should do as she wanted and needed to spend time with her friends. So that was exactly what she did.

Sitting outside Café 210 West, located on College Ave in the heart of downtown Christine sipped on an iced tea while Meg regaled her with her latest boy story.

"So, when am I going to meet the mystery hunk?" she asked as she popped a fry in her mouth.

"When I think you won't totally embarrass me" Christine retorted as she stole a fry and put it in her mouth.

"Please! Like I'd do that to you! You're like my sister for crying out loud!"

"Exactly, you have way too many embarrassing stories to tell about me!"

Meg stuck her tongue out at her "I'm going to have to meet him 'sometime' before the wedding!"

"Wedding?" Christine sat her glass down on the table and waited.

"Duh! Chris, you've been seeing him for what? 6 months? He's obviously madly in love with you, its coming"

"No" Christine blushed "Really?"

Meg shook her head "Woman! 2 words, Valentine's Day"

Christine blushed as she recalled their 3 day vacation to a private cabin in the Poconos. It was very…romantic. They hadn't gotten out of bed very much in those three days; mostly due to the fact that it was the first time they'd made love with each other and couldn't get enough of each other. He'd given her the most beautiful sapphire necklace; he was always surprising her with another piece of jewelry.

"So, what about it?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm surprised he didn't pop the question then and there! Please, I have to meet this guy!"

Christine knew she would have no peace until Meg met him "Okay, I'll ask him and we'll do dinner next week. He's closing a new business deal tomorrow so his schedule should be free"

"Awesome! You're the best! I can bring along my guy and we can do a double date!"

"I really don't think..." but Meg cut her off "Do this for me, please."

"Alright" Christine conceded "Next Friday, I'll have to butter him up a bit, but we'll do dinner"

The check came and Christine snatched it up before Meg could look at it. Handing the waiter her credit card before turning back to her friend. Meg looked her friend up and down, she had been so happy when Christine contacted her and slowly let her back into her life. The Christine she remembered was long gone; in her place was a better confident, well dressed woman of the world that had the look of love in her eye. Meg was jealous of her friend's good fortune but knew no one deserved it more than Christine.

"Okay, I gotta go. Some of us have to actually work for a living" she joked as she collected her purse, threw some cash on the table for the tip and kissed Christine on the cheek "Call me?"

"Will do, cya" Christine watched Meg walk out and down College. She collected her things as well, figuring she should go home and get some housework done. Meg's words about 'marriage' were swirling in her head.

As she was walking to her car her cell phone started to ring. She answered it as she juggled her keys and purse and laptop.

"Did you have a fun time with Mademoiselle Giry?" that wonderfully comforting voice asked.

"Always do" Christine responded grinning.

"Good, would you care to dine here tonight?"

"I would love to, like you even need to ask!" she teased. That earned her a chuckle "I will see you a 6 then"

"6 it is" she sat in her car and got herself situated. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Christine closed the phone, ending the call. She was surprised to see she had only a little over an hour before she was to be at Erik's. She wanted to run home and change before going over and to get a report emailed out to one of their accounts before she officially closed up shop.

She burst through her front door, dropping everything off on the table before flying upstairs and through the shower. She pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair before hurrying to get the report out before walking out the door.

Andrew smiled at her when she walked in the door; he took her jacket and purse and led her to the dining room where Erik was waiting. Once she walked in, she hurried over to Erik to give him a hug and kiss. She hadn't seen him at all that day; she breathed in his familiar cologne and smiled. She loved this part of the day. As they sat down to dinner she knew she would have to bring up their dinner engagement next week and she almost dreaded it…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two updates in a day, yay! First I want to say that you may want to observe the rating. I'm a little sketchy on the rating system and I hope I didn't overstep it in this chappie. :) Nothing too risque though. Second we have some drama in this chapter! If you haven't been able to tell my story is chock full of Fluff, I try not to go overboard. Not sure if I'm successful or not, but I feel that these characters derserve some sappy lines and fluff! Let me know how you like this chapter, I always love to hear from my readers. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far! You all keep me going! So keep the feedback coming! Love you all, enjoy!**

"Erik, I have a favor to ask of you" Christine began timidly.

"Anything my love" Erik responded, taking his wine glass and finishing the last sip.

"I want you to go to dinner with me, Meg and her Boyfriend"

Christine saw his fist clench on the table and his hand grip the wine glass harder. She bit her lip, looking at him pleadingly. This meant so much to her, how could he deny her? "Very Well, my dear. Perhaps they would like to have dinner here?"

Christine smiled; she would compromise however he wanted her to. "That would be great! I'll call her tomorrow and make the arrangements" she took his free hand in hers and raised it to her lips and kissed the back. "Thank you Erik, this means a lot to me"

He softened a bit at that, caressing her cheek "I know my love"

Andrew came and started clearing the table, knowing the two love birds would walk about the grounds before turning in. Like clockwork Erik offered her his hand and guided them outside to the garden where they walked about the paths looking at the magnificent flowers and breathing in the enticing mixed aromas.

"Are you happy with the way things are Christine?" Erik asked suddenly.

"Yes, why aren't you?" Christine asked tentatively, hoping Erik couldn't hear her pounding heartbeat.

"Yes my love" he chuckled as he pulled her closer and kissed her "I didn't mean to frighten you but I had wanted to broach the topic of our living arrangements"

Christine frowned, Erik continued on "I have been thinking for some time that perhaps you might move in with me? I have plenty of room here and I miss you when you aren't here"

Christine smiled "Erik" she loved how much more comfortable with her he'd become "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, I don't want to mess anything up" she stopped and took his hand forcing him to look at her when he cast his gaze to the ground. "Erik, look at me" she waited for him to make eye contact "This has 'nothing' to do with you! Nothing, I'm just not sure if you want me to live with you"

Erik frowned as he rubbed her arm "But I do" he responded softly. Christine smiled; sometimes he looked so much like a young boy who is afraid to say anything for fear or reprisal. She stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Then I do want to live with you. Just don't say I didn't warn you" she said as she grinned up at him.

Erik smiled; it was a bit forced but a smile nonetheless. Christine knew he was still bothered by her hesitant response. "Erik, please?" she pleaded with him not to be upset with her. As soon as he looked into her sapphire orbs he knew he couldn't be upset with her. He leaned down and kissed her, his way of assuring her that he wasn't mad. They continued on with their walk, finally ending up back inside.

As always they went up to Erik's, soon to be 'their' suite and Christine enjoyed a cup of tea while they sat in bed and read. Erik had chuckled when he discovered that more and more Christine was bringing her work home with her, reading up on their different accounts and such. She was turning into him more and more every day. After she was done reading, she would change into her pajamas and settle next to Erik.

Erik held her in his arms, stroking her arm absently "Are you happy with me Christine?" he asked suddenly.

Christine sat up on her elbow, looking down at him a hurt and shocked look on her beautiful face. "Erik! How could you even ask me that?!" she closed her eyes and tried to remember where he was coming from. "Erik, we've been together for well over 6 months. I love you more than" she stopped, closing her eyes for a moment "I love you more than anything on this Earth, how can you even think that I'm not happy with you?" the hurt was evident in her voice. Erik immediately felt bad for asking her such a stupid question. She showed him every time she was with him that she was very happy with him.

She ran her finger down his jaw line on both sides, having finally convinced him to keep his mask off when they were alone in the bedroom. "I Love you Erik" she said before bending down to kiss him.

She started out, kissing him softly but it soon turned more passionate with her parting his lips with her tongue. Erik pulled her to him as soon as her tongue touched his; it set his entire being on fire. He let one hand roam down her side down to her thigh and back up to rest on the side of her breast. As soon as he cupped it with his strong hand Christine arched her back, making a little noise as he bombarded her with kisses, moving from her lips down her neck pulling her shirt off.

Before she knew what was happening neither one was wearing any clothing and her mind was filled with nothing but Erik as he slowly and confidently made love to her.

Many hours later, after a few times of turning to each other in renewed passion the lovers were lying in each others embrace with Erik running his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow I'll start moving my things here." She looked up at him "If that okay with you"

Erik chuckled "My dear when are you going to learn that you never have to lift a finger here. Andrew will hire someone to do that for you, all you need to do is go to work and be you"

Christine smiled in the darkness "Yes dear" she teased.

"Christine?" his tone suddenly very serious.

"Hmm?" she responded sleepily.

"Do you think Meg will like me?"

"She already loves you; she just wants to meet you"

Erik could tell by her even breathing that she had gone to sleep. He only hoped his angel was right.

Unfortunately Friday evening came around much quicker than Erik wanted. He was pacing nervously in the dining room; Meg and her boy were expected any second. Christine was in the foyer, wringing her hands nervously. She knew Erik was nervous, even though he had no reason to be. She peeked into the dining room and saw her lover take a few short breaths, attempting to calm down.

"Erik, come here"

He came out, attempting to look calm. She adjusted his tie and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder. "You look amazing my love" she smiled up at him. He looked down at what he was wearing, black pants, dark blue shirt and a black tie. She kissed him slowly "Don't be nervous love; I'll be there the entire time. It's just dinner and then they are leaving I promise"

Erik appreciated everything she was doing to make him comfortable. She had moved in with him, made love to him every night, looked upon his face without fear or disgust. The least he could do was sit through a dinner with her best friend and be the charming boyfriend that he was.

The doorbell rang and Andrew opened the door. Meg ran in "Oh my god! This is where you live? You lucky girl!" she threw herself at her friend "Looking good woman!" she turned to Erik "So this is the man that finally managed to capture the fair Christine" she looked at her friend grinning "Quite the stud!"

Christine beamed up at him as he cleared his throat unsure of what to do. "Mademoiselle Giry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Meg was sure she was going to faint. She turned to the door where her date was just coming in. Everyone froze.

Christine took a sharp breath, Erik clenched his fists, Meg looked at both of them confused and Raoul just stood there looking like a fish out of water. "Christine?"

Christine felt all the blood drain from her face; she grabbed Erik's hand trying not to wince when he nearly broke it with the force of his grip. "Ra-" she cleared her throat "Raoul, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please come in" she pulled Erik forward "Erik, you remember Raoul. Raoul Charleston, this is Erik Beauvais"

The two men shook hands uncomfortably. Meg looked confused "Do you all know each other?"

"I'll explain it all to you later" Christine replied faintly.

They all stood there unsure of what to do until Andrew came to the rescue "Dinner is now served in the Dining Room"

Christine and Erik led the way, no one spoke at first. When the entrée was finally served Christine and Meg and started chatting, while Raoul glared at Christine and Erik glared at Raoul. Meg kept glancing between the two men, Christine begged her not to say anything. Erik hated how Raoul never took his eyes off Christine. After a while his glare softened as he watched the girl he had been infatuated with talk to his girlfriend. Christine was still beautiful, but she was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was defiantly different.

After dessert Meg practically drug him out of there but not before the damage was done. Raoul had kissed Christine's hand before leaving. Meg saw Erik stiffen and disappear upstairs and she heard a door slam. Christine's eyes filled with tears almost immediately, Meg hugged her and apologized to her friend before leaving with Raoul as soon as she could. As soon as Meg got into the car Christine turned and hurried upstairs she knew she had to diffuse this as quickly as possible.

She found Erik standing in front of his window, his stance was tense and the anger was radiating off him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him between the shoulder blades. He was unyielding in his posture and she knew she was in for a long night.

"Did you know?" he asked, the anger unmasked in his voice.

"Of course not!"

He turned to her "Why do I have a hard time believing you my dear" he spat out the endearment.

Christine wasn't about to take this from Erik, she squared her shoulders and let him have it. "Why would I lie to you Erik? I never have before! How dare you insinuate that I am in ANY way unfaithful to you! I've done nothing but love you, accept you and give my life to you! You selfish jerk!" she wasn't going to stay in this room tonight; she'd sleep in one of the many guest rooms.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

She turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger. "Anywhere but here!" she shouted.

She turned to stalk out of the room when a hand on her arm stayed her; she turned and looked at Erik. She ripped her arm out of his grip and stalked out, slamming the door on her way out.

"Don't leave me" was his quiet plea to the empty room.

Christine was SO angry, she paced in the library. She had tried being understanding, she knew Erik was an inherently jealous man, but he took it one step too far. If there was one thing Christine didn't stand for it was people doubting her loyalty like Erik did. It hurt her more than anything she'd ever felt. How could she have a life with him if he doubted her at every turn? Hadn't she proven to him on more than one occasion that she loved him and would do anything for him and she would NEVER betray him?

Christine managed to fall asleep around 5am on the sofa in the library. She woke an hour later when Andrew came in, not expecting her. She knew she needed to shower and clean up, she would feel better then. She forced herself into the suite she shared with Erik, at first she was going to attempt to be quiet but she knew old Eagle Ears would hear her no matter what so she didn't even attempt to be quiet.

She flung open her closet doors and pulled out an outfit before storming into the bathroom. She didn't even look at Erik who looked at her miserably from the window, it looked as though he hadn't moved the entire night and she noticed unhappily that he looked as tired and heartbroken as she was. How long she remained in the shower she didn't know, she let the hot water work at her tense muscles. She heard Erik come in and run water in the sink. She peaked out of the shower and saw him, shirtless in front of the mirror, shaving. He looked as though he hadn't slept either, as she watched him shave she saw the misery in his eyes and she knew at that moment she couldn't stay mad at him. She loved him too much to put him through the misery of thinking he had lost her. She knew her lover well enough to know that was exactly what he was thinking.

She hurried to finish in the shower, grabbing her towel and stepping out of the shower. As soon as she emerged Erik looked uncomfortable and hurried to finish shaving, and in the process he cut himself. Christine walked over to him and took a tissue and held it over the cut. He attempted to pull back but she wouldn't back off. "Erik" she pleaded softly.

He closed his eyes, his lips quivering as he tried to stop himself from showing any emotion. Christine felt her heart break a little more; she couldn't let him suffer any longer. "Look at me Erik" slowly he opened his eyes. "I'll never leave you"

Erik pulled her to him, burying her face in her neck. Christine stroked his hair and kissed his neck holding onto him tightly. "I could never leave you, just as I could never betray you"

"I know, I know Christine! I'm so sorry, I just…"

Christine pulled back and looked him in the eye "I know my love, I understand truly I do. But what you have to understand is that I will 'never' hurt you, I will never betray you. I 'love' you Erik, more than you could ever know. It feels like my life started when you walked into it and before I was just a shell, waiting for you to give me substance and a reason to live. Never doubt me or my love"

Erik pushed back a wet curl from her face "I know Christine. Please forgive me!" he begged.

Christine cupped his unmasked face "I forgave you a long time ago Erik" she kissed him, surprised by the fervor he responded with. He swept her off her feet and took her to their bed; they wouldn't be getting dressed any time soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A bit shorter than normal, but another update coming soon. I'd like to address some things from previous chapters, while I wrote chapter 15 I had been contemplating going into a detailed, chapter about Erik and Christine's sexual awakening, but I decided against it because I'm more concerned with their relationship and the progression of not only that but their characters as well, as you've seen Erik and Christine have changed tremendously in this story and I'm more concerned with capturing that rather then the little day to day activities, because it can get a tad boring at least for me. I'm sorry if I confused any one or displeased any one with my style of writing. And secondly, I apologize for my grammatical errors. I rely solely on Spell Check and I often don't review my work before I upload it, my bad :) Once it's complete I'm going to endeavor to go through and fix all the continuity and grammar errors. Thank you so much for sticking with my story! I love you all! Without you I'd be nothing! Enjoy.**

Hours later, tired and sated they remained in bed entwined with each other with Erik running his fingers through Christine's hair. Neither one had spoken since their reconciliation in the bathroom, afraid to break the perfect silence that had surrounded them. Christine reluctantly snuck a glance to the clock on the bedside table. She pushed herself up, smiling when Erik frowned when he felt her warmth disappear. She began searching, thrusting her hands into the sheets and peering under the bed. Erik watched her in amusement.

"What are you looking for my love?"

"Clothes, I 'know' I had them earlier" she responded grinning.

Erik started his search for his clothing as well, after a few moments both of them were dressed, if a little tasseled looking. Glancing down at her wrinkled nightshirt Christine wrinkled her nose, that wouldn't do. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'll go downstairs and whip us up some lunch"

Erik nodded, that was his plan too. Christine hurried through the shower, though Erik attempted to draw it out as long as he could. Deciding that since the staff had the weekend off, something that Christine had instituted after Christmas she had no need to dress to impress. Opting for jeans and a t-shirt she plodded downstairs to see about a meal for her and Erik.

As he was walking into the kitchen Christine was pouring him a cup of tea, his favorite Russian blend with a splash of lemon and herself a cup of coffee. Their lunch, omelets sat on the counter with rye toast for Erik and wheat for her. Erik smiled at the domestic picture in front of him, he loved this side of his lady love that he really only got to see on the weekends when she flexed her culinary muscles. Though he noticed she'd taken a larger role when preparing the week's menu, varying from the typical French fare to include some of her own personal American dishes.

They took their plates to the smaller breakfast nook off the kitchen to partake of their meal. After compliment the excellent meal Erik helped her clean up. While she was wiping off the counters, looking around Chef's immaculate kitchen making sure she didn't disturb anything Erik blurted out what had been on his mind for some time now.

"I'm going to marry you" he whispered.

Christine turned, surprised "What?"

Realizing he'd said it out loud and that she'd heard him he cleared his throat uncomfortably "Will you marry me?"

She watched him, seeing if he was joking and when she was perfectly sure he wasn't she felt the blood drain from her face momentarily. "Yes"

"I'm sorry my darling, did you" he paused in shock; he couldn't believe she'd just agreed to marry him. "Did you just accept my proposal of marriage?"

Christine laughed, and immediately regretted it she hurried to Erik's side and took his hands looking him right in the eye. "Yes I did Erik, I can think of nothing I want more than to be your wife"

Erik crushed her lips with his, pulling her body to his. She smiled against his lips, digging her hands in his hair. After coming up for air, he pulled back his visible cheek flushing red immediately "I…I don't actually have you ring on my person. I didn't plan on asking today"

She laughed, her eyes twinkling "It's okay Erik, I don't need your ring on my finger to prove to anyone that I love you and will marry you"

He gave her a charming little half smile "Yes, but I would be honored to see my ring on your finger to show the world that you are mine"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before dashing out of the kitchen, presumably to get her ring. Christine thought she should be nervous, or shaking or something! But she wasn't, in fact she felt an incredible calm like this is what she was born to do. As she watched Erik come back into the kitchen and drop to his knee and hold out the little black box for her to look at she knew there is no man on this earth she could love more then the one on his knees before her.

Christine caressed his cheek, nodding to his repeated proposal and smiling with tears in her eyes as he slid the most beautiful ring on her finger. She loved how simple and elegant it was, not obnoxious or gaudy. A simple 3 stone setting on a platinum band, the perfect ring. She couldn't take her eyes off of it for many minutes as her mind processed everything that happened.

A glance into Erik's eyes and she melted into his embrace as he swooped her up and carried her upstairs, eager to make love to his fiancé.

And so they appeared back in the kitchen hours later, sore and happy beyond belief as they rooted through the fridge looking for something for dinner. Erik closed the door "Get dressed; we are going out to celebrate and perhaps do some wedding planning?"

"Mmm, sounds like heaven!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, capturing his lips with a kiss "Give me half an hour" she turned around and hurried upstairs so she could change. She took extra time in preparing herself for her fiancé; looking at the finished product she knew Erik would be pleased. She chose a black skirt, with a light pink sweater her hair falling around her shoulders and Erik's Christmas gift to her adorning her ears.

"You look stunning my love" Erik breathed as she descended the stairs, as always she blushed at his praise which she still wasn't entirely used to. He helped her into her jacket, placing a light kiss on her neck as he did.

They decided on Duffy's Tavern in historic Boalsburg, one of their favorite haunts. It was quiet and people often didn't even notice them and the atmosphere was perfect. Located on the diamond in Boalsburg in one of the many Victorian houses that lined the street they parked the car and walked into the house and let the waitress seat them.

As they sipped the champagne that Erik ordered Christine watched her fiancé closely, he seemed so sure of himself and dare she say it, happy? She would spend her life, happily showing Erik that she loved him and being a good wife to him. As their entrees arrived Erik brought up the subject of their impending marriage with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"My love, when would you like to get married?"

Christine paused to think for a moment "Late September, Early October. All the leaves start changing and Campus is beautiful"

"A wise choice, seeing as how it's April now that should leave us plenty of time to plan" he replied, before taking a sip of wine.

"I can only hope" she teased as she cut up her Chicken Marsala.

"Have you any particular place you wish the ceremony to take place love?" he asked. Christine shrugged, neither she nor Erik were particularly religious. It would require some research. "Not the ceremony itself but" she paused, only proceeding when prodded by Erik "But I've always dreamed of having the reception at the Nittany Lion Inn, I thought wedding portraits would look lovely outside it in the middle of Autumn."

"Then so it shall be, no expense will be spared on this wedding. I want you to have the day you've always wanted"

Christine blushed; he always was too good to her. "Thank you Erik"

They returned to their home long after it was dark, wrapped up in their own thoughts they silently returned to their suite. It was still surreal for Christine to think of Erik's home as 'their' home now. She was happier than she ever remembered. As they dressed for bed she reminisced on the past few months and how absolutely wonderful they'd been. Erik was a caring, skillful lover and mate for her. He had slowly started breaking down the walls he had erected around his shattered heart and soul as they became more intimate.

As they lay, wrapped in each others arms Christine allowed her mind to return to the small cabin in the Poconos where they had finally consummated their relationship. It had been expected, they'd been stopping just shy of the actual act of intercourse until Valentines Day, both concerned with being intimate too soon. Both suffering from their own demons. It had been an extraordinary 3 days, with just her and her love. Neither of them had their cell phones, and everyone back home had strict orders to not bother them on their vacation.

She felt Erik's steady breath on her cheek he had fallen asleep already, she ran a gentle finger over his body committing everything about him to memory. To her this was one of those utterly perfect moments that one wanted to remember forever. Erik stirred at her soft touch, pulling her closer to him and placing a sleepy kiss on her temple before falling back asleep. Christine smiled at the affectionate gesture, kissing his shoulder before allowing sleep to take her as well.

The next morning, being Sunday it was understood by both people that you slept in and lounged about in bed. Having had a very emotional day on Saturday, Christine was looking forward to relaxing with Erik some more before the staff returned to work on Monday morning. She loved the weekends; it was just her and Erik. No one ever called on the weekend, if they did Erik let it go to his voicemail and would deal with it on Monday morning. Nothing would interfere with his time alone with Christine. The sun streamed through the draperies, hitting Christine's face. She stirred, rolling over and reaching for Erik her eyes flew open when he wasn't there. The spot he normally laid in was still warm; she heard a soft chuckle from the window where Erik now stood watching her with cloudy eyes. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

"Have you been up long dear?" she asked as she scooted out of bed to go to her dark lover. He shook his head, kissing her "No love, I just woke a few moments ago"

Christine wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She knew by his posture and expression that he'd been deep in thought and didn't wish to share just yet. "I'm going to go enjoy a nice bath" she announced, kissing him before moving off to the huge bathroom off the main bedroom. She knew he'd want some time alone to contemplate further, and then perhaps he'd come and speak to her about what was on his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm glad you're all happy about Erik and Christine's engagement! I'm excited about it too:-) In this chapter we hear a little more from Erik, he gives Christine some backround from his childhood and stuff. And I would like to thank my Beta, who has graciously taken time out of her day to proof my work!! And of course a thank you goes out to all my readers and reviewers and lurkers! I hope you're enjoying my little tale, drop me a line. I love feedback!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the originial characters, but the characterizations and storyline are mine.**

Erik remained in his music room for the remainder of the day, though Christine heard no music. She puttered around the garden for part of the afternoon, and then started dinner for herself and Erik. She was a bit surprised when he didn't come for dinner; she took him a tray that she noticed he had hardly touched when she returned an hour later to clean up.

"Erik? Are you alright?"

He'd merely turned to her and given her a weak smile, patted her hand and turned his gaze back to the piano. Christine kissed the top of his head before picking up the tray and disappearing once more. By the time they both curled up in bed she was a bit concerned, Erik saw the concern in her eyes and pulled her to him.

"Forgive me my darling, I haven't meant to ignore you today"

"Erik, will you at least tell me what you were thinking about today?"

"I have been alone most of my life" he paused, looking down at his fiancé, wondering if he was doing the right thing by letting her into the darkest recesses of his mind. Feeling that she deserved to know everything about the man she was marrying, he continued on, "My parents didn't like me; they were ashamed of me and consequently spent very little time with me. I always had tutors and the like, but never had anyone who genuinely cared about me."

Christine felt her heart break for her unfortunate fiancé. She kissed his shoulder silently urging him to continue.

"After my father passed away when I was 24, I took over the two businesses he'd built and expanded them. I had what you would call flings?" he glanced at her before continuing. "But of course it always came down to my face. They were more interested in my money than in my intellect or…charm," he added dryly, causing a small smile to grace Christine's lips.

"At one point, a woman with whom I was involved, Rebecca, actually tore my mask from my face, the little vixen. And of course she reacted as most people do when faced with my…condition. She left, never to return. After her I swore off women, relationships, everything. They weren't worth the pain and stress they caused in my life. And so I continued in my life, resigned to my bachelorhood and reclusive lifestyle. As I had a massive fortune already amassed and a restless spirit, I toured Europe, Asia and everywhere in between. My parents had owned the house in Paris, but I expanded and refurbished it. I also bought a small villa outside Nice. It was in the Middle East that I met Nadir, even though he'd been living in California since he was very young he often returned to his native country. It was a chance meeting, but after some negotiating I convinced him to come work for me as a personal assistant. Since then he's become a friend and confidante."

Christine smiled, knowing that Nadir was indeed a close friend of her mysterious lover; she waited for him to continue his narrative.

Threading his fingers through her silky locks he plodded on in his story. "And then I met you." He kissed her forehead "My beautiful angel, I saw you in my library looking so frightened and frail. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and protect you from the world. I knew I would do anything for you, you needed only ask"

He pulled back so he could look down at her sweet face "I have fallen so in love with you that it frightens me sometimes"

"Frightens you?" she asked as she ran a finger down his jaw line.

"Mmm, yes you see, I long ago gave up the notion that there was someone for me. But since I've come to know you and fall in love with you I know that you were made for me. And that kind of need and love is terrifying for me. My worst nightmare is that you will wake up next to me one day and look upon my face and be terrified of me, never wanting to see me again"

Christine rose on her elbows to protest, but was silenced by Erik's finger on her lips. "Hush ma belle, I know you wouldn't do such a thing." He gave her a light kiss on the lips "You have to understand that my fears come from many years of betrayal and abandonment by nearly everyone. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I truly thought you'd leave me."

He paused to brush a curl away from her face "I want you to understand how much I love you" he finally whispered, his voice full of emotion and unshed tears.

Christine looked into his wonderfully unique eyes and felt her own start to tear up .Lord how she loved this man in front of her! Would he ever really know how much she loved him? She took his ravaged face in her hands and pulled it to hers, kissing his lips. When they parted she could see the trails of a few tears on his face.

"My love, my dearest love" she cooed as she wiped his tears away with the pad of her thumb

"Don't you understand that I love you as deeply and fiercely as you love me? Why else would I consent to marry you?" She paused to kiss him again "When I'm with you I feel like I'm complete, like you're the other part of me. I will NEVER leave you Erik, never!"

The ferocity of her declaration made him love her all the more. "Thank you ma ange" he choked out as he buried his face in her neck. Christine kissed his head and held him as he cried on her shoulder. Rubbing his shoulders and back as she would a fussy child she let him cry, exorcising the demons of his past. It wasn't until she felt his slow, even breathing that she realized he had cried himself to sleep. Pulling the blankets over them, taking care not to disturb him as she tucked them both into bed and fell asleep herself.

Monday mornings were usually quite hectic in the Beauvais house. Erik normally rose earlier and went to his office to check email and voicemail. Then Christine would appear with a tray of coffee and croissants followed closely by Nadir with the New York Times, Washington Post and Wall Street Journal. After a quick breakfast meeting between Nadir and Erik, the former would take Christine and they would go to any meetings or whatnot. This Monday was no different.

Erik was sitting in front of his computer, not looking up when Christine entered. She prepared him a plate and cup of coffee, setting it in front of him silently before doing the same for Nadir, who walked into the office not a moment later.

"As always, thank you, Christine" he said, winking at her. His eyes glanced over the ring on her hand "And from the looks of things, congratulations are in order no?"

Christine couldn't help but smile "Yep!"

Erik cleared his throat, causing both Nadir and Christine to turn to him. "If you wouldn't mind?" he asked, though his voice sounded irritated, Christine could see the amused glint in his eyes. Nadir and Christine sat in their seats across from Erik's desk waiting to be handed their tasks for the week. Christine normally stayed out of their business talk, since she didn't understand much of what was being said.

"How are the negotiations with the Ryders going?" Erik asked, looking at Nadir.

"Almost complete, Christine and I have one more meeting with them and after that we should be able to have their contract signed and a check in hand."

Christine jotted some notes down on the pad on her lap; she was quite familiar with the account. The Ryders owned a few car dealerships in the area and were looking to design a new house for themselves, and of course clamored for Erik Beauvais to design it. Now that they had his attention they were haggling about the contract and price.

"Very good, I want that deal closed by the end of the week." He looked to Christine briefly. "I saw that I have that ridiculous dinner to attend on Thursday in Pittsburgh. Why do I pay you so much, Nadir, if I still must attend these idiotic functions?"

Nadir bit the inside of his mouth, having heard that question over and over from Erik. "You have to play nice Erik, it's only once a year"

Christine furrowed her brow that meant that Erik would be out of town, most likely for the weekend. She'd totally forgotten about it. Erik saw her frown and immediately knew the cause. "Perhaps you'd like to go with me, Christine?"

Nadir grinned, that would make it more tolerable for both of them. Christine looked at Nadir, unsure of what she should say. He said, "I'll be there as well; we'll make a weekend of it?"

Erik mumbled something about just sending Nadir and Christine, though he wouldn't be happy with that arrangement either. With that, their meeting wrapped up and Nadir and Christine left to go get some supplies for Erik. As they drove away from the house Nadir glanced over at Christine, who was looking at her ring and smiling, obviously happy about her engagement to Erik.

"Christine, I feel I should warn you about something."

Christine felt her heart leap into her throat, but nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sure Erik has told you about Rebecca?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, she will be at this dinner/benefit function we're going to this week. She's made her way around the high-class community and ended up with another architect, ironically, who will be taking her. It was apparently quite the story in the Pittsburgh society section."

Frowning, Christine nodded again. "Does Erik still care for her?" She wasn't stupid and knew that his feelings for her had gone deeper than he had been willing to admit to her at the time.

Nadir knew he had to tread carefully "I believe he will always…care… for her, but I know you have nothing to worry about, my dear. His feelings for you are much deeper and stronger than anything he had with Ms. Patterson.

She digested this for a moment before nodding, "Thank you Nadir"

The older man bowed his head toward her. "I would hate for any…misconceptions to cause problems between you and Erik. You've worked too hard to build a good relationship for someone the likes of Rebecca to tear it apart."

With that reassurance Christine felt she'd rest easier and smiled at him sweetly. He knew to move on. No need to dwell on it. They went about their day, stopping for lunch at one of Christine's favorite haunts, The Deli, before returning to the house. Upon their arrival, Christine saw Meg's familiar little Toyota sitting in the driveway. She said goodbye to Nadir in the foyer and went to the library, where she knew Meg would be waiting.

As soon as Meg saw her friend she rushed to her, apologizing "Oh god! I'm so sorry!! I didn't realize you knew each other and actually dated! I didn't think… Christine took her friend's hands in hers. "Meg, it's fine! Erik and I worked everything out."

"But he was so mad!"

Christine smiled "Yes, but we worked it out. In fact…" she thrust her hand at Meg, who saw the ring and started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED" she shrieked, causing both Erik and Andrew to run into the room, having heard her screams in the kitchen.

When Meg saw Erik, she ran over to him and hugged him, ignoring the tension in his posture. "Welcome to the family!! I'm so happy for you two!"

Christine hurried over to peel Meg off Erik, which earned her a grateful look from her fiancé. She waved the men away and sat Meg down. "Chris, you're getting married! I can't believe it! I'm the maid of honor right?"

Christine laughed. "Of course you are! Who else would I want?" Meg threw her arms around Christine's shoulders "You are going to have a hell of a bachelorlette party!" she said with a mischievous grin. Christine groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with her.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon and much of the evening discussing the wedding, honeymoon and upcoming benefit in Pittsburgh. They made plans to go dress hunting the next day. Finally, Christine walked Meg to her car, then went back into the house and paused to lean back against the heavy wood of the door. As much as she loved Meg, she was exhausting! She hummed as she walked into the dining room for supper, but paused just outside the door when she heard Erik's voice in a hushed murmur of "Rebecca…"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've recieved some questions pertaining to the location of this story, it mainly takes place in State College, Pennsylvania. As you've seen it jumps back and forth between Pittsburgh (My hometown) to State College (Where I grew up). If you ever get the chance to visit it I HIGHLY recommend it! No place like Happy Valley! Anyway, on to the story. **

_Rebecca…_

Christine felt as though someone had kicked her in the stomach. She pulled her shoulders back and entered the room. As soon as she entered, Erik and Nadir knew she had heard the other woman's name on Erik's lips, like a prayer. Only Erik could see the hurt that was embedded in Christine's eyes and posture. Both men cleared their throats, the air heavy with tension at the unknown specter of Erik's former mistress. Stamping down her anger and jealousy that this woman still had some kind of hold on her fiancé, Christine forced a smile on her face, bending over to kiss Erik who looked at her with unsure eyes.

Trying to make light of the situation and to put her beloved at ease, she tossed an airy wave at the newspaper announcement of the benefit and its key guests that Erik had been reading. "Well, she certainly knows her way around high society doesn't she?" she joked.

Immediately Erik felt his apprehension leave. He kissed her hand and looked at her with love in his eyes. Christine smiled at him, knowing she had NO worries about Erik's loyalty to her at all. She would, in fact, have fun meeting the witch and bringing her down a peg or two. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she thought about all the nasty things she would say to the gold digger, Erik suddenly wondered if he should feel bad for Rebecca having to face such a formidable foe as his fiancé.

Christine took her seat next to Erik as he continued to hold her hand, unwilling to relinquish his grip on it any time in the near future. The trio ate dinner in companionable silence, Nadir could see that Christine was up to something and he had a feeling he should never cross the small wisp of a girl sitting across from him. Erik was certainly in for a long, interesting life.

The next day Christine told Meg everything she had been able to gather about this woman and Meg started laughing when she saw the evil glint in Christine's eyes. She knew her friend was up to something and she would pay big bucks to see her in action. Oh sure, she looked all innocent and meek, but as some people had found out in college, Christine had a loyal streak a mile wide, a sharp tongue and a quick wit to match. Oh yeah, Rebecca Patterson was toast.

First on Christine's list was a fab dress, one that Erik wouldn't soon forget.

"Chris, you're gonna give the guy a heart attack before you even get to the benefit!" she said when she saw Christine in 'The Dress'

"Really?" she asked as she looked down at herself. Yeah, she looked hot and she knew it.

'The Dress', as Meg put it, was a brilliant concoction of dark blue silk with diamond studded spaghetti straps and a skirt that hung gracefully around her ankles with silver beading on the bodice. It brought out her brilliant sapphire eyes and porcelain skin. The bodice hugged her slim waist and clung to her bust ever so. She looked exquisite. With her hair done, a good application of makeup, and the perfect jewelry she'd be the envy of the benefit. Of course, with every perfect dress goes the perfect pair of Jimmy Choo stiletto heels to complete the ensemble.

Armed with her bags, Christine returned home, feeling confident and eager to show off her fabulous fiancé to the stuffy upper crust that he so hated. Upon returning home, she heard Erik and Nadir arguing upstairs and she had little doubts what the argument was concerning. She hurried up the stairs, waiting for the shouting to subside before entering. She could see Erik running his hand through his hair irritably, his face contorted with anger. Now she was concerned, what was up?

"How can you meet her Erik? After what she did to you? You have so much now! Think about Christine, how do you think she'd react to finding out you've accepted a dinner invitation from your former mistress?" Nadir raged at his friend, who shot daggers at him from his eyes.

Christine inhaled sharply, this was a sudden turn!

"Damnit Nadir! Don't you think I know all this? I'm not a stupid man, but for all I know she intends to hurt Christine! And I refuse to let that happen!"

Christine heard one of the men throw something onto the desk, it sounded like a paper or magazine or something. She softened slightly at hearing that his concern was mainly for her own wellbeing, but still…

"Then hire someone to follow her, but don't go to her Erik. Christine will see it as a betrayal and she's the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

"I know that Nadir, I haven't for one second forgotten how much Christine means to me and how much I mean to her." He paused to take a breath

"But I have to know, I have to have some kind of closure."

He frowned at the look Nadir was giving him.

"I don't have feelings for her, lord knows she hurt me in every way a woman can hurt a man but I have to know what she's after."

He rubbed his eyes; a headache was starting to prick behind his eyes. "I don't trust her any further than you could throw her, which leads me to believe she's up to something. My guess is she's heard of my latest commissions and realizes the bank account she gave up when she left me. I'm guessing she's going to try to seduce her way back into my life."

Christine felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She ignored the dizziness that had overcome her and continued to listen.

Nadir opened his mouth to say something but was stayed by Erik.

"I'm in love with Christine; I'm going to marry her in October. She is my life, my soul, and I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her. I have no doubts about us, but you know as well as I do that if I refuse Rebecca she'll become more persistent and when she finds out about Christine she'll hound her mercilessly unless I nip it in the bud."

Christine felt relief wash over her when she heard his words of love, and she saw the logic behind his actions. She still didn't like it, but she trusted Erik not to hurt her. It was Rebecca she didn't trust. To her surprise, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She was scared. She knew she shouldn't be, she had no reason to be, but that still didn't stop that deep-seated fear of betrayal from rooting itself somewhere in Christine's mind.

She turned to leave, not wanting to hear anymore. Erik and Nadir both heard her heels on the hardwood floor as she hurried down the corridor. It was then they realized she'd heard everything! Erik hurried out of the office; he couldn't let fear fester in her mind. She had nothing to fear. He loved her and that's all there was to it. He found her sitting on their bed, staring at the floor with a blank look in her eyes. Without hesitation he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Stop!" he commanded.

That elicited a weak laugh from Christine. "Stop what?"

"Worrying, I'm not going to leave you for her. I love you." He tucked a curl behind her ear before kissing her forehead, then her lips. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"You are my everything Christine; you never have to fear that I will betray you. I couldn't. You're the other half of my soul and without you I cease to exist. But I have to make sure she doesn't try to harm you. She's a vindictive bitch and I wouldn't put it past her to try."

Christine cupped his cheek with her hand "I understand, I really do and I do trust you. It's her I don't trust"

Erik chuckled. "As you shouldn't!"

He kissed her. "Please don't worry my love."

Kissing his cheek, she nodded. "Alright, I won't!"

She grinned. "I found a killer dress, it's going to look great"

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you in it!" He grinned mischievously. "Though I have a feeling I'll be more anxious to see you OUT of the dress"

Laughing, Christine placed a kiss on his lips. "Trouble!" she teased.

Leaning her back on the bed, he nodded as he kissed her neck, running his hand up her leg to her thigh. "Indeed," he murmured before capturing her lips for a passionate kiss.

Wednesday evening found Erik and Christine settled into their suite at their hotel, nestled in downtown Pittsburgh. As they lounged in bed that night, preparing them for the next day, Erik asked Christine if there was anywhere she'd like to go.

"Well, I've always wanted to tour the Nationality Classrooms in the Cathedral of Learning. Or maybe we could go and see Heinz Chapel, I've heard it has wonderful acoustics!" she said excitedly. "There's also the Carnegie Science Museum; I haven't been there in ages."

Erik chuckled. "Perhaps you'd enjoy a day of shopping down on the Strip?"

Christine bolted up. "I've never been down to the Strip district but I've heard it's quite an experience." She settled back against him. "But you hate crowds, Erik, and you'd be miserable."

He scowled. "Christine, for you I'd do anything. If you want to go to the Strip, then we shall go."

Smiling she nodded, draping an arm over his waist. "It sounds like fun, you and me going around Pittsburgh like tourists." She giggled. "Even though I've lived three hours away, I've never really been able to enjoy Pittsburgh."

Erik kissed her head. "And this weekend you will, I promise."

The thought of spending the next four days with Erik, doing nothing but sightseeing and spending time together was heavenly. When they woke the next morning Erik was called into a teleconference that lasted most of the morning and into the afternoon. Before she realized it, it was time for her to start getting ready. The dinner was starting at 6 o'clock; she only had two hours to get ready! She started rushing around the suite like a madwoman. With Erik looking on in amusement she rushed through the shower, getting out just in time for the hairdresser to arrive and style her hair.

At 5:15 Erik was pacing the main room in his double-breasted tuxedo. He looked quite dashing! "Christine!" he called anxiously.

"Alright, alright I'm ready! Don't get your knickers in a twist" she said from behind him.

He turned, prepared to offer a sharp retort about his knickers, but he stopped. The woman before him wasn't his fiancée, she was a goddess! Her hair was piled in glorious curls on top of her head with only a few falling around her face. Her blue eyes were vibrant against the dark blue of her dress. She was a vision!

It took him a moment and a sharp jab from Nadir's elbow to jolt him into speech. From behind him, seemingly out of thin air, he produced a velvet box.

"For you my love." His eyes swept over her form once more. "You look absolutely gorgeous ma ange," he murmured.

"Thank You Erik," she said, as she took the box from him, opening it. She took a sharp breath. Before her was a necklace of sapphires, with tear drop earrings to match. "Erik! They're beautiful! How did you know?"

He grinned as he placed the necklace on her neck "A true master never reveals his secretes." From behind her ear he produced a blood red rose. "For you, though its beauty is nothing compared to yours."

She blushed at his compliments, taking the rose in her hand and inhaling its sweet perfume. Offering her his arm, they departed with Nadir taking up the lead. A stretch limo was waiting for them outside, even though the Pittsburgh Athletic Association was only a few moments away. The ride over was spent in silence…mostly.

"You look lovely Christine," Nadir said once they were seated and on their way. "Thank you Nadir, you both look quite handsome."

Erik blushed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her temple. The limo came to a halt. The driver got out and opened the door. Nadir exited, then Erik, who held his hand out for his love.

"Into the lions den," he muttered as they walked into the PAA.


	20. Chapter 20

Looping her arm around Erik's, Christine looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her lips. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad? They walked into the PAA, Christine was taken with the building; it had a certain 'Good Ol'Boy' charm to it. They were led to the main ballroom. With the tables set up around the dance floor, the room looked beautiful. Erik had halted them in the doorway to survey the room when people started coming over to their group. So many faces and people to remember! Erik began introducing Christine as his fiancé and newest partner in Beauvais Architecture and Phantom Music Production. Smiling proudly Christine shook hands and schmoozed with the people as they were introduced.

The Chairman of the Benefit, a Mr. Charles Preston, announced that dinner would be served in 10 minutes and asked that everyone start making their way to their assigned table.

Erik, Nadir and Christine found their table and to their combined horror discovered that Rebecca was also seated at their table. It was going to be a long night! Along side Rebecca was her newest sugar daddy, 68-year-old Martin Greene, who eyed Erik carefully before taking a long pull at his whiskey. Rebecca, on the other hand, began to flirt shamelessly with Erik the minute she saw him.

"Erik! How wonderful to see you! I had no idea you'd be here!" she cooed, batting her false eyelashes while she played with her over-treated red hair.

Christine gave a very unladylike snort into the wine glass that Nadir had appeared with a few moments after their arrival. This earned her the attention of Rebecca, who scowled at her, but turned her attention back to Erik. He held Christine's hand in a death grip with one hand while his other was clenched on the table.

He stated, "Don't play dumb, it doesn't become you, Ms.Patterson. You knew very well I'd be here. Drop the coy attitude. It's wearing thin!"

Undeterred by Erik's tone, Rebecca put her hand on his forearm. At this point Christine decided to get involved. She cleared her throat and clasped Erik's clenched fist with her free hand, smiling sweetly in victory when Rebecca frowned.

"You must be Rebecca Patterson. I've heard so much about you! I'm Christine Daae." She held out her left hand, letting Rebecca get a good long look at her hand "Erik's fiancé." She smiled smugly when her comment hit home.

"Fiancé? I…" Rebecca seemed at a loss for words. "I had no idea Erik would be engaged."

If it was possible Erik held her hands even tighter, causing Christine to wince slightly in pain. Christine figured it would be prudent to hold off on a full fledged attack until later.

Rebecca looked quite put out by this newest discovery. No, this just wouldn't do. She'd have Ms.Daae in tears before the end of the night! "Erik" she pouted "You haven't come to me in months, I've been lonely."

Erik glared at her "Indeed? Yet you were the one who left 'me'"

Rebecca seemed stunned by his anger, but it was only momentary. "What have you been doing this past year?"

Christine almost responded with 'Me' but she felt it too bold. If Meg had been there that's exactly what she would have said. She watched Rebecca trying so very hard to get Erik's attention, but it didn't go unnoticed by everyone that Erik only had eyes for his fiancé, which only caused Rebecca to get angrier that she wasn't having any effect on Erik at all.

She decided to take a different route…"What is it you do, Christine?" she asked sweetly, glancing down at the salad the waiter had placed in front of her.

"I'm a Personal Assistant at Beauvais Architecture."

"Oh! I guess sleeping with the boss has its perks" she said snidely.

Three sets of forks hit their plates; Erik opened his mouth but was silenced by a gentle squeeze of his knee. He glanced over at Christine and saw her eyes narrow…she looked pissed.

"Indeed, I'm sure it's something you're 'quite' familiar with," Christine said with a pointed look at the dozing Mr. Greene.

Rebecca had never been spoken to like that before, especially by a little nobody like Christine. She clenched her fist around her wine glass. "How did you come to meet my Erik?"

"He gave me voice lessons, but since I'm wearing his ring and you're 'not,' I'd hazard a guess that he's not 'your' Erik. You do realize he's a person dontcha? He's not an accessory like a purse," she said snidely.

Erik started to laugh, but attempted to mask it with a cough not very successfully. He'd never seen anyone render Rebecca speechless quite like Christine just had, and he had a feeling she was just warming up.

Rebecca retreated to her dinner, remaining silent for the rest of the meal. Christine and Erik and Nadir whispered amongst themselves. After dinner the live band started playing, many people started moving about the PAA, talking to old acquaintances and dancing. Erik left Christine in Nadir's capable hands as he left to talk to some of the more prominent members of the Architectural community. Nadir soon wandered off, not thinking about what he was doing as he went in search of the men's room

So, while Christine was alone with her wine glass, Rebecca made her move. She snagged Erik as he walked back toward their table and dragged him onto the dance floor, pressing herself closely to his body that he had no room to move.

"Rebecca, what in god's name are you doing?" Erik hissed.

"Just dancing, Erik" she said seductively as she pressed her hips to his, smiling at him coyly.

Just then a small body wedged herself between her and Erik, she was furious to see Christine smiling at her with a falsely sweet smile.

"Excuse me, I'm cutting in. Erik, you look bored, darling,"

Erik bent down and kissed his amazing woman, the look on Rebecca's face was priceless. Never before had he turned away from her attention. She'd never had to work for his attention before!! She was livid!

After a few hours and a few glasses of wine Christine was feeling very good, Erik once again wandered off with a colleague. Rebecca pounced, cornering her in a doorway near the restrooms just outside the main room. Christine drew herself up as tall as she could, refusing to let this witch intimidate her.

"You must think you're so lucky, nabbing yourself a filthy rich freak like Erik. But guess what sister, I was there first! I know what makes him moan in pleasure and makes him want more. You're nothing more than a fad, he'll get bored with you soon enough."

Christine listened to Rebecca and knew her words were driven by desperation. She chose her next words carefully.

"Ms. Patterson, I am very luck I have Erik. He's the most caring, loving and wonderful man I've ever met. I'd love him regardless of his financial situation or what he looks like. He's intelligent, witty, and innovative and I love him. You may have once given him physical pleasure, but do you know what his favorite color is? His favorite movie? Novel? Drink? Food?" Christine shook her head "You may have been there first, but I'm going to be his last and only. And you? You're nothing but a distant memory to him."

Rebecca's face turned red as her fury rendered her speechless . Christine had turned to leave, but turned back to Rebecca.

"Black," she stated.

Rebecca looked confused and sneered, "What?"

"Black, its Erik's favorite color. To Kill a Mockingbird is his favorite film, The Count of Monte Cristo is his favorite book, he likes fine brandy and some whiskies and his favorite food is MY potato soup." She shook her head sadly "You know so little about him but hope to seduce him back to your bed. Erik is a brilliant man, and as such needs someone who stimulates his mind as well as his body. You" she paused, casting a disgusted look at Rebecca "You do neither of those things. You're a desperate woman who whores herself to the highest bidder. You are little more than a prostitute, and that's all you'll ever be."

The slap resounded throughout the hallway in which they stood, an angry handprint forming on Christine's fair skin. Rebecca looked absolutely furious and what made it worse was that she knew Christine was correct.

Seemingly out of nowhere Erik appeared, cradling her red cheek with his hand. "Did she hurt you, my love?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine" she was a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed.

Rebecca looked from Erik to Christine and back to Erik. She'd lost but she wasn't willing to admit that to anyone. Worse than any screaming or insults Christine's words had hit home and she hated her for it. She hated how Erik looked at her, his love for her so apparent and the same for her.

Erik stepped over to Rebecca and for once she was genuinely afraid of him "If you 'ever' touch my fiancé again it will be the last mistake you ever make" he seethed.

He turned back to Christine and began to lead her away when Rebecca's last desperate attempt echoed to them. "What about his face? Surely you can't love his face, my God it's hideous!"

Christine winced as Erik's fingers tightened on her, his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth. This was exactly what he hated about being in public, already people were gathering around them. Christine peeled herself away from Erik; she'd gone from demure and calm in the face of Rebecca's desperation to seething anger. She stalked back to a victorious looking Rebecca.

"How dare you! How dare you degrade and insult someone like that! Who the hell do you think you are? You're not God's gift to the planet!! You may have a perfect face but it doesn't match your insides, outside you look like an angel but on the inside you're nothing but a selfish, lazy, conniving bitch!"

Her insult hit home, but she continued on, unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them. "You should be striving to be half of the person Erik is! He was kind enough to take a scared, lonely orphan and offer her friendship and companionship! He's offered me EVERYTHING he has and more! You are nothing, you always will be nothing! You sleep your way around, going from one sugar daddy to the next. Who the hell do you think you are that you can think of judging that man" Christine shouted, stabbing a finger at Erik who stood silently by, the anger on his face fading to love and devotion as he watched his angel defend him.

Rebecca hoped she was done, as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. Never before had anyone spoken to her like this, and what's more, this little slip of a girl was 100 right and they both knew it.

"This man is my everything and I swear to all that is holy; if you ever come near him again or make one more degrading remark like that you will hate your life. Get out of my sight, you disgust me," she sneered before whirling around, grasping Erik's hand and pulling him away.

Erik looked on his beloved with new eyes. He had known she was a strong person, but he had never realized until this moment just how strong she was. She never ceased to amaze him. He stopped her, pulling her to his chest so he could kiss her.

"I love you Christine," he whispered.

"I love you too Erik. While I draw breath, no one will 'ever' insult you again, that I promise," she vowed vehemently.

Erik chuckled "I almost feel bad for anyone who crosses you!" he said as he looked around at the people who were all looking at Christine with a new respect. Erik wanted her…now.

"I think we've stayed long enough. Let's return to the hotel," he whispered seductively into her ear, his voice husky.

Christine giggled, knowing full well why he wanted to leave. "Sounds good to me."

Without so much as a farewell to anyone, Erik pulled her hurriedly out of the ballroom, out to the limo. Upon arrival at the hotel, they practically ran to their suite, flung open the doors, and discarded a trail of shoes and clothes as they made their passionate way into the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! I love how Christine is coming along, really opening up into her own person. Love it! I just wanted to touch on something someone brought to my attention that I hadn't even realized. I chose 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and 'To Kill a Mockingbird' kind of at random, because I love them both so much, I hadn't even thought about the movie 'V for Vendetta' in relation to 'the Count of Monte Cristo' I just thought it would be a novel that Erik would enjoy. I know you all are going to hate me but I left a small cliffhanger at the end of this chappie, I'm working hard to get the next chapter done so keep the faith my friends!! A shoutout to my wonderful Beta!! Thank you so much! Keep the reviews coming in!! Love you all!**

The next day Erik took Christine to the Cathedral of Learning and watched her wander the nationality rooms with a look of awe on her face. Afterwards they walked a few blocks to a small deli set off the main strip and had lunch.

"Thank you Erik. That was fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. On to Heinz chapel then?" he asked, as they finished their lunch.

She nodded enthusiastically. Hands entwined, they walked to the stone chapel. As soon as they walked in Christine started wandering around, looking at the stained glass windows. She seated herself in a pew close to the back, drinking in the sights around her. Erik sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders. "It's a shame no one is singing here today. You would have loved to hear the acoustics."

"That's alright, I can come back later and hear it." She wanted to go inside and look around for a few moments.

Erik guided her out onto the lawn in front of the chapel. As they waited for their car to come around to pick them up, they admired the architecture of the old building. Tired from their sightseeing, Christine wanted to lie down and Erik had some business to take care of. After making sure Christine was comfortable, Erik went to the room that he and Nadir had turned into an office and took his conference call. After he was finished he and Nadir sat and talked for a bit.

"Christine's a pistol, Erik! Are you sure you can handle her?" Nadir teased, the previous nights events still playing in his mind. He'd loved every minute of the dressing down Christine had given Rebecca. It had been long in coming, well deserved and way overdue.

Erik smirked. "I'm positive that I can handle her!"

"I never would have thought our sweet, demure Christine had such a loyal streak in he."

"It surprised me as well, though it's far from unwelcome," Erik murmured, if it were possible he loved her even more for it.

"Good!" came a voice from the doorway. Both men turned to see Christine standing in the doorway, leaning against the door -frame and smiling mischievously. She walked over and seated herself on Erik's lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he enveloped her in his embrace.

Nadir smiled at the picture they presented, so happy and in love and so very perfect for each other. "Erik, perhaps you could take Christine to Station Square for dinner and some shopping?"

Erik looked at her. "If that's what she wants then she shall get it!"

Christine nodded "But only if you come too, Nadir, I don't want you here eating room service alone."

Nadir laughed. "Thank you, Christine, but I will pass, I already have an engagement for this evening."

Erik kissed her neck. "Shall we go, my dear?"

"Yep!" She jumped up and hurried to their room to change quickly. She doubted very much that she could go to dinner in sweats and a t-shirt. Erik met her by the door, and escorted her out of the room down to the waiting car.

That evening they lay sated together, the sweat still lingering on their bodies Erik brushed her hair away from her shoulder before replacing it with the lightest of kisses. There were no words needed for the moment, as they both were happy to just lie in peace.

"Erik?" Christine whispered, almost afraid to break the perfect silence around them.

"Yes my love?" he responded, leaving a trail of kisses on her shoulder and up her neck.

"Mmm, that feels good!" She giggled. "Stop, I'm trying to talk to you and you're distracting me!"

"That my dear, is the point" he said, nipping at her neck.

Sighing in exasperation Christine stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"You know, you should register that lip as a lethal weapon." Erik grumbled, "Alright, alright I'm done distracting you!"

"Thank you." She rolled over to face him. "I wanted to talk with you about our wedding."

Erik's first instinct was to panic, thinking she wanted to delay it or even cancel it. She interrupted this line of thinking quickly.

"Settle down!" she commanded. He looked at her, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I'm not going to postpone or cancel the wedding, so stop worrying! I can see it in your eyes!" She kissed him "There isn't a force on this earth that will stop me from marrying you, but I did have a question."

Feeling slightly better Erik nodded. "What is it, love?"

"I was working up a guest list this afternoon and I wondered if you had any family members you wanted to invite."

"No, I have no family," he responded irritably.

Undeterred she continued. "Nadir mentioned a cousin-" she was cut off by Erik.

"I have no family; Nadir should stay out of my personal life!"

"Alright! I'm sorry I mentioned it!" she huffed, rolling away.

Erik immediately felt bad. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled her toward him "Christine, forgive me. I didn't mean to snap at you!"

"Erik, I understand that you're angry at your family. Really I do, but family is so important. You should try to reconcile things if possible."

"I really have no wish to reconcile anything with him. He and I never got along. I want to leave him and my family in the past, where they belong." He nuzzled her neck "I wish to start a new family, with you."

Relaxing against him Christine kissed his temple. "Mmm, that sounds wonderful. I hope we have a son that looks just like his daddy!" Before he could react she continued, "I hope he has your dark hair, your golden-green eyes, your intelligence and your voice."

She felt Erik relax against her.

"Me too, my love, " he said finally, his voice thick with emotion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, hearing the change in his voice.

"I never…I never thought I'd ever have children. I never imagined anyone would want me, for that matter." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "I still don't understand why you agreed to be my wife, but it's made me happier then I ever dreamed possible and I promise you I will spend the rest of my days giving you everything I have."

Christine kissed him, forcing his lips open with her tongue as she pulled him to her. It looked to be a very long night.

Christine woke quite early the next morning. She snuggled against Erik for a few moments before sliding out of bed carefully to avoid waking him. Pulling a robe, on she made her way to the main room and poured herself a cup of coffee. _Nadir must be up,_ she thought to herself as she took a long sip from her cup.

"You're up early!" Nadir's voice echoed from behind her.

"Mmm, yeah I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about doing more wedding planning."

"Christine you have nearly 5 months!"

"Ah, but those 5 months are going to fly by and I don't want to be panicking in October."

Nadir nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. They stood in front of the window looking down onto 6th Avenue, watching all the people as they made their leisurely way around downtown, enjoying their Saturday morning. She'd enjoy her shopping trip on the strip, though she knew Erik was going to hate it. Feeling a twinge of guilt, she thought about telling him she didn't feel like going, but that would only make him feel guilty. No, she would go about her morning as they planned and not think about their upcoming wedding and all the little details that would need to be worked out before then. Thinking about it was already giving her a headache! She hoped the next few months would fly by…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer came to Happy Valley with blazing glory, as it always did. As May came to a close, many of the nearly 50,000 students headed home for the summer. The little town emptied out almost overnight. Then the summer session was in full swing and the campus over run with local high school and middle school sports teams. Christine made it a point to not go onto campus unless she had to since it only irritated her.

She secured the ballroom in the Nittany Lion in for the reception. She'd spoken to a minister at one of the downtown churches and he'd agreed to perform the marriage ceremony. At first Christine didn't want a religious service, since nether she nor Erik was very religious, but after some internal debating she realized that her parents would have wanted her to be married in the church. Christine had managed to keep the wedding small. She only had a small number of close friends and Erik had a few business associates that he planned to invite, but that was about it. Everything was going smoothly; she only could pray that it would remain like that.

Summer flew by for the residents at the Beauvais manor, Nadir and Christine kept themselves busy keeping up with their accounts, meetings, teleconferences and the like. Before any of them noticed, September was upon them, and everything started to fall apart.

"What? I ordered those invitations 3 months ago and they were supposed to be in my hands a week ago! " Christine seethed into the phone. Her invitations hadn't arrived, her gown wasn't complete and Meg was now trying to get out of a business trip for the same weekend as Christine's wedding. On top of that Erik and Nadir were swamped at the office, making them both irritable. She'd taken to staying up late with Erik trying to help him however she could, mostly by responding to emails and taking phone calls. Her temper was at its last end and the rude printing company associate on the phone wasn't helping matters.

"I have the paid invoice in my hands; I'll fax it to your office. I expect those invitations to be in the mail by the end of the week!"

Nadir chuckled as he listened to Christine, who was starting to sound like Erik a little more each day.

"Then I expect a full refund! And I'll be writing a very nasty letter to your manager!" Christine snapped before slamming the receiver down angrily, causing both Erik and Nadir to look over at her.

Neither knew what to say to her, and both men were a little fearful of incurring her wrath. Wisely, they remained silent.

Scowling as she thumbed through her wedding planner, she jumped when Erik's cell phone started ringing, since she dealt with most of his calls she had it on her desk. She flipped it open, not even looking at the caller ID "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end before she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again "Hello, this is Rebecca. Is Erik available?" She obviously didn't recognize Christine's voice.

Christine glared at Erik, picking up a pen and throwing it at him. He looked over at her, scowling, wondering what he'd done to earn a pen to the ear. She thrust the phone at him angrily. Since she was normally the even-headed one, Erik was concerned. This was so unlike Christine. When he really looked at her, he realized she was exhausted and stressed. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked rather pale. He took the phone from her hesitantly.

"It's your mistress, tell her your schedule is full for today but you can meet tomorrow afternoon." Christine spat at him before storming out of the office.

Erik watched her go, worried about her uncharacteristic display of temper. When he heard Rebecca's persistent voice on the phone he hung it up, throwing it to Nadir. "If she should call back, threaten to have her arrested for harassment, and then have her number blocked from our cell phones and land lines. I want nothing to do with her anymore!" he yelled as he followed Christine out of the office.

Christine was lying on their bed, wondering what had gotten into her recently. She was so tired! She felt like she hadn't slept in months, she missed Erik and she just wanted this wedding done with. They should have just eloped! She heard Erik enter the suite, and walk over to her pulling her into his arms.

"You're working yourself too hard my love. You need to rest," he said softly, noticing her bloodshot eyes. He studied her for a moment. "I know you haven't been sleeping, you barely eat and you've been moody for weeks. Are you sure you are well?"

Christine nodded, she hadn't been feeling her best, but she figured it was just fatigue. "I'm fine Erik, I just need to rest for a bit that's all." She caressed his cheek and kissed his temple. He laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her."Please, sleep for a bit. I'll wrap up in the office and tonight we'll go out to dinner, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" she responded, her eyes already becoming heavy. Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead before departing. He still had a lot of work to do before he quit for the day.

"Is she alright?" Nadir inquired as Erik returned to the office.

"Hmm? Oh, yes she's just tired."

Nadir studied his friend for a moment, wondering if now was a good time to voice something he'd been thinking about for a few weeks now.

"Erik" he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable "Is there any way…" he stopped again, damn was this hard! "Could Christine be…pregnant?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at his friend for a moment, waving a hand dismissively "No, she's been on birth control for years and she is very vigilant about it."

Nadir was about to say that birth control, as good as it was, was only 99 effective. He decided against it, letting it go. But now he had planted a little seed in Erik's mind. Could she be pregnant?


	22. Chapter 22

At dinner Christine was unusually quiet, even though they were at one of her favorite restaurants. Erik watched her push her food around her plate with concern in his golden/green eyes. "Are you alright, my love? You've barely touched your meal."

"I'm fine" she mumbled, finally pushing her plate away. Erik called the waiter over and instructed him to take the offending meal away. He paid their check and led her out of the restaurant, to the car. Once he slid into the leather interior he felt his fiancé's glare on him.

"Christine?" he inquired.

"Are you cheating on me, Erik?" she blurted out suddenly.

If she had struck him she couldn't have surprised him more! "What? What in God's name makes you think I'm cheating on you?"

The tears started to fall "Rebecca called you this afternoon Erik! I answered the phone. How long has she been calling you? How long have you been seeing her behind my back?" she shouted.

Erik just gaped at her. This wasn't his Christine. "Christine, you know that I've been faithful. What nonsense is this that you think I could care for anyone the way I care about you?" he took her face in his hands and silenced her with a kiss. First on her lips, then her eyes, then her forehead "You are the only person on this God forsaken planet that has shown me any kindness and love. I would never jeopardize that, ever. You mean too much to me Christine."

Smiling through her tears Christine kissed him. She seemed to be in a better mood as she fiddled with the radio while Erik drove. Perhaps he should get a pregnancy test…this was defiantly not his fiancé. He felt panic building in his chest. Of course they had discussed children but they'd planned to wait until after they were married. He wasn't sure how she'd take the news that she was unwed and with child. Of course they were to be married next month so it was a moot point but he didn't want Christine damaged by this in any way. He didn't want her to be ashamed of anything. Guilt flooded him. She'd been talking about possibly returning to Penn State to finish her degree. And he'd ruined that! He gripped the steering wheel harder, his lips drawing into a thin line. Christine noticed his change in demeanor almost immediately, but was reluctant to ask him what was bothering him.

And so their ride back to the manor was spent in silence, as Erik mentally berated himself for his carelessness. He could only hope that she would forgive him, someday…

3 more weeks passed before Erik got the nerve to broach the subject of Christine's 'situation'. With their wedding only a mere week and a half away he knew he couldn't delay any more. Christine was running herself ragged and he just wanted the damn thing done with!

What finally broke him was one morning when she darted out of bed, rushing for the bathroom where she proceeded to retch. Erik slipped out of bed and hurried to his beloved's side, he'd never seen a more pitiful scene then the one before him. Christine kneeling in front of the toilet, looking like someone had kicked her in the stomach. He crouched next to her and held her hair back as her stomach spasmed once again. He rubbed her back, watching helplessly as his beloved suffered because of him; it was almost more than he could take. When she was done he carried her back to bed and brought her a glass of water, knowing he had to tread lightly.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked softly.

"I've felt better. I can't be sick now! The wedding is only nine days away!" she wailed.

Erik scooped her up into his arms, kissing her head. "I don't believe you are sick." he looked down at her inquisitive face, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. When she didn't say anything he continued, "Christine, I've noticed that you've been off for a while." Damn this was uncomfortable to talk about! How women could be so open with each other was beyond him. "I noticed your cycle has been…off." How the hell else was he supposed to say it! 'Sorry dearest but I knocked you up'? No, that wouldn't do.

Finally Christine understood what he was saying, and she frowned as she thought and calculated the days in her head. Her eyes widened as she came to the realization about what he was trying to say! How was it that 'he' noticed it before she did? Was she slipping that badly? She was going to have a baby! She and Erik created another human being! It was overwhelming; tears started forming in her eyes, which Erik mistook for unhappy tears. He stiffened and set her on the bed, stalking away. Christine was mystified by his reaction; she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Erik? What's wrong? You're not…you don't want this baby?" she asked, her voice catching.

Erik whirled around in her arms. "What? How could you think that?" he demanded.

"Well you just seem very angry."

"I...I never meant to ruin your life Christine. I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me."" he begged, kissing the back of her hand.

Christine smiled; she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She led him to the bed and forced him to sit, then positioned herself on his lap. "Erik, you haven't ruined my life. You 'are' my life, you and the family that we are creating." She took his hand and put it on her abdomen "We are creating a person! Because of our love we created a life! That is the most wonderful miracle, and I'm so happy that I'm able to give you a family. I want this baby, just like I want you." She kissed him, letting her tongue skate the outside of his lips "I Love you Erik Christian Beauvais, and I'm going to marry you next Saturday and I'm going to have your children."

Erik could feel his own eyes tearing up. He pulled Christine to him and kissed her as he never kissed her before. He laid her down on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and chest before stopping at her stomach. He pulled her shirt up to look at the smooth stomach that held his child at that very moment. He placed a tender kiss on the soft tissue, causing Christine to giggle as his stubble rubbed against the exposed skin. He continued to run his hand over her stomach protectively, looking at her in awe.

He paused and went to his nightstand to pull out some small boxes and hand them to Christine. She looked at him curiously, then at the boxes, before laughing. He'd gone out and purchased three different brands of pregnancy tests. She continued to laugh as she took them and went into the bathroom, knowing he wouldn't rest until it was set in stone, so to speak.

Finally satisfied that she was indeed pregnant Erik hauled her back to bed, feeling his desire building as he thought about it. Christine broke out into another fit of giggles, causing Erik to look at her oddly.

"Sorry, it's just…well this is exactly the thing that made me pregnant"

"Well forgive me if I find you totally irresistible," he growled before capturing her lips for a passionate kiss.

Erik and Christine came to the agreement to not tell anyone until after the wedding, Christine wanted to get that done and over with before she thought about her pregnancy. She told Erik that as soon as they were married she would go to the doctor, but begged him to let her get through the next nine days without hassling her.

October 12th was a beautiful, sunny fall day. Christine woke up; smiling knowing that in a few short hours she would be Mrs. Erik Beauvais. Meg burst into her room, which at the moment was spare bedroom in Meg's townhouse. Meg had insisted that Christine spend the night with her, to Erik's irritation. "Come on woman! We have to get you to the hair salon!" She thrust a cup of Starbucks at her. "For the bride," she said, giggling. Christine took it gratefully, and took a long sip before hopping out of bed to rush through the shower.

4 hours later Meg and Christine were perfectly coiffed and Meg was helping her into her wedding gown, a beautiful creation of ivory satin and beading. As she fastened the last button, Meg felt her eyes tearing up. Her best friend looked absolutely stunning. Her gown was off the shoulder, with intricate beading around the hem and train as well as on the bodice. It hugged her petite figure perfectly. She looked like Meg had never seen her look before. She made a final adjustment to Christine's tiara before securing her veil in place. The hairdresser had done a fabulous job, arranging Christine's curls on top of her head with the tiara hugging them, keeping them in place, almost. Several loose tendrils hung around her face. Around her neck was a string of pearls that had belonged to her mother.

"Well, since you have the something old, and something new," Meg said, referring to her gown and pearls. She turned to her vanity and held out a pair of exquisite pearl earrings. "These were a 16th birthday gift from my father, I would love to see you wear them today." Christine gave her a hug before securing the earrings in her ears.

"And something blue!" Meg quipped as she handed her a blue lace garter, grinning mischievously. "And," she paused to hold up a penny. "A penny for your shoe! " She bent down and slipped the penny in Christine's shoe.

She looked at Christine, hugging her once more "You look beautiful" when she pulled away she knew no one deserved this more than her friend. "Let's go get you married, woman!" She picked up her bouquet, a beautiful arrangement of white roses and calla lilies. She pulled Christine's veil down over her face and held her elbow out for her. Giggling, Christine took it, and the two ladies swept out of the room to the waiting limo.

Once they arrived at the church, the girls did a quick once over of each other. "Yep, you still look gorgeous!" Meg joked.

"You look pretty hot too!" Christine commented as she gazed at her friend, who was dressed in a light blue gown of silk.

At that moment, Meg's father appeared, giving Christine a hug. "Are you ready to do this?"

Christine nodded. Since her own father was dead, she'd asked Meg's father if he would walk her down the aisle. She and Meg had been friends for so long that Meg's parents were like her own. Her dad looked quite dashing in his tux. Meg peeked out the doors into the main chamber. Erik was there with Nadir, looking handsome as ever ad extremely nervous.

At her cue, Meg opened the doors and began her walk down the aisle. The few guests in attendance stood as Christine began her own journey down the aisle. She smiled at Erik, who looked marvelous in his tux.

Never before had Erik seen a sight as exquisite as Christine in her bridal finery making her way down the aisle to him. It was the best feeling in the world. Meg's father paused and lifted Christine's veil to kiss her cheek before taking his place behind them.

Christine barely heard any of what the minister was saying because she was lost in Erik's eyes. She didn't snap out of it until she heard the Minister ask, "Who gives this woman to this man?" She smiled when she heard Meg and her parents all answer, "We do!" Erik gave them all a grateful smile before turning his attentions back to his bride. His bride! He had never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever be able to say that!

Before either of them knew it, it was time for them to exchange vows.

"Do you Erik Christian take Christine Elaine to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health? Through good times and bad, forsaking all others until you are parted by death?"

Erik looked into the depths of Christine's sapphire eyes, and knew he could do no less "I do."

"Do you Christine Elaine take Erik Christian to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health? Through good times and bad, forsaking all other until you are parted by death?"

"I do," she responded reverently.

"The rings please." Nadir and Meg each produced a matching platinum band. "These rings are a symbol of your love and devotion. A joining of these two souls for all times. Erik please take Christine's ring and repeat after me."

Erik took the ring and held it in front of Christine's hand. "I Erik, take thee Christine to be my wife and partner in life. Take this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion to you. With this ring, I thee wed" He slipped the band onto her hand and kissed it.

"Christine please take Erik's ring and repeat after me." Christine did as she was instructed.

"I Christine, take thee Erik to be my husband and partner in life. Take this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his finger and looked up into his eyes with a look of complete devotion and love in her own watery blue ones.

"By the power vested in me by the church and the commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. Let no man tear asunder what God has united. " He paused, smiling at the couple before him. "You may kiss your wife, Erik!"

"My wife!" he murmured in awe as lifted her veil and took her lips in a kiss that promised a lifetime of love and happiness.

"May I present, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Erik Beauvais!"

Erik and Christine hurried down the aisle, stopping in the rear to kiss once more. They rushed to the limo waiting to take them to the reception. Once inside, Erik pulled her to him and kissed her again. Their tears mingled with each other. "Christine, you have no idea how happy you've made me," he whispered.

"Yes I do!" she cried. "Because it's as happy as I've been with you these past months. I love you Erik." After a few moments of kissing they broke down into laughter, realizing how silly they were being. When they walked into the ballroom, they were both grinning from ear to ear as they progressed down the receiving line.

Meg took her champagne flute in her hand and tapped it with her spoon, letting everyone know she was going to begin her speech.

"Hello, I'm Meg Giry, the maid of honor. I've had the supreme honor of being best friends with Christine since we were in elementary school and I've not had a more loyal and kind-hearted friend. She's more than a friend; she's a sister and confidante." She paused, trying to rein in her emotions, though a tear did escape to slide down her cheek. "I know that she and Erik are perfect for each other, I've never seen two people more in love then they are. They have both had a rough time, but their challenges only made them stronger and wonderful. Erik." She turned to face him. "I've stood by and watched over Christine and taken care of her. I now give her over to your very capable and loving hands. You've gained a wife and sister today, I love you both and I wish you many many years of happiness." She laughed, embarrassed, as she wiped a few more tears away. "To Erik and Christine!" she finally said, lifting her glass and taking a sip.

The room echoed,"to Erik and Christine!"

Nadir stood. "Greetings, I'm Nadir Saloman, the best man. I've been friends with Erik for quite some time. I dare not tell you how long, for that will only reveal how old I am!" A murmur of chuckles went around the room. "I've had the privilege of knowing Christine for many months and I know with certainty that there is no other person on this earth better suited for Erik. I pray for many years of happiness and joy. You both deserve that and much more. Congratulations old man!" he joked, raising his glass in toast.

Christine smiled at them both, hugging Meg."Thank you! You know I love you, right?" she asked. Meg nodded her head. "Right back at you sista!"

After the customary bride and groom dance, the couple split up. Meg snatched up Erik and Christine danced with Marc, Meg's father.

"Well Erik, she's yours to care for. Don't hurt her?" Meg asked.

Erik smiled down at her. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"I know." She laid her head on his chest in a quick hug before relinquishing him back to his wife.

As they danced, Christine rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you Erik, I'm so happy that I'm your wife."

"No one is happier than I, Christine. I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

"I know," was her only reply. She was content to let the music take them away as they swayed back and forth.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well there is only one more chapter after this one! While I'm always sad to see my stories end I must say I'm glad to see this one coming to a close! This chappie is a little shorter than normal, but the last chappie will be up sometime today or tomorrow! Don't forget to drop me a line! **

It was Christmas time again in the Beauvais manor. This year for the first time, the house was decorated in Christmas finery. Christine was nearly 6 months pregnant, Erik had induced her to reduce her workload and she spent most of her days sitting in the office answering phone calls and emails. No longer was she gallivanting all around with Nadir. There was 3 days remaining before Christmas. Nadir and Meg were coming to the manor for Christmas dinner. Though Nadir didn't celebrate, Christmas he did enjoy spending the time with his family, who were all flying in on Christmas Eve. Christine had graciously extended an invitation for his relatives to stay at the manor, but he refused, knowing Erik would be positively unbearable if strangers were trouncing around in his house. Erik was already on edge because of his wife's 'condition', and Nadir was loath to impose upon his friend's already frayed nerves.

Nadir walked into the office and couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. It was a picture of happiness, tranquility and peace, the kind of peace that only love and acceptance can bring to a tortured and lonely soul. Christine was sitting on Erik's lap, with his hand on her swollen belly and a look of wonder on his face, he was feeling his child moving beneath his hand. Nadir could have sworn he saw a tear in Erik's eye.

Christine flashed a smile at Nadir when he came in. "Nadir, do you want to feel the baby move?"

She frowned at Erik when he stiffened, causing Nadir to cough away his unease. "Thank You Christine, but no." He hoped he'd refused her gently enough. She knew his sense of loyalty and friendship was holding him back so she wouldn't force the issue.

She pushed herself away from Erik and waddled over to her desk to hand Nadir a list of phone messages. "Christine, sit down please! I can get them from your desk easily," Nadir pleaded.

Christine crossed her arms over her chest, though she looked rather unintimidating as her arms rested on her baby bump. "Now look here you two! Women have been having children for centuries! I'm not going to break by walking over to my desk! Exercise is good for me and for the baby!" she shouted. "So stop treating me like some damned porcelain doll!" She'd had enough of their coddling and the sound of sharply drawn breaths whenever she moved.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, unable to look at the shocked look on Nadir's face and the hurt one on Erik's'. "I'm pregnant, not dying. Please don't restrict me, let me be normal while I can?" She pleaded.

Immediately the men felt terrible. Erik approached his wife and took her in his arms, placing a kiss on her temple. "Forgive me ma belle. It's just that I couldn't bear it if…"his voice failed him. Christine placed a soft kiss on his lips "Erik, nothing is going to happen to me or our baby. But you have to let me be me!" she said softly. He could only nod his head in response to her earnest plea.

"If you'll excuse us darling, there is a meeting we must get to," Erik said after a few moments. She nodded, kissing him once more. "Don't be late for dinner."

Erik and Nadir hurried out of the office leaving Christine alone…

"Finally!" she mumbled, rubbing her baby bump. "Your father and Uncle Nadir are going to make your mummy go very crazy soon!" When she got no response, she sat back in her chair, enjoying the quiet and solitude. Which unfortunately was a bit short lived when she heard the tell tale sound of what she thought was Meg's heels on the wooden floor. To say she was surprised when she saw none other than Erik's former mistress was an understatement. She shot out of her chair angrily. "How did you get up here? How did you get into my house?" she demanded.

Rebecca, of course looked gorgeous, as always, which only served to make Christine angrier. However, to Rebecca's surprise, when Christine spoke again it was not with anger but with weary resignation. "What is it you want now, Rebecca? Why is it so impossible for you to understand that Erik and I are happily married?" She leaned tiredly against the corner of her desk.

Rebecca's eyes widened when she noticed Christine's swollen belly, and she realized at last that she really had lost. She knew that even if Erik should still care for her, which she now very much doubted, his damned sense of honor wouldn't ever permit him to leave his pregnant wife. Her shoulders slumped in resignation. She'd had a whole speech planned out but the wind had just been knocked out of her sails. The two women hadn't even noticed the thundering of feet on the stairs until the office door was flung open. Meg angrily pushed past Rebecca, uncaring that she knocked her off balance and to her knees. Right behind Meg came Erik, who loomed above her with his arms folded and a look of hatred flaming in his eyes. Hard on his heels was Nadir.

Casting her eyes to the floor as she pushed herself up off her knees, she slowly rose to her feet, attempting not to flinch when she saw the look of disgust in Meg's eyes, the hatred in Erik's and Nadir's cold and steely glare. Rebecca didn't even know this young woman, but it was obvious that Meg despised her. No doubt Christine had told her all about the events of last spring.

Erik opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a pleading look from Rebecca. "No, please…please don't. I know you all hate me and I've given you every right to." She turned to Christine. "But I've given YOU even more reasons for hatred." She felt the tears welling in her eyes "I came here with every intention of trying to seduce Erik, but I see now that it would have been futile." She made a small gesture toward Christine's pregnant form and smiled weakly as she saw the protective arm Christine's friend had placed around her shoulders. "I never should have interfered. I should have just left you alone."

She attempted to shoulder her way past Erik, but he blocked her path. " I will say this once and only once. If you ever come near my house, my wife or my child again I'll slap you with a harassment suit so fast you won't have time to blink!" he threatened. Rebecca actually shrank away from the hatred that smoldered in his eyes and his voice…that beautiful voice which had captured her attention so long ago.

All Rebecca could do was nod once. At last, Erik stepped aside to let her leave. "Erik," Christine whispered, Rebecca turned and watched with pain in her heart as Erik's stiff posture instantly relaxed. He walked over to his wife, drawing her into his arms and kissing her. The love in her eyes as she looked up at Erik choked Rebecca; she knew she could never have looked upon him with such unconditional love.

Rebecca scuttled down the stairs and out of the house, vowing to herself never to think about Erik Beauvais again.

Erik cradled Christine's face in his hands. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked softly, brushing a curl away from her eyes. "Yes Erik, I'm fine. " She looked at Meg and Nadir who were both hovering by her nervously.

"Honestly, I'm fine. She hadn't been in here longer than a few seconds when you arrived." She giggled. "You all are really way too protective!"

Meg hugged her friend. "We just love ya that much!" She rubbed Christine's stomach. "And we love you too, Munchkin!"

Christine laughed as Erik led had become and was surprised when she saw that dinner was waiting for them. It smelled heavenly! As they all sat around the table, Christine watched each one and how they interacted with each other. Meg teased both men, which earned her half-hearted glares from Erik and quick witted replies from Nadir. Christine felt her eyes fill with tears. All those years she had been alone, and now she had way more than most people did. She had a husband whom she loved with all her heart and soul, she had a best friend who had been there through it all and she had a silent protector and friend.

Erik was the first to see Christine's tears and was at her side immediately "Christine? What's wrong, love?"

Christine laughed at the ridiculousness of her pregnant hormones. "It's nothing, I'm just…" She paused and began crying in earnest "I'm just s-so ha-appy!" she hiccupped. She tried to wipe her tears away, but new ones took their places on her cheeks. She buried her face in Erik's neck. "I haven't had a family in a long time," she mumbled into his neck between hiccups.

At first Erik didn't understand what she was talking about, but it hit him a minute later. He kissed her temple. "I know exactly what you mean!" He pulled her into his arms. Lord how he loved this woman!!

Meg and Nadir watched in amusement as Erik whisked Christine upstairs, Meg started laughing when she heard a door slam. "Well it looks like we won't be seeing them for the rest of the night"

"Indeed!" Nadir replied. Meg watched him thoughtfully for a minute. "Care for a movie?" she asked with a smile.

"Sounds positively delightful!" he exclaimed, offering her his arm.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay folks, here is the last chapter of my little tale. I'm sad to see it end but...all good things must end :) I want to send a big shout out to my awesome Beta, who put up with me sending her chapters of this story at all hours of the morning and night and still returned them to me quickly :-) You're awesome! I want to thank those of you who stuck with me and didn't give up on this story! And fear not, I'm already working on another story! It will be another Modern Day setting, but it's quite different then anything I've ever done or have read...hopefully you will all like it! It has a place very near and dear to my heart already! **

**Thank you again to all those faithful readers, lurkers and those who reviewed my story! Keep an eye out for my new one! Thanks! Ta ta!**

"One more push, Christine!"

Christine fell back onto the bed exhausted, sweaty and in more pain than she ever could imagine. Beside Erik was holding her hand looking on at his wife's suffering, hating that he was helpless and couldn't help her anymore than he already was.

"I know you can do it mon amour, just one more," he pleaded, wiping her damp hair away from her forehead.

Feeling yet another contraction building, Christine reared up, squeezed Erik's hand even harder and let out a soul crushing scream that tore through the halls as she gave one final push. Even through her scream, Erik heard the perfectly pitched wail of a baby…their baby. Christine fell back, tears streaming down her cheeks at the effort and emotions that had overcome her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Beauvais, you have a healthy daughter," Dr.Rainier whispered to the exhausted woman on the bed as he handed the squirming infant to her mother.

"Oh my God" Christine cried as she looked her new daughter over. "She's perfect!" the tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she kissed their baby's head.

Erik kissed Christine's forehead then his daughter's, how perfect his life had become! "She is, ind.." but he could get no further because he was overcome with his own emotions. She was so perfect, so beautiful and though he had just met her, he was already deeply in love with his daughter.

Christine cried, kissing her daughter again before looking up into Erik's golden/green eyes and pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you!" She sobbed into his neck for a moment. The doctor took the infant from Christine's arms. "We just want to clean her up a bit and get some measurements. Then we'll give her right back to you, I promise."

Erik took Christine's face in his hands and kissed her again. "I…I don't know how to thank you for everything you've given me. Lord knows I don't deserve it!"

Christine buried her face in his neck and breathed in his familiar scent. "But you do, Erik. You deserve this and so much more!" She kissed his lips, tasting his tears mingling with her own. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that in the delivery room; time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked softly.

Christine thought for a moment, unable to remember any of the names she'd thought about for so long, except for one. She looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Erika Marie," she said finally.

"Erika," Erik whispered, his voice wrought with emotion. "Perfect!" he finally choked out.

3 Weeks Later

A sharp, high pitched wail broke through the peaceful night in the Beauvais Manor. Christine rolled over, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Having done this dance every night since they came home from the hospital, she forced herself out of bed, pulled a robe around herself and walked to the other side of the room to scoop up the shrieking baby, who immediately quieted when she heard Christine's whispers and felt her mother's comforting arms. She padded quietly off to one of the adjacent rooms, sat herself in the rocking chair and held Erika to her breast; the child latched on and nursed as if it was her very first nourishment.

Christine hummed a soft tune as she rocked the infant who had stopped suckling and was asleep once more. Christine was almost asleep herself when she felt Erik's hand brush her curls off her neck.

"I would have gotten her, mon amour," he whispered so as to not wake his precious little angel.

Christine smiled up at her husband "You got her earlier, I didn't even hear her. "He bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips before stroking Erika's silky head "She's so beautiful, Christine" he murmured.

"I know. She looks like you." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "She has your eyes," she said after a moment.

Erik took the child from her, changed her diaper and placed her back in her crib, carefully covering her with the blanket. He felt his wife slip her arms around his waist from behind and kiss his shoulder blades. He turned and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head as they looked down on their sleeping babe.

"I think we did a pretty good job!" Christine joked. Erik chuckled and kissed her soundly. "I agree, although I think we should keep trying! I don't know how we could improve upon perfection but…"

Christine's musical laugh stirred a deep feeling of contentment in Erik's heart as he looked from his beloved wife to his beloved daughter. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this! He led Christine back to their bed and pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and down over her shoulders "I thought that I would never have this…a wife, a child. I thought that it would be denied me forever because of my face," he whispered, more to himself than Christine, who kissed his neck in response. "But you have us, Erik, and I promise to give you more children."

Erik laughed."For now, let us just stick with the one!" Christine giggled "Agreed. As much as I love Meg, I don't know if I could survive her for much longer!"

"Well, it was you who wanted her to stay for a while after the baby was born!" Erik insisted.

"I know, hindsight being 20/20 and all," she teased. "I didn't realize she was going to take her role as godmother so seriously."

Erik laughed at the understatement. If Erika cried Meg was usually the first one there. They had to convince her they 'didn't' need her sleeping in their suite to help with the early morning feedings. While they appreciated her love for their daughter, she could be over the top sometimes. Nadir was, as always, the strong, silent one, who never voiced his great affection for his newest little charge but adored her nonetheless. They were an odd family…but a family.

5 years later…

"Erika Marie!" her mother shouted across the yard "If your father sees you doing that…" She let the sentence trail off knowing the youngster's imagination would adequately fill in the blanks.

Christine groaned when Erika scampered off before she could get to her. She was as precocious as she was adorable and what's worse…she knew it! She pulled Alexander's fingers out of the cake and caught Christopher before he fell head first into the bowl of punch.

Meg walked up behind Christine and laughed. "Never have enough hands, eh?" she asked as she sat one of her two toddlers, Stephan, next to the two-year-old twins. Christine laughed. "Never, though it would be helpful if their father was here to help corral them," she murmured as she tried to set plates and cups out.

"What's this muttering about the children's father?" Erik called from behind her. Christine spun around, surprised that after nearly six years of marriage he could still sneak up on her like that. "Nothing, my love," she said, quickly taking a fork out of Chris's eager hands and setting it down out of his reach.

"Remind me again, whose idea was it to have a combined birthday party for five children here?" an exasperated Christine asked.

"Yours!" Meg, Erik and Nadir chimed in unison.

Christine glared at the lot of them but was interrupted by a small form barreling into her leg. She looked down at the ebony haired little girl and smiled; she had inherited her father's golden/green eyes along with his temperament. She picked up a resisting Erika and balanced her on her hip while she continued to arrange the table with one hand. The squirming child managed to free herself and hit the ground running toward her brothers and 'cousins'.

"Oh lord, they'll kill themselves before they're six!" Meg exclaimed as she hastened as fast as a seven months pregnant woman could to try to pull both of her boys, Stephan and Gavin, off Christopher and Alex before Erika could get in the mix. Erik hurried behind her to help.

Christine laughed, as she saw Erik and Meg trying to corral the little munchkins. Nadir chuckled as he walked up behind her. "It looks wonderful Christine! I know we don't tell you how much we appreciate you often enough, but you've been invaluable to Meg and me."

Christine smiled at Nadir. "Meg's been my best friend forever. I'm glad you two found each other!" She hugged Nadir just as her husband approached with a twin under each arm and Erika hanging from his leg.

"I believe these rascals belong to you, Madame," he said sarcastically as he dumped Christopher into his mother's waiting arms.

"Well I will say one thing, they certainly take after their father - in a lot of ways," she said, winking at her husband.

"Indeed, though I don't remember being 'this' precocious when I was their age," he said, feeling the need to defend himself…slightly.

Meg waddled on over to Nadir with their two little devils toddling close behind. Christine grinned at her. "Are you sure you can handle a third?"

Meg groaned as she eased herself into a chair, accepting a soft drink from her husband with a smile. "Thanks, babe."

"I truly hope so. But you've managed so far without killing anyone or your head exploding so…how hard can it be?"

Christine laughed at her logic. "It's not easy, sometimes!"

"Well, the problem is," Meg paused to prop her swollen feet on a bench. "That they are way too smart and way too beautiful for their own good. And what's worse is they know it!"

Christine looked down at her three children and couldn't help but agree. Erika had her mother's dark curly locks and her father's unique eyes while the twin boys were almost carbon copies of their father, save their sparkling blue eyes. Yep…they were all going to be heartbreakers!

After dinner, which most of the kids didn't eat because they were too excited, the adults sat back and talked. Andrew and the rest of the staff had kept a close eye on the children so the Beauvais and Salomans could relax.

Christine looked around her, at her family and knew there was heaven on earth. She felt it when her husband looked at her and when her clan was gathered around her as they were right now.

Six years ago Christine had been a lonely orphan, working hard and barely managing to sustain herself. Then she'd met a reclusive musician and architect and felt as though she'd found the other half of her soul. She'd been nothing but an ordinary girl, but through Erik's love, perseverance and dedication she was anything 'but' ordinary. In fact if you looked at Christine Elaine Beauvais now, you would see an extraordinary woman…

Fini!


End file.
